Forgotten
by anyonemills
Summary: This is a story about Norah an orphan that lives in the Story Brooke Orphanage. After Emma comes to town Norah begins to quesiton her past. With Henry's help, Norah seeks to find her real story, and her family. Set after "The Stable Boy" episode. Rating for language and physical punishment used in later chapters. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

I have had this story sitting on my computer for awhile now. I have gone through and attempted to fix all holes, and put detail more into the characters expressions and tones. I'm not very good at that and if I change anything else at this point. I will probably erase it all and start new. Please R&R be honest but please don't be brutal. I handle criticism well but not rudeness. Also if anyone would be willing to help beta this story, please send a PM. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon A time. I do not know the actors/writers. I am just a fan letting out some creativity. All O/C are mine.

* * *

It was around 8am, Norah was hungry, so she snuck out of the door before she was called to breakfast. She wanted some real food. Or at least something that didn't taste like cardboard. About a block away from the diner she could smell maple syrup she had planned pouring over her pancakes. She carried her bag over her shoulders but stopped just outside the diner and pulled her long red hair back into a pony tail then went inside.

"Hey Henry." Norah greeted sliding into the seat next to him. Henry didn't seem like himself. He always greeted Norah, but this time he didn't even look up. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember when I lost my book? Well its back, but someone added a story to it." Henry and Norah first met at his castle shortly after Emma decided to stay in Story Brooke. Norah was a bit of a trouble maker, and skipped a lot of school. One day some kids were making fun of Henry. When Henry ran away to his castle Norah followed. To be friendly she listened to his fairy tale theory and they became friends. "What story?" She kept it a secret but she believed Henry about the curse. Of course she couldn't tell people that. Henry was glad that Norah believed him, even though she tried to hide it. If he could just get the savior to believe. "It's about Pinocchio. It wasn't here before."

"What about me? Am I anywhere in this book?" Norah didn't know much about her past. Only the story of her being found on the steps of the convent as a baby. Norah just wanted some hope, even if that meant she had to believe the curse was real. It made more sense than being an orphan.

Henry spent a great deal of time trying to figure out who was who in the book. "No, I haven't figured it out yet. I'm sorry." He frowned.

"Oh well." Norah said sadly.

"Maybe I could ask my mom to help?"

"You don't have to. Neither of your mom's like me to well. It wouldn't be a good idea." Of course the Mayor didn't like anyone, and although Emma never really said much to her she thought it would better if she just stayed away.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Emma." Earlier Henry had paged Emma over the walkie. So he expected her when she walked inside the diner. Which was pretty convenient for him. It would be easier to convince Emma to help Norah if she was in front of her. "Hey Emma" he smiled.

" Hey kid." Emma said walking over. "What's with the distress call?" She said before noticing that Norah was sitting with him.

"Um. I guess I better get to school." Norah stood up. "I'll see you later Henry." Norah quickly moved out of the sheriff's way and left. Emma sat down next to Henry. "What's the emergency?"

"Shh! This is sensitive." He whispered.

Emma leaned in closer. "If it's sensitive, why are we at Granny's, out in the open?" She asked quietly.

"I'm hungry. Who else knows that we hide the book at the Sheriff's station?"

"No one. Why?"

"Someone changed it. There's a new story in it." He said flipping through his book.

"Why would someone add a new story? Is that why Norah was here?"

"Sort of, she just wants to find her happy ending."

"Like everyone else in this town."

"Exactly, and she needs your help."

"Henry..."

"No." He interrupted. "She thinks you hate her, but you have to help her. Like you helped Ava and Nickolas."

"Henry I was able to help Ava and Nickolas, because they had parents. Norah doesn't."

"You helped Ava and Nickolas because you believed in them." He argued finally finding the page he was looking for. "Here, someone added the story about Pinocchio. It's weird because it isn't finished. Everyone knows how Pinocchio's story ends."

"Well, maybe that's why it was left out."

"Or, maybe, there's more to it."

"Henry, you are going to be late for school. Let's go."

"Wait, will you please help Norah, please."

"Fine, I will promise to try. Just so you know she doesn't make it easy on anyone who tries to help her."

"That's why you have to help her." He smiled

Emma took a deep breath before answering. She wanted to say no, but she didn't want to let Henry down. "Alright, I promise I'll do my best. Now let's go before you're late."

* * *

_School is lame _Norah thought to herself. She climbed out from the bathroom window and raced across the school yard and around the back to the woods. She looked over her shoulder in different directions to make sure the coast was clear. Then slipped behind a limb of a pine tree, revealing an open area she and her friend Casey had cleared for a hide-out when they needed a place to chill. She sat down in a stripped bean bag chair, and lit a cigarette._ If only I could dig a hole and live here instead. _"Stupid girl" she called herself aloud reaching for her blanket that just so happened to be soaked due to the heavy rain from a recent storm.

"Next time take the blanket home." _Home. _"How stupid." She argued with herself while finishing her cigarette. She quickly stomped it out when she heard someone's sharp voice break the solitude she had.

"What is that smell?"

It had to have been an adult, a teacher or parent kid had a voice that sharp. Norah peered through the limbs to try to get a face of the voice she had heard. She moved her eyes side to side looking for the person, but there was no one there."Maybe I'm just hearing things. I have to get out of here. Just in case." She said in a low voice while climbing out of the hide-away. She brushed herself off and grabbed her bag. As she turned to run she bumped into someone who was standing directly behind her. This person just happened to be the Mayor.

"Good afternoon Ms. Mayor" Norah smiled stepping to the side of her so she could walk away. Regina eyed the girl curiously. "Why are you not in school?"

Norah ignored Regina and continued to walk away. Regina gently pulled her back to her by the arm. "Answer me" Regina took a step closer looking her up and down."I...I am on a special assignment today...uh studying the life in the woods" she lied, although she knew she wasn't a very good liar, especially when she was caught doing something.

"Ah," Regina smirked. "You see I am actually here with my son. His class is _actually studying _here in the woods today" She said pointing to the group of kids at the top of the hill, listening to their teacher Ms. Blanchard. "I don't expect my son having to climb into a tree to study." She cut off in a bitter tone.

Norah looked down at her feet "No Madam Mayor." She said quietly.

"Very well then, I believe I will have a talk with Mother Superior myself. Hand me over your cigarettes and get back into school." Norah pulled the pack of cigarettes from her pocket then shoved them into Regina's hand. "No way lady, I'm not going back to school" She shook her head.

Regina didn't like the attitude but decided to ignore it for now. "I admire your tenacity but you_ will _go back to school." Norah laughed at Regina's demand then shifted her feet. "Try and make me" she said before taking off into the woods. Regina ran after her but stopped at the hiking trail, not giving up but deciding that chasing Norah was not worth her time; instead she thought it would be best to just talk to Mother Superior as promised.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you think? Should I continue posting my story? Could someone beta for me? please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sheriff Swan" Regina said walking into the sheriff's station.

"Regina if you've come here to insult me. Save your breath, I'm trying to work here."

"Actually Emma, I need your help."

"Why would I help you? After everything that's happened with Mary Margaret. I don't think it's best."

"Ms. Swan!" She said cutting Emma off "Please listen to me. I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but I really need your help." She said slowly, almost not believing the words herself.

"With what?" Emma sat her papers on the desk.

"Today while chaperoning Henry's felid trip, I found Norah skipping school. After a rather long conversation with her Principle and Mother Superior I have decided to take this delinquent into my own hands."

"So you want to adopt her?" A lot of the thing's Regina said to Emma rarely made sense.

"No Sheriff, her case. I have decided to give her another chance. If for whatever reason she finds herself in trouble, report it to me."

"Why are you picking your battles with a teenager?" Why does Regina even care about Norah's well being anyway?

"I am not picking a battle. She should be grateful I allow her to stay where she stays. The orphanage inside that convent closed down years ago. She was one of the few children that were not adopted, instead of sending them to Boston. I allowed them to stay."

"Henry asked me to help her. I don't know if handing her over to you will do that."

"Henry? Surely Ms. Swan I hope you don't allow Henry to hang around that miscreant." She snapped.

"Regina, I didn't even know he knew her until this morning when he asked me to help her find her parents."

"Ms. Swan." Regina softened her tone. "I have only shared this story with the few people who need to know. Norah's parents abandoned her and left her on the steps of the convent. A few years later, Sydney and I finally tracked them down. Upon finding her birth parents I discovered they had died in a house fire shortly after their daughter was found."

Of course the Mayor knows everything. "Norah has no idea that her parents are dead?"

"I can assure you Ms. Swan that the decision to keep this from Norah was in her best interest at the time. However I see that it's no longer the case. I have personally set up appointments with Dr. Hopper. So she will be told gently. I need you to make sure she attends these sessions every Tuesday at 3pm starting today."

* * *

Norah walked quietly down the hall of the orphanage. Careful not to be seen she snuck into Mother Superior's office. She opened a file cabinet and searched for records with her name on them. "Where does she keep these things?" Norah opened the storage closet and found white card board boxes packed with paperwork. Sorted alphabetically, labeled with only one letter of the alphabet. "Oh damn I'm never going to find anything" Norah reached high to pull down the box with the letter "N" but dropped it when Mother Superior's voice came from behind.

"What are you doing Norah? Why are you in my office? You have no right to go through these things." Her tone was harsh and motherly. Something she could not help. Mother Superior always paid close attention to Norah, having her at the orphanage since she was barely 3 months old. It seemed as if she had raised Norah.

"I am very sorry but I just want to know more about me. Who are my parents?" Norah said picking up the box from the ground.

Mother Superior took the box from Norah and put it back on the shelf. "I've already told you. I don't know who your parents are. You were found in a basket wrapped in a blanket outside. She stepped outside the closet door, motioning for Norah to follow her. "Finding your parents is something I am not able to give you. If you keep running away and vandalizing properties, I will not be able to give you anything" Norah just didn't understand how much Mother Superior worried for her.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I swear." Of course she's said that before, and she meant it every-time. Yet 'saying' and 'doing' are two entirely different things.

"This cannot happen again. You have been getting into trouble too much. I cannot protect you forever. Your principle called today. She told me that you skipped yet another day of school. I had to have a meeting with your teachers, the Mayor and your principle."

"The Mayor? What does this have to do with her?"

"She told me she caught you skipping school. She wants to help you; I know she is not the nicest person in the world but because of your actions towards her. She has decided to take your case into her own hands. Today we set you up with an appointment with Dr. Hopper"

"The shrink? Oh you are kidding right?"

"No. I'm not. The appointment is today at 3."

"I'm not going, no way." she folded her arms in protest.

"Norah, you have to understand. If you don't abide by the guidelines we have planned out for you. You will not be able to stay here any longer."

"So if I don't go, you are going to kick me out?"

"It's out of my hands Norah and I agree with the Mayor. Your destructive behavior is putting the other children in danger."

"You can't just kick me out! Where will I go?"

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you attend every session with Dr. Hopper, and stay out trouble. If you don't, then you will have to be arrested and from there on, I do not know."

"Fine."

* * *

Norah stood in the hallway of Dropper's office. It was hot in the room so she took a quick second to twist her hair up into a bun. The door opened quietly with Mother Superior stepping out. "Go on Norah its time." she stepped aside holding the door open for Norah.

"Hello Norah, I am Dr. Hopper." Archie stepped out introducing himself. "It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake Norah's but instead Norah pushed his hand away and sat down. "When you are done here you need to come home right after." Mother Superior told Norah then nodded to Dr. Hopper. "Thank you Archie." she smiled then left. Archie wrote down a few notes on his note pad while he waited on Norah to speak. After a few minutes of silence Norah finally spoke up.

"So. What are you going to do? Give me a band-aid and send me home?"

"No, not exactly. It doesn't work that easy." He let out a small laugh.

"So why am I here?"

"Well, I see that you have got into some trouble for some time now. Mother Superior thought it would be best if you came to talk to me"

_Yeah, it's going to fix everything._ "I don't have anything to say."

Archie took a deep breath before continuing. "Maybe not yet and that's okay. I just need you to answer some questions so I can get to know you better."

Norah rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine what kind of questions."

"Lets start with a little about yourself. How old are you? Do you have any hobbies?"

"I'm 15, I don't have any hobbies." She said with little effort. "Are we going to sit and small talk or do you plan on actually saying something worth my time?" she flopped back into the couch.

"Is it so bad that I want to get to know you?"

"I think really you just want to get paid, besides I'm sure you have all that on your paper your holding." she said as a matter of fact.

"Alright then we'll skip the basic's." Archie could see why Mother Superior had called Norah a little feisty. "I see that the sheriff arrested you last week for vandalizing the town hall. Would you care to tell me why you decided to bust the windows out and paint the outside pink?"

"Because pink is my favorite color."

"Okay, you could have used paper instead."

Norah shrugged "I didn't have any at the time."

"This isn't the first time you have vandalized government property. It says here that the Mayor has caught you spray painting her office door."

"That color was green." she held back a laugh. The look on the Mayor's face was priceless. If she could have only taken a picture.

"You should consider yourself lucky that the Mayor let you off so easy."

"Maybe I should, but she didn't let me off; I'm here."

"Can you tell me what was going on in your head at that moment?"

Norah only shrugged, remaining quiet for over half the session with Dr. Hopper. She only nodded when he spoke. Archie took notes quietly reading her body language. After sitting for a while he broke the silence that once again filled the room.

"Norah, I don't think you are a bad person. In fact I think you are very smart, but you don't share what goes on in your mind. Until you are comfortable in doing that, I can't help you. When you are ready to talk. I will be ready to listen." He tried to reassure Norah that she could trust him.

"Do you help a lot of people Dr. Hopper?" She asked curiously.

"I do my best, I see a lot of kids, and some adults." Although he hasn't seen a patient quite like Norah in a long time. In a way her attitude reminded her of Regina. She was closed off, feisty, and seemed to have a good reason for everything she had ever done. Even if it was a bad choice on her part.

"My friend Casey comes here with her parents."

"Casey Phillips?"

"Yeah, she's my only friend."

"Maybe you could bring Casey with you a few times. Would that help you feel more comfortable?"

She wanted to laugh, but decided she had been enough trouble for Dr. Hopper. Sure he's helped other people, sure he means well. Could he help her? Probably not."No, and to make this clear, I do not want to be here period."

"Well, you are in luck." He grinned then stood up. "Our time is up, and that means you are free to go." Archie followed behind Norah walking to the door. "I will see you next week.

* * *

**A/N**

Well? Please Please please Please leave a review! If it's boring now, I promise it does get better. Everything will be explained throughout the chapters. I promise. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

This is set in the Enchanted Forest, as a back story. I personally hate italics, so all the back stories will be in their own chapter. Unless they happen to be really short. Then I will post it in italics. R&R please :D

* * *

Unseen above the tree's the blue fairy gave a faint smile to the girl sitting down on a stump beneath her. The girl she gave the name of Gem had run away from her care takers, Breena and Jesslei. Who happened to be fairies themselves. She could hear her faint sobs between breaths. She flew in a little closer

"Well there you are Gem." She smiled down on her from the air. "Why are you so sad?"

"I just want to find my real family" She said wiping the tear from her cheek. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Oh don't be silly dear. I know your name because I gave it to you."

"You did? You know me?" She already knew that her care takers Breena and Jesslei were fairies. They were always honest about who they were, and where they came from. They did spare some details, and they never used magic in front of her.

"Yes, of course. How do you think Breena and Jesslei were able to stay big? Fairy dust." she smiled. "I want to show you something Gem, follow me." The blue fairy didn't wait for an answer. She flew ahead and stopped to wait on the girl. Gem followed behind the fairy's blue trail. Out in the woods in a clearing stood a tree, last one of its kind. "Do you know what this is?" she said flying down to Gems shoulder.

"It's a tree." she said. As she got closer, she noticed there were thousands of stumps on the ground. As if this clearing were a forest itself.

"Not just any tree." She waved her magic wand over the tree. At the bottom appeared a small door. "This is an enchanted tree, last one of its kind. Fairies' from all over the land lived here in trees just like this." She explained.

"What happened to the rest?"

"Eleven years ago; someone left a human baby at this door." She smiled pointing to Gem.

"Me? How would anyone expect a human to fit through that door?" she kneeled down tapping on the door. Reaching only her hand inside.

"Yes, it was you." She laughed before continuing. "A fight broke out between the fairies, some wanted to raise you. While other's believed it would bring danger. Finally, all but one agreed to keep you here."

"Who?" Gem stood back up brushing the dirt off her knees.

"Her name was Donella. One night, while everyone was asleep. Donella tried casting a spell that would kill you. For some reason the spell didn't work and Donella was cast away into the dark of the woods. She returned later for revenge. She cast fire here that burned all of the enchanted trees, except for this one."

"How did this one survive?"

"I don't know. Some one else's magic was used here that day."

"Could that be the reason Donella's spell didn't work?"

"It could be."

"What happened to Donella? Did she die? "

"No she didn't. After the battle; Donella took all the fairy dust that was left and escaped for the dark woods, changing her name to Maleficent."

"That's why dwarfs guard the fairy dust now. It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" She never meant to imply that any of this was her fault. Fairies were always obligated to help anyone that really needed it. Especially a baby.

"If everyone had just listened to Donella, instead of cooing over a cute baby. Everything would have remained the same and..." Gem stopped when The Blue Fairy waved her wand over herself, causing her to appear in human size.

"Donella was always a jealous fairy. It angered her when anyone disagreed with anything that she said. The reason Donella didn't want you here was only because she was afraid we would use all the fairy dust to keep you small enough to fit inside of that door." She said hoping to cheer the girl up with a small joke. "Her battle was within herself, never you child." Gem smiled reaching around the fairy embracing her into a hug.

"Now, I am sure that Breena and Jesslei are very worried about you. It's time to go home." she said waving her wand over her again making herself small.

"What? I thought you were bringing me here to tell me how to find my family."

"Gem, I am afraid that I cannot help you find your family, but I know something that could help. Before the battle with Maleficent. I found a necklace wrapped in your blanket. With the help from the other fairies, I enchanted the necklace. When you were old enough this necklace would guide you to your real family."

"I'm old enough now. Where is it?"

"I'm sorry, but it was lost during the battle with Maleficent."

"Then she has it? Why can't I just go and get it back?"

"No, she doesn't have it anymore. She gave it to someone darker, someone much more dangerous." she said dropping her tone.

"Then I'll go ask for it back. Who did she give it to?"

"Gem, listen to me. The person she gave it to is the Evil Queen Regina. She is ruthless, and will kill anyone who crosses her path. Promise me, you will never seek anything from her."

Gem didn't want to make a promise, if she did she would never find her family. So she redirected the question. "Can you make a new one?"

"No, there isn't enough magic to enchant anything like before. I'm sorry Gem; but as long as the evil Queen is alive, you will not be able to find that necklace. Now let's go home."

"No. I'm going to get that necklace back!"

"Even if you were able to get it back Gem you wouldn't know how to use it. Please, let me take you home."

"No." she said before turning to run away. The Blue fairy followed behind her but Gem slipped behind a bush and hid. The Blue Fairy stopped in front of the bush and looked around. "Gem!" she called out into the forest. "It's not the necklace itself, it's the ruby that is enchanted. Without the ruby it will not work!" She said to the empty forest, hoping Gem would hear her. "Oh Do be careful little one." she said quietly then flew on. Gem waited until the Fairy passed and ran in the other direction. Towards the Queen's castle.

* * *

**A/N (again sorry) **

If you notice any holes to, or have questions, please just ask or tell me and I will update the future chapters so they'll make sense. Thanks for those who did review. This is my first fic ever in my life..so anything helps :)


	4. Chapter 4

A lot happens in a week, especially in Story Brooke. Normally Norah passed her time with stories Henry had told her, but this week had just seemed to go by slowly. It didn't help that Mother Superior had grounded her, or that most of her time that she usually spent with her friend Casey had turned into just dodging the Mayor and the Sheriff at all costs. Which meant avoiding Henry also but that was before she had found something interesting, and she needed Henry's help.

"Henry" Norah said walking behind him on the way to the bus. "Hey Norah" Henry turned and waited on her. "I need your help with something" She quietly said pulling him aside. "Operation Cobra stuff" she whispered before walking further away from the other students.

"What do you need help with?"

"Last night while everyone was asleep, I went back into Mother Superiors office. I found something, a journal. It wasn't there before." She pulled it out of her bag, and showed it to Henry.

"Well what does it say?" he asked hoping that the journal could give a clue about the curse.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet" she tugged on the the leather strap under the lock. "Looks like I need a key" she said handing the book to him. Henry turned it upside down then on its side looking it over. "Let me try." he said pulling the same strap with no luck."Maybe it has something to do with the curse." He said handing the book back to Norah.

"Is there anything in your book that has something to do with a journal?"

"I don't have it with me. I'll check." Henry paused. I know who can help, but you have to trust me. Meet me at the sheriff's office in an hour. I have to go and get my book from Emma."

"Emma? Henry, I don't know if that's a good idea. None of the adults in this town seem to want to help me." she said lowly.

"She will, she promised." He smiled. Emma never broke a promise, and Henry was sure Emma would know what to do. Maybe this journal would be exactly what Emma needed to see.

* * *

"Emma!" Henry rushed through the doors, Norah slowly followed behind him, but stopped at the door.

Emma heard him from inside the office and jumped from her seat."Henry, what are you doing? If your mom finds out you're here she will kill me." She said stopping him before he bumped into something.

"She won't." He said catching his breath. "Norah really needs your help." He turned and motioned her to come inside the room

Emma took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. " Kid, I promised to help Norah, but you have to give me time."

"Something else has come up." Norah said quietly. She stood behind Henry, hoping the sheriff wouldn't notice her to much.

"Please tell me you didn't actually burn down the town hall." she said to Norah.

"No, just forget it. See Henry, I told you it wouldn't work." She said turning around to leave. Henry should have listened to her instead of trying to get Emma involved. Curse or not, she didn't care. The adults in Story Brooke were never going to help her.

Henry stepped closer "Emma, you promised." He whispered to her.

Emma sighed. She did promise, and maybe Henry was right. Maybe she was the only one who could help. "Alright, what do you need help with?"

Norah stopped then turned back to Emma. "I found this journal, in a shoe box with my name on it. I... I think maybe it could be a clue or something" she said stepping closer.

"Have you read it?"

"No, I didn't know if I should or not and Henry said that you would know what to do." she said quietly. Norah gave the book to Emma. "I can't get open anyway, it needs a key."

"Maybe it's just jammed" Emma said pulling the leather strap from the lock. When she did the lock untightened and the book opened. "See, it wasnt so hard." she smiled handing the journal back to Norah. Norah could tell from Henry's face he was ecstatic. They both had tried pulling the strap the same way Emma had and neither could open it. "Well are you going to read it? You will never find out what is in there if you don't read it. So have a seat" she said pulling out a chair for Norah to sit in. "Read it, Henry and I will wait until you're finished."

Norah opened the book. "Okay, here it goes."

"_My Dearest baby girl. If you are reading this journal, you have come across a part of me that no longer exists. I had such hopes for our family to be together; however my mother ruined that. When she found out I was pregnant with you; she made me hide my pregnancy. When you were born you were taken away before I even held you. My wish for you is your life will be filled with the joy that has been taken from me. " _

"That's where it ends. The rest has been ripped out." Norah said closing the journal.

"That must have been your mom writing you that letter. It makes sense now" He smiled to Norah. Then turned back around to Emma. "Emma, can you help her?"

"I don't know. I mean this doesn't prove anything." The only thing it proves is that she is crazy for telling Henry she would help.

"She's right. It could have fell when I was putting the boxes away. This could belong to anyone."

"But it didn't." Henry said to Norah then turned back to Emma. Henry was determined to help Norah find her happy ending, and in doing so he hoped that Emma would finally believe. "You promised."

"I'll do my best. I just don't know where I can start." Emma said watching Norah doodle on a paper. "Wait, I have an idea. Norah, could I borrow that book for a little while?"

"I guess so." She mumbled lowly handing the book to Emma. "What are going to do with it?"

"I have an idea, a friend back in Boston. He may be able to help." She said then turned to Henry. "This letter may not even mean anything, so neither of you need to get your hopes up just yet." she said remembering what Regina had told her about Norah's parents.

"Actual cop work cool." Norah smiled. "Oh no." she said glancing at the clock, I have to go, it's almost 3. I'll see you guys later." She said running out of the room.

* * *

The Enchanted forest:

_The Queen paced her floor angry; yet again Snow White had survived another attempt to kill her. Of course her Prince Charming was by her side. Regina had thought of everything but no matter what she had done. Snow just wouldn't die. Disgusted Regina closed her mirror. "I want to see nothing more today." Regina turned to the sounds of her guards coming down the hall. Dragging a small figure with them._

"What is this?" The Queen's eyes narrowed to the young girl hoisted between two guards.

"We caught her stealing your majesty. She was in your bed chambers." One of the guards said handing her a necklace.

"Stealing from me?" Regina waved her hand. "Be gone. Leave her here." Excusing the guards then turned to the girl. "Why were you stealing from me? Are you poor?" Why would anyone other than Snow White be stupid enough to steal from the queen?

"I wasn't stealing." She defended. "I came to get what is mine." she stated as a matter of fact.

_"Yours?" Regina chuckled "This necklace is not yours." Regina held the necklace up, caressing the jewels._

"It's not the necklace, the red ruby in the middle is mine and I will have it." The girl stomped her foot at the Queen. Regina looked the girl in the eyes sharply but softened them. "You're tenacious, I like that. Tell me young one. How old are you and what is your name?"

"My name is Gem, and I am 11"

"Old enough to know better, but too young to execute." The Queen gave a smirk walking towards her.

Gem's throat tightened gulping at the Queen's words. "Please, I just need the ruby. It's very important." She begged, hoping she could just reason with the Queen.  


_"What is so important about this ruby?" She snapped.  
_

_"I'm looking for my family, and the fairies told me it would help me find her."_

_Regina chuckled harshly. "Fairies? Why would you trust anything those little creatures say?"_

_"They raised me, I was abandoned by a magical tree and when I was found I had that necklace around my neck, but when all the enchanted trees were destroyed it disappeared."  
_

_The Queen smiled "Really? Such a sad story, such a young girl to be traveling alone." ______She said lowly cupping Gems chin into her hand. "Y_et brave enough to face the Evil Queen." She let go of her and walked away. "Very well, you may have it." Regina waved her hand moving the necklace from her hand to Gem's.

_Gem smiled "Thank you, so much. I will leave and never return I promise."  
_

_"Unh unh not so fast." The queen walked closer to Gem waving her finger in her face. "You broke into my castle, and tried stealing from me. Are the fairies responsible for putting that into your head?"_

_"No, they warned me not come; I ran away." Gem's voice softened. _

_"You should have listened to them." she said bitterly. "Guards. Take this thief away until I decide what to do with her."_

_"Where are you taking me?" Gem struggled to get away from the guards holding her by her shoulders._

_"You will stay here in the castle. I will decide what to do with you in a few days." Regina waved her hand into the air taking the necklace from Gem. "Take her away." _

* * *

... Well? :) R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, how are you today Norah?" Archie greeted Norah sitting down across from her.

"Fine Archie; how are you?" Norah sat up straitening her back. Feeling a little proud.

"Well I'm glad to see that you are a little more chipper today?"

"Chipper? I wouldn't say that exactly, but I am a little happy."

"Really? Do you mind if I ask why?" The conversation started out well. Why stop? Norah seemed a lot easier to talk to this time. So Archie took full advantage of it.

"No, I suppose not. I am one step closer to finding my parents. I found a journal that I think my mother could have wrote."

"What did it say?" He asked raising a brow.

"Just some stuff."

"Norah, I am glad that you brought this up, and before we get started I need to talk to you about something." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I wanted to get to know you a little more before this happened, but circumstances prove this to be the right time."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with little effort in her voice.

"I have something I need to discuss with you, so I asked Mayor Mills to join us for our session today." He said with ease. Archie had a feeling that Norah wouldn't take the news well. He was surprised that Norah didn't jump out of her seat and try to leave.

"You asked the Mayor to come to the counseling session that she forces me to attend to join us for a little chit chat? Wonderful." Norah rolled her eyes.

"I know it's a little weird but there are something's you need to know. I thought it would be beneficial for all of us if Regina were here." Archie stood up and opened his door stepped outside. He returned a few moments later with Regina following behind him. Regina smiled to him then to Norah as she sat down. Archie handed her a note pad and pen. "Thank you Dr. Hopper. I will be needing this for notes." Norah read through Regina's fake expression. Ever since Norah had inadvertently crossed paths with Mayor, she's been out to get her. It was almost as if Regina got a kick out of ruining her life.

"This is ridiculous. I am not talking to her." Norah folded her arms sitting back into the couch.

"Regina only wants to help you. There is no harm in that."

"I refuse to talk to her."

"Then just listen" Regina cut off Dr. Hopper before he could open his mouth. If she didn't speak up they would never get anywhere." I believe you asked my son Henry for help in finding your parents. Am I correct?"

"Sure" she mumbled refusing to make eye contact with Regina.

"Well unfortunately Henry will not be able to help you."

"Why? Because you're having me sent to jail?"

"No. Because your parents have already been found." She said cutting her off. "Now, can I finish?"

Norah just sat quietly. Secretly hoping that Archie would open the door and her parents would be there waiting for her. Archie shifted as Regina's story grew darker while Norah just tuned her out. She took words with ease until she heard the last sentence. "Your parents were killed in a fire a few days after they abandoned you." Regina said leaning closer to her. Her tone was soft something Norah wasn't used to hearing.

Norah looked away from them and just sat quietly, waiting on Dr. Hopper to ask her how she was feeling. She was glad he didn't because she didn't know how to feel. "I'm done talking." She whispered still looking away. Before Regina could cut him off again Archie spoke up. "Okay. Then we can just sit here for the rest of the time we have left. If you have any question's Norah just ask." He said pulling his note pad up to write more. "Oh Regina, if you would fill out these two forms before you leave." He said handing her some papers. "Certainly" she forced a smile. "I don't recall having to fill out anything for Henry when he started his sessions." She stated as she skimmed over the paperwork.

Norah just sat back into the couch listening to them talk. So much for quiet. When Regina finished filling out the papers. She shot a fake smile over to Norah then to Archie. "Thank you Dr. Hopper." she said handing him the paper work then sat back down. Norah glared at the Mayor but was distracted when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She opened her phone and answered Casey's call.

"Well? How did it go? Are you okay? I'll see you soon then." Norah finished her conversation quietly while Archie watched Norah stand up and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Look doc, it's been a great 34 minutes but I got to go." She said walking towards the office door.

"Um Norah I don't think it's a good idea that you leave our session."

"And you think I care?" What difference did it make? He agreed to sit quietly for the rest of her session. She might as well be excused.

"Norah. I advise you sit down now and remain seated for the remainder of your session." Regina cut in. Norah just rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Archie stood up hoping to stop her. "Look if you walk out on your session then I'm going to have to report that and it won't look good on your file." Norah was unfazed by his statement. "Good. My file only has four pages on it anyway. I'll see you next week." Norah said then left. Regina sat her papers aside and followed behind her. "Where do you think you are going?"

Norah stopped and turned to face her. "Have a good after noon Madam Mayor." She said forcing a smile.

"No. You will go back inside Dr. Hopper's office and wait until your session is over." She said pointing to the door Dr. Hopper's office.

"You're really going to force me to come to every single session? You got what you wanted, now leave me alone."

"Do you think I will allow you to continue wreaking havoc on my town and run around vandalizing government property?"

"News flash Madam Mayor, but I really don't give a damn. I have no parents, remember? I answer to no one."

Archie stood in the door way and watched as Regina tried to gain control over the teenager. He was tempted to step in but decided to retreat back in his office to call Mother Superior instead.

Regina glared "I don't appreciate that tone."

"And I don't appreciate you being a bitch."

"Is that so? Would you rather I put a stop on your sessions and just have you arrested?"

"As long as I can get away from you."

Regina leaned in close to Norah's face. "Let me make a suggestion before you say something you will regret. Go back in that room and sit quietly and finish your session with Hopper." Regina warned, but Norah just pushed past her and walked outside. She didn't care what the Mayor had said. She already told her she answered to no one and apparently she wasn't clear enough when she saw Regina follow her again. "I said stop." Regina scolded while catching Norah by the arm.

"Let me go. I have something more important to do other than argue with you."

"What could that be? Color by number on the door of town hall?"

"Look Madam Mayor" Norah gritted her teeth jerking her arm away from Regina's tight grip. "For your information, my friend needs me, and I refuse to let her go without help from a friend. Like everyone in your pathetic town has done to me. So I couldn't give a rat's ass about your stupid office door." Norah turned away again but Regina caught her by her hand before she even took a step. This time Regina didn't let go. "I am not finished with you yet young lady. You can consider this you're last warning." Regina turned Norah's head around too look at her, cupping her chin with her hands tightly so Norah couldn't look away.

"If I so much as catch you leaving Dr. Hoppers office again before your hour is up. If you skip school, a session or find yourself in trouble. I will personally place your small hands inside of handcuffs; gripped so tight your wrists will bleed and put you in the back of the sheriff's car with my bare hands. Do I make myself clear?" Regina tightened her grip around Norah's chin. Norah didn't try to speak but only nodded that she understood. Regina loosened her grip, letting Norah free from her hands.

"My friend is waiting. I better go inside." Norah answered quietly.

Regina nodded, and watched until Norah went inside. She waited for a moment then left.

* * *

"Hey sorry it took me so long" Norah said sitting down in front on Casey. "I was in Dr. Hopper's office and the Mayor followed me all the way here like a crazy person. Yelling the entire time." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Sounds like you two had a lot of words." Casey chuckled lightly. "Why do you hate the mayor so much anyway?

"I don't know, it's like she's got all this power and everyone is afraid of her, and I'm not." She sighed "So what's wrong? What happened?"

"My parents kicked me out." Casey said quietly.

"They kicked you out? Where are going to go?"

"Well, actually my dad's girlfriend informed me that I am not a model citizen for my younger brother's and that I could not return home until I earned a home."

Norah rolled her eyes. "She's crazy, maybe she's related to the Mayor."

"Yeah, so I don't know where to go. I have some money saved but it's not like I can get an apartment. I'm only 15."

"I can ask Mother Superior if you can stay with me for a day or so. She likes you, she said you're a good influence on me." Norah laughed. "Or maybe we won't even have to worry about it if Henry can get Emma to believe in the curse."

"The curse? Don't tell me you really believe all that."

"I don't it's just... I wouldn't mind finding my happy ending."

Norah and Casey sat at the diner for a while just talking. They giggled amongst themselves quietly at Mary Margret and David who were sitting not too far an hour or so, Norah and Casey's conversation came to a halt when Mother Superior stood in front of the booth. Norah didn't speak, there wasn't anything she could say. She was in big trouble, the look on Mother Superiors face told her that. Norah looked away when she heard Emma followed by Henry come inside the diner. Mary Margret motioned for Henry to sit down. Emma walked over and stood beside Mother Superior.

'Hey, is everything okay, Mother Superior?" Emma really didn't want to call Regina. The less time anyone had to spend with her the better.

"Maybe you should ask Norah." She responded crossing her arms, glaring down at Norah.

"What happened?"Norah's only response was rolling her eyes turning away from them both.

"It's time to go." Mother Superior's tone was short and angry.

Norah slid out of the booth, standing up. Mother Superior hooked her arm into Norah's. Norah knew the trouble she was in. She didn't speak, or even look up afraid the nun's eyes would burn a hole into her head.

"Hey Norah, call me... Ok?" Casey said quietly.

"I'm sorry Casey, but she won't be able to do that for a while."

Norah shot a look at Mother Superior jerking herself away from her grasp. "Why?"

"Archie told me that you left your session early. On my way to come find you, I ran into the mayor. She told me about your behavior towards her. So I have made the decision to put you in isolation for two weeks." The frustration Mother Superior had with Norah coming out in her voice.

"Isolation? What does that mean?" There were a lot of orphaned children that the nuns took care of. Emma had always wondered what type of discipline the nun's had used when a child or teenager misbehaved.

"It means she's grounded, that's just a formal word for it. This would have never happened if the Mayor wasn't such a bitch to her today…" Casey stood up defending Norah.

"Hey- She's a nun, calm down." Emma motioned her to sit back down.

"Thank you for wanting to defend Norah. I know you have been a good friend, but Norah's actions today have consequences that she must face. Norah is very lucky that the Mayor has been so patient with her." Mother Superior turned to Norah. "Let's go." She said hooking her arm around Norah's once again. The entire room fell silent as they watched Mother Superior walk Norah outside, leaving the diner.

Casey watched a few others shake their heads in disappointment. This upset Casey, a lot. "What are you people looking at?" Mary Margret walked over hoping to help Casey calm down. "Maybe you should take her home" Emma said picking up Casey's things and handing them to David. "I'll come with you." David said quietly walking behind Mary Margret. "No." Casey said sitting back down. "I can't go home. My parents kicked me out. I was going to stay with Norah but now she's grounded and I have nowhere to go"

"I'll take you home then. I'll talk with your parents. They can't just kick a kid out on the streets." Emma said softly. Surely she could convince Casey's parents to change their mind.

"Wait Emma" Henry said walking over. "Maybe you could wait until tomorrow? When they have time to calm down?"

"Henry. I don't think waiting until tomorrow is the right thing to do here."

Mary Margaret pulled Emma to the side. "Henry's right, if you give them over night to cool down. They'll be more level headed tomorrow. Her younger brother Jason is in my class and trust me Casey's dad isn't easy to deal with." She whispered to Emma.

"Then where would she stay?" Emma took a deep breath when she saw her roommate's expression. "With us? I don't know about that.."

"It's just for the night besides it's getting late Emma and Casey needs a place to sleep. Tomorrow they'll more level headed."

* * *

Enchanted Forest.

_Regina made her way up the steps to the room she kept Gem. "Open her chamber then leave." The queen said to the guard_._ "__Yes your Majesty." The guard responded quickly unlocking the door. The queen waited until the guard made his way out of sight. Inside Gem sat on the mattress quietly. _

_"__Hello dear." The queen spoke first._

_"__Your Majesty" Gem replied standing up. "Have you made a decision? Are you going to kill me?"_

_The Queen laughed "No dear, I already told you. You're much too young to kill. I have come to tell you something important." Regina sat down on the bed, and patted the seat next to her motioning Gem to sit. "The two weeks you have been here, I had my guards look for your family."_

_ "__You..you did? Did you find them?" _

_Regina brushed the child's hair from her face. "Yes" she let a grim expression fall on her face "My Dear Gem your family was killed in a fire the day after you were born." She said wrapping her arm around her._

_ "__No! That's not true." Gem wanted to cry, but then again she didn't want to believe the Queen._

_ "__Are you calling me a liar?" she asked repositioning herself._

_ "__No, I'm sorry your majesty. It's just the fairies told me "_

_ "__That the ruby would help you find your family, I know." She said cutting her off. "I had the ruby tested and my dear it seems that the ruby in the necklace you tried to steal, is just colored glass."_

_Gem hung her head low "I am going to be alone forever" she mumbled sadly._

_"__But you see you don't have to." Regina smiled "I have decided not to punish you. After all you were only trying to find your loved ones. Instead I am offering you a place to stay." She remembered Hansel and Gretel and how they rejected her for family. If Gem had thought she had no family, then maybe just maybe she wouldn't turn her away._

_Gem's eyes widened, but still filled with tears."Where?"_

_"__Here in the castle, with me. It's your choice." Regina spoke softly placing a hand on Gem's shoulder comforting her._

_"__But the fairies, they-" Regina interrupted. "They lied to you; to spare your feelings."_

_"__So you will let me stay here and I will be free?"_

_"__Free to do whatever you want. You will stay in this room until I have your chambers ready of course. I will keep it unlocked. It should only be for a few days."_

_Gem smiled. "Okay, I would like very much to stay, your Majesty." Regina's eyes gleamed. Her heart softened a little. She pulled the girl into an embrace hugging her. What did this mean? Some one had finally accepted her._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

I'm not exactly fond of this chapter, I'm afraid if I cut it I'll mess up things for later chapters. Feel free to hate on it ;) R&R

* * *

The next morning Casey woke up on the couch. There was a soft humming in the kitchen behind her. _Who the hell is so chipper this early?_ Casey sat up and looked behind her.

"Good morning" Mary Margaret said walking around to Casey handing her a plate of pancakes. "Not to sure if you like pancakes but they are good I promise you that. I found some clothes that will fit you for school. I know it's not the required uniform but I figured you would appreciate a free day."

Casey frowned at the outfit that Mary Margaret set out for her. A pair of red pants with a white top that had small blue stripes across the top. _Uh...I'm not the only one in need for new clothes_

"Hey" Emma said coming down the stairs putting on her jacket. "Did you sleep well" She said smiling.

"So, you know I've had such a horrible week. I think I should stay out of school today" she hated school and secretly hoped that Emma would feel sorry for her and let her stay home.

"Sorry Casey you have to go to school. I'm in a real hurry I have to get to the station. Then I'm going to talk to your dad. So Mary Margaret will make sure you get to school." Emma nodded at Mary Margaret and closed the door behind her.

Casey glared at Mary Margaret humming to herself._ Please someone shut her up._ Casey plopped herself back on the couch. She pulled out her phone and started to play a game but was interrupted when Norah called.

"Hey what's up?" Casey answered. "Yeah. I have to ditch Ms. Happy Pants. Give me an hour." Casey whispered. Then hung up the phone.

"Ditch Ms. Happy Pants?" Mary Margret asked curiously while getting her keys.

"You were eves dropping?" Casey moved closer to the door, quietly turning the knob so she could leave quickly.

"It's a small room, you can hear everything. At what point did you plan on ditching me?"

"I'm sorry; I hope you didn't think I meant you. What I meant was this annoying girl at school. Her name is Cindy and all she does is follow me around. I just want to talk to Norah about some things alone." she lied.

Mary Margret squinted her eyes not sure If she should believe Casey or not. "Oh Okay, well are you ready then?"

"Yeah I just need my coat. I don't remember where I put it though." she said pretending to look around.

"Oh, I laid your jacket over here. I'll get it for you." As soon as Mary Margret turned around to get the jacket, she realized what had happened. Casey was gone. "Great."

* * *

Emma sat at a table inside of Granny's diner. Reading over paper's and notes Casey's father basically just shoved into her hands. After meeting Casey's family Emma couldn't blame her for wanting to stay away. Emma sipped on her hot chocolate, paying close attention to detail even if there wasn't much to go anywhere with.

"Ms. Swan" Regina said breaking Emma's concentration causing her to spill the hot chocolate on the table. Emma looked up then back down to the papers wiping off the liquid, hoping the print wouldn't smudge. "Regina... can I help you?"

"I just can't help but wonder why the town sheriff is sitting down instead of serving and protecting like she is paid to do."

"Because I am working on a case right now Regina. If you don't mind" Emma said still looking at the papers

"What case? Need I remind you Ms. Swan; I am the Mayor. I need to know if something is happening my town."

Emma looked up at Regina. "Casey Phillips. Her parents just signed their rights away, abandoning her" She answered then continued reading over the medical records.

"Phillips? As in John and Rebecca Phillips? They've been going through a nasty divorce for a while now."

"Well, they kicked their daughter out. I went today to talk some sense into them. Instead of talking; her dad shoved these files in my hand and basically told me good luck."

"So, what now? Regina pulled out a chair and sat down in front of Emma. Emma shrugged. "Her parents had all the paper work ready. Like they knew I would be coming."

"I trust you to make the right decision here Ms. Swan." She said quietly pulling the papers towards her.

"Regina, if you will just please give me a chance to do this." Emma said sitting back in her chair becoming frustrated.

"Very well then take care of this Ms. Swan, before I do. " Regina smiled slightly before handing Emma the papers back. "Oh and if you see Henry please have him home before dark, dinner starts at seven make sure he is there. I would hate to take your visits with him away." Regina waited for a response. _Huh no fun today I see._ Regina smirked and walked out of the door.

* * *

"There's something I didn't tell you." Norah said walking beside Casey on their way to school. "Yesterday, Archie invited the Mayor into my session. She told me my parents were killed in a fire a long time ago."

"What? Why is she telling you this now?" Casey stopped walking and faced Norah.

"I don't know, but I want to prove that she's the crazy one."

"Wait. I overheard Emma talking to Mary Margaret last night about someone called Mr. Gold. She said that he was the only one that wasn't afraid to go against Regina."

"Not true, I'm not afraid of her. Besides, I don't want his help. I want revenge."

"What are you suggesting? I hope you're not planning on anything crazy like knocking her off."

"No. I want people to see her for how is; evil."

"Maybe you've been hanging out with Henry a little too much."

"I'm not, this has nothing to do with Henry's curse. I know that somewhere out there my parents are alive, and if it takes everything I have I will prove that the Mayor of Story Brooke is lying."

"Ok, and how do you plan on doing that?" Casey asked then started walking again.

"I'm going to drive her mad until she finally cracks." she said exaggerating her hand motions. "All I need is a few extra cans of spray paint and some glue."

"She'll have you arrested though. Are you sure it's a good plan?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, I'm sorry." Casey stopped walking again and pulled out a handful of money "Here. To prove it you can have my savings."

"What if you need this?"

"It's no biggie; Emma is going to talk to my parents today. So I'll be babysitting again when I'm allowed back home."

"Well, when I'm out of isolation we will come up with a plan." She grinned mischievously.

* * *

:D Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

This entire chapter will take place in the enchanted forest. (so remember no italics) please R&R

* * *

Standing in front of her mirror Regina brushed her long hair before twisting it into a braid. The door crept open behind it came a soft knock.

"What is it?" The Queen hated to be interrupted. She stepped away from the mirror letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

"It's me, your majesty. I'm sorry to bother you." She walked slowly to the Queen.

"Gem, it is past your time for bed, what are you doing awake?" Her voice was motherly but was surprised that she felt so concerned.

"I'm sorry. I had a horrible dream and I can't go back to sleep." Gem wanted to rush into the Queen's arms for a hug, but stood in place secretly hoping Regina would give her one without her having to ask.

"A nightmare? What do you expect me to do about that?"

"I don't know. A hug, some sort of comfort."

It took a moment for Regina to respond. She wasn't exactly used to children."Would you like it if I tucked you in?"

"Yes please."

"Alright then let's get you back to bed." She motioned Gem to the door.

"Please, can I just stay in here with you?"

Normally children were scared of the Queen, not many of them dared to cross paths with her. Yet Gem wasn't any normal child. Living with the fairies taught her many things. She wasn't afraid of magic and unlike most of the residents in the Enchanted Forest. She was not afraid of the Queen. Regina realized this and took a deep breath before answering. "I suppose" Regina motioned Gem over to the bed and pulled the covers over her. She waved her hand over Gem's eyes "Rest now dear" she said softly.

"What did you just do?"

"It was just a little magic to help ease your mind."

"Could you tell me a story?" Her eyes were already heavy and she struggled to keep them open.

"Shh.. just rest"

Gem's eyes finally closed and Regina pulled the covers up to Gem's neck. She paused when the girl quietly whispered. "Thank you Mommy." Unsure if she heard the words correctly or if Gem was just talking in her sleep. Regina stood away from the bed. "You're welcome." She whispered before walking to her mirror. She pulled her hair back up into a braid. She thought of her Daniel and imagined how different her life would be if he hadn't of died. Maybe they would have children of their own. Just as Regina's eyes welded a tear a voice came from the mirror. "Mommy?" He taunted. "The evil queen has a soft spot."

"Shut up" She shifted closer to the mirror. "It's none of your business." She whispered

"I wonder what Snow White will say when she finds out you found your soft side again."

"No. I still want Snow White dead. Having a child in my presence changes nothing. Snow White will die."

"Is vengeance that important to you?"

"Do you really not understand what she did to me? What she took from me? I wouldn't be this way if she could have just kept her mouth shut."

"Be careful your majesty; your guest could hear you." He said nodding his eyes towards the girl then disappeared. Regina turned around to find Gem sitting on the bed. Her eyes filled with fear. "Gem, dear." She said rushing to her. "Lie back down, your just having a dream" she told her helping her back under the covers. "I heard yelling." Gem said faintly, her eyes were heavy and could barely keep them open.

"Oh, yes that was me, I simply just dropped my brush on to the floor and I stumped my toe trying to catch it." she lied to ease Gem's fear. "Now, rest we have a big day tomorrow. I have found a pony for you, and tomorrow you will have your first riding lesson." she smiled over the child's face. Gem nodded then repositioned herself under the covers. Regina once again pulled the cover over her. Once Gem fell asleep Regina left the room.

* * *

Gem ran down the castle hall, she was upset. The pony The Queen had found for her, did not like her. In-fact made her look like a fool in front of the Queen. She could barely see in front of her due to the tears filling into her eyes. She looked behind her to make sure Queen was not following. She just wanted to be alone. Gem ran straight into the wall in front of her and fell to the ground. "Oww" she cried holding her head. "Oww?" a voice came from behind her. Gem looked around and no one was around. "Who is there? Show yourself." she demanded. Her jaw dropped when the mirror began to glow and a face appeared.

"What are you?" she said standing up and walked closer. "Lets just call me a magic mirror." He said not wanting to explain why he was inside of the mirror.

"What kind of magic? What can you do?"

"I can show you anything, tell you anything. The Queen sometimes uses me as a personal adviser." He said proudly.

"Show me anything? Like a viewing globe? Only your a mirror."

"Is there something you wish to see? If so, just ask me to show it to you."

"Show me the Queen." She said hoping she wasn't inside the castle looking for her. Gem was relieved to find the Queen was outside with her Father Henry.

"Will that be all you need young one?" the mirror asked.

Gem thought for a moment. "Tell me mirror, do you about the necklace I tried to steal?"

"The necklace that will lead you to your family?" Gem nodded "Yes, show it to me." she said quietly.

"The necklace you are seeking is in the Queen's Chambers. High on a shelf above her wardrobe." He said showing her exactly where it was. Gem nodded again. "Once again, show me the Queen." she said straightening her posture. "The Queen is still sitting with her father outside." he said "Tell me child, are you planning to steal again? Please be warned, the Queen will have no tolerance for anyone who steals."

"Are you going to tell on me? If you do, I promise I will smash every mirror in this kingdom." she stood unafraid. "No reason to threaten child. I am here to help you actually. You see I don't like it here. In fact I want so bad to leave."

"Then why don't you just advise a different Queen?"

"You see, I can never leave Regina. She used dark magic, she's the reason I am stuck inside this mirror."

"Then why would you want to help me? If you can't leave, why does it matter?"

"Because you're young, and you have a chance to find your family, something Regina can never be. She is evil, and if you don't leave while you can, she will trap you here. Just like she did me."

Gem remembered the Blue Fairy's warning. Part of her wanted to believe the magic mirror, while the other wanted to trust Regina. "Tell me mirror, where can I find my parents." She said hoping he would just show a picture of them so she could see what they looked like.

"I'm sorry child, I cannot tell you where they are because I know not of them." He paused. "I must say this quickly, because the Queen is on her way up the hall. Go to Regina's chambers and steal the necklace, leave the castle and it will lead you to your family" He whispered then quickly disappeared when he heard the Queens heel's hit the floor.

"There you are child" the Queen smiled walking towards her. "Don't let today discourage you." she said taking her by the hand. "I suppose you are hungry." Gem didn't answer she just smiled and nodded. She clenched her fingers in between the Queen's hand and walked beside her to the dining hall. Quietly worrying about what the magic mirror had told her.

* * *

The Queen waited in her court yard. "I love you Daniel." Regina said quietly gazing into the sky. Regina's eyes filled with tears but she quickly wiped them away. She had to up hold the name Snow and her darling friend's had given her. "Regina dear." Her father interrupted. "Gem is on her way down the hall." Regina smiled softly. "Thank you, father. I have some important news I would like to discuss with her. Could you please keep anyone from interrupting while I speak with her?"

"Yes I will." Henry smiled at his daughter. He hoped that having Gem in the castle would help bring his daughter happiness once again. Henry excused his self when the girl arrived, closing all the door's leading outside to the court yard. He watched as his daughter greeted the girl with a hug, and then left them alone to talk.

"I have called you here today because I have something I would like to discuss with you." Regina smiled motioning Gem to have a seat in the chair in front of her.

"What is that your Majesty?"

"Please, call me Regina." She smiled softly. "Are you enjoying your stay here in the castle?"

"Yes, I am. I love all of the things you have given me. Thank you"

"Today we celebrate my dear Gem." Regina smiled leaning closer to Gem.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Your room is ready and I have fixed to be right down the hall from mine. It has been filled with things beyond your imagination." She smiled softly.

Gem smiled "I can't wait to see it."

"Also I have a surprise for you. Last night I made a decision. I have decided that I will adopt you as my child. You will live here as my daughter."

Gem shifted her body uncomfortably. Her smiled dropped into a stare. "Your daughter?"

"Oh what is it dear?" Regina snapped. "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad your highness. You have fed and clothed me, given me everything I want."

"Yes dear, but something is the matter."

"I want to find my parents. I'm sorry Regina but I just can't believe they are dead."

"The fairies lied to you. They died in a fire. I told you this already."

"I know-it's just." Gem scuffled her feet on the ground.

"It's just what?" Regina asked harshly.

"I love all these things your highness, but you are not my mother."

"What?" Regina's eyes stiffened. After everything she has done for the girl, she rejected her. Regina stood up and quickly walked to one of the doors leading inside. Then turned back to look at Gem. "Be sure you are making the right choice hear dear." She said sharply. Gem only stared in disbelief. She didn't mean to hurt the Queen's feelings."Guards!" Regina called stepping inside. "Take this child to her bed chambers at once!

* * *

**A/N**

Well? R&R please :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

The enchanted forest scene in this chapter is actually a back story before Gem was born. :) R&R please. I don't know why but this chapter was actually the hardest to write, so just ignore the bad parts..Please? Thank you for the reviews it keeps my inspiration for this story to continue. :)

* * *

Two weeks had passed, Emma somehow convinced Casey's parents to not sign their rights away. Until their issue was resolved they allowed Casey to stay with Emma and Mary Margaret. Casey agreed to the new arrangements, she was happy enough to have some peace and quiet. Even if it was only for a few days.

Emma paced the floor of the apartment. She had just received a phone call about the handwriting from the journal that Norah had given her. Thoughts were rolling in and out of Emma's mind. Everything seemed too coincidental; everything and everyone. Finally Emma sat down when she heard Mary Margaret come home.

"Hey, so how was your day?" Emma asked breathlessly. Hiding behind a fake smile.

Mary Margaret could see the stress in Emma's face. "It was fine but you don't look so well... Everything okay?"

"OK, a few days after I decided to stay here. I called a friend from home and had him look up Regina's finger prints." Emma took a deep breath catching Mary Margret's glance from the corner of her eye. "Because I wanted to make sure Henry was ok. But that's not the point, he could only find her signature from where she adopted Henry."

Mary Margaret sat down beside Emma. "Then what's the problem?"

"Norah gave me a page out of a journal she had found written by some one that_ could_ be her mother. The handwriting from the journal came up as an exact match to Regina's handwriting."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Regina has a kid, and has been keeping that secret from us." Emma said slowly.

Mary Margret's jaw dropped. "Wait, Regina has a kid?" She took a deep breath. "Emma, Regina isn't obligated to tell anyone in this town about her personal past, mayor or not."

"Maybe not, but she adopted my kid. She has an obligation_ not_ to lie to him."

"Like you lied about his father? Emma, does Regina have any clue that Norah could be her daughter?"

"Just like she lied to me about Norah's parents." She snapped defensively. "I'm sorry."Emma sighed, she didn't mean to snap. Mary Margret was right, neither one of them them should have lied. "I don't know what goes on in her mind, maybe she doesn't know. I don't know. Just promise me you won't say anything to Casey. I don't want to risk Norah finding out."

"No, don't worry about that." She shook her head still in shock.

"I have to go." Emma grabbed her jacket. Mary Margret stood up. "Where are you going?"

Emma took a deep breath. "I need to go talk to Regina." Mary Margret placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Just be careful, there's no telling how Regina will react."

* * *

Regina had just finished baking a turnover when the doorbell rang. She was slightly surprised to see Emma at the door. She just really wanted to just and slam the door in her face and tell her to leave town, but Regina had a better plan. She greeted Emma with a fake smile that anyone could see through.

"Regina, we need to talk."

"Yes, Ms. Swan I think we do" she forced her smile.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. Make yourself at home, or whatever it is you do." she said gesturing Emma to come inside. Emma waited in the foyer while Regina closed the door. She wasn't sure what to say or how to even say it. "Look, I need to tell you something but before I do, I need you to promise you won't take it out on Henry"

"What do you mean? What has happened to Henry?"

"Nothing happened to Henry but… "

"But what Emma?" she interrupted. "Spit it out. I don't have all day."

"Here, Norah wanted me to give this to you." Emma pulled out the journal from her purse holding it up for Regina to see. Regina's heart sank as soon as she saw the book she had forgotten about, the book she never thought about since the last word written on the last page.

"Where did you get this?" Regina barely choked out the words.

"Norah, she's still looking for her family. The family you told me that she didn't have."

"I..." Regina couldn't speak. Her mind filled with memories and her heart filled with achy feelings she couldn't force herself to deal with.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

_Henry paced back and forth before calling on his wife's teacher, Rumpelstiltskin. He never thought he would have to make a deal with the dark one._

_However this was important. He needed to save his grandchild. "Rumplestiltskin" he said lowly. He was surprised Rumplestiltskin had appeared so quickly. Henry had never seen The Dark One in person. He only recognized his voice from over hearing conversations with Cora._

_"Well, Well, I guess you are finally ready to make a deal?" The dark one giggled sharply._

_Henry raised a brow. "What makes you think I am here to make a deal?" _

_"It's makes things easier when you can see the future." Rumplestiltskin grinned._

_"You already know that Regina is pregnant then? My wife plans to kill the baby once it is born. She plans to cast a spell on Regina that will erase her memory of ever having a child." If Cora knew that he was there against her. She would probably kill him also._

_"What are you suggesting?" he said circling Henry. Henry tried to show he wasn't afraid. Somehow compared to his wife, the dark one seemed the least threating. "I want you to take the baby somewhere safe, far away from Cora."_

_"You are aware that with magic comes a price?" Rumplestiltskin moved in closer._

_"Yes, I am aware." He fixed his shoulders to stand bravely. "I love my daughter, and I cannot and will not bear witness to anymore pain caused to her."_

_"What makes you so sure I am willing to help you?" He ran his finger under his chin. Curious to hear what Henry had to say._

_"Because I know you will never turn down a deal. When Cora erases Regina's memory, Regina will forget that she even knew you. I know you need Regina for something. Something I am sure she will never agree to. When that time comes, I will lead her into your direction."_

_"Yes, lead her my way, but that still isn't enough. If you want to make a deal, you will have to pay the price." He spoke quickly. _

_"When the time comes, I will pay the price."_

_"And what of your Grand Daughter?"_

_He wanted to smile when Rumplestiltskin implied the baby would be a girl, but didn't. "She will find us one day. Just make sure she has a good life." Henry pulled a necklace from his pocket. "Where ever my grandchild goes" he held up the necklace. "Please... something of her mothers." The necklace was silver with blue and white gems all around it. In the middle dangled a large blue stone._

_"__Oh, alright. I will protect your grandchild, and give her the necklace." He said slightly mocking Henry. "There is one thing you are uncertain about isn't there?"_

_"__If Cora does cast this spell, what can be done to help Regina remember?"_

_"__I thought you said you didn't want to cause your daughter any more pain?" He smirked "All you have to do is find a way to trap the memory and then jog it" he said quickly. "Then no harm done." Rumplestiltskin jumped around the room, then disappeared. _

* * *

"Regina? Is this true? Do you really have a daughter?" Emma asked her.

"I was told that she died a few weeks after she was taken away" She said softly, looking away from Emma.

"Well whoever told you that lied. Just like you lied to Norah." Emma just couldn't believe Regina would lie about everything. Yet then again, she was sure Regina has done worse things, but why?

"And does anyone else know? I mean does... Norah know... That I am..." Regina sat down, holding the book in her lap.

"No, not yet. I mean I still don't know if this proves anything."

Regina knew that the chance of her daughter actually being Norah was extremely high. Why else would she have ever had the book? The one that she hadn't seen in so many years."Keep it that way... For now, I need to let it settle" she said quietly.

"Okay. Well I better get back." Emma didn't know what else to say, leaving would probably be the better option.

"Oh wait, I have been meaning to talk to you about something also. I think it's time we end this fighting between us, for Henry's sake."

"Okay, well your right. Henry is the only one that is really being hurt by this. So I'm willing to put aside everything between us. Start over, for Henry."

Regina heard the timer go off in the kitchen. "Please follow me..." Regina walked into the kitchen while Emma followed.

"I want you to know you are welcome to see Henry anytime you like. And I also wanted to give you this" she said while placing the apple turnover into a container.

"Um, thanks." Emma took the container, really unsure of what to think. Henry would tell her that everything had to do with the curse. He would tell her that the curse is breaking, because she's the savior and everyone would get their happy endings back. The curse actually made more sense to Emma then anything that's happened in the last few weeks.

"It's an apple turnover. I made it for myself but I wanted to show my thanks for coming here today." She smiled then handing her the turnover.

"OK, thanks..."

* * *

"Gold!" Regina screamed as she opened the door to the pawn shop locking it behind her.

"Oh must you close it? How can I serve customers if you're always closing my shop?" He said polishing a silver vase. He didn't look up but he didn't have to. He already knew Regina would be coming. "What is the problem now your majesty?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she slammed her hands down on the glass counter. Mr. Gold raised his brow. He knew exactly why she was there. "Sorry dear, care to elaborate a little?" he asked toying with Regina.

"Okay, let me see if I can dumb this down for you. My daughter, why didn't you tell me she was alive?"

"Much better. It was out of my hands. I couldn't tell you because I had made a deal and I will never go back on my word."

"She has been here the entire time and you didn't do as much to drop a single hint?" Regina threw her hands into the air.

Mr. Gold smirked. "Nope sorry no can do. Don't be angry with me my dear. If it wasn't for me your daughter wouldn't be alive."

Regina picked up an item off the counter. She wanted to throw it, but didn't think it mattered to him as much as that little chipped cup. "If it wasn't for you I would have my daughter." What she really wanted to do was pull him over the counter and choke him.

"Actually dear" He said taking the item from Regina's hands. "Your mother had planned on having her killed." He walked around the other side of the counter and stood in front of Regina.

"Save it. Why now? After all these years"

"Now that Regina is easy to answer. Emma"

"Emma? Is my curse weakening?"

"Just simply taking its course." He grinned "Now if you will excuse me I have a business to run." He said holding the door open for her to leave. "Maybe you need to take a walk, cool down a little." He smiled. Regina rolled her eyes. "I am not finished yet." She said taking a deep breath then left. Mr. Gold laughed "Good luck dearie." he said to himself before returning to his shop.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

_"Mother please don't hurt my baby" Regina tried pushing herself up from the bed. "Daddy please" she said to her father not caring about the tears falling from the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry Regina; there isn't anything else I can do." He said holding her shoulders helping her sit up._

_Cora turned back to her daughter and smirked. "Everything I do, everything I have ever done has always been for you dear." Cora looked down at the infant in her arms. "Fear not darling you will remember nothing of this, and then you will be Queen." She said then left without looking back. _

_"No, please daddy please help her." She said between sobs. Henry placed his hand on Regina's shoulder. "I already did." He whispered into her ear. "Regina; I need you to do something." He said handing her a journal. Write something down, something of this day. Rumplestiltskin told me that when it's time again you will remember." He whispered. _

_"__Rumplestiltskin? Daddy, you know what mother would do to you if she caught you dealing with him." Her eyes still filled with tears._

_"__Regina, you must do this quickly, before your mother returns. I will keep it hidden from her." He said hurrying her along. Regina just wrote something quickly. Then handed it to her father. "You said you helped her; the baby. How?"_

_Henry patted his daughter on her back. "Just know that she will have a good life, and she will find us one day." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Your mother will return shortly. Have faith my dear." He smiled softly then left the room._

* * *

**A/N **

Well :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

This chapter and possibly the next few chapters either have references or actual "use" of physical punishment used on a minor (just a fancy term for the word spanking) If this offends you, then stop reading now. It is used lightly, and only in a few chapters beyond this point. This chapter begins in the enchanted forest after Gem rejects Regina. R&R please.

* * *

Enchanted forest.

_"What are you going to do to me? I meant no harm." Gem asked as the Queen closed the door locking it behind her. Her eyes met girl with the familiar evil glare she had when Gem first arrived. Regina took the girl by her hand and sat on the edge of the bed holding Gem in front of her. She took a deep breath to collect herself. "Tell me, after everything I have given you; why do you reject me?"_

_"I don't mean to hurt your feelings your majesty. I love all the things you have given me. But I cannot love someone who doesn't love herself enough to let the vengeance die and move on with her life." _

_Regina raised her eyebrow, and let go of Gem. "Is that so? I have given you everything you could ever dream of." She snapped harshly standing over Gem. "However; since you are still so insistent that you find your dead parents. I will allow you stay here in the new chambers I have arranged for you down the hall."_

"But I don't want to stay here. I want to go home."

"Home? To those little bugs? They can do nothing for you. I thought you said you loved it here."

"I do. I just..."

_'You lied to me." Regina accused. _

_"I didn't lie. I like it here, but I will never be your daughter." Regina walked away and pulled down a satchel from the door. She pulled out her riding belt and gloves."Your insolence towards the Queen will not be tolerated." Regina pulled the gloves over her hands. "You have misused my kindness towards you, and stolen the precious time I spent with you." She scolded slapping the belt between her hands. _

_"Are you going to kill me?" Gem gulped as Regina walked closer._

_"No dear." Regina laid her belt on the table, leaving it there. "I told you already, I will not kill you. However I have changed my mind. You will be punished for breaking into my castle and stealing." She said walking closer to Gem._

_"What are you going to do?" taking a step back towards the door._

_"Hush!" Regina shouted. Gem backed away slowly "Come here" Regina demanded watching as Gem tried opening the door. "No." Gem tried fighting back tears. For the first time since she had met the Queen. Gem was truly afraid. "I said to come here." Regina's tone was fierce. She sat back on the bed and waited on the girl to comply.  
"Do as I say! " She screamed pointing to the spot on the floor where she wanted her. Gem quickly moved from the door but stopped "No" her voice broke. She shook in place standing just a few feet from the Queen. "Insolence!" Regina stood from the bed and pulled Gem by her arm slapping her hand across the girl's bottom a few times while walking back to her spot on the bed. Angry, and hurt was just an understatement. Her hardened angry heart had felt loved again; but it wasn't real. Gem didn't love her. She only wanted the things Regina could give her. _

_"You will live here for the rest of your years as my prisoner. You will do what I say and if you even dare to cross me I will punish you." Regina slightly shook Gem by her arms, making sure she was clear. Gem closed her eyes and spit in Regina's face. "You're not my mother!" She screamed stomping on Regina's foot. "You little brat" In a fit of rage Regina hoisted Gems light body over her lap. "How dare you defy the Queen?" Gem moved and squirmed until she was free from Regina's grasp. Regina pulled her back on her lap "Stop fighting or it will be worse" She scolded. Gem cried loudly when the Queen smacked her bottom again with her hands. "I brought you here to talk things out with you, however you refuse to listen. You are being punished for defying me and spitting in my face. Regina scolded. Once again her hand came down slapping Gems bottom. Regina stopped and held the whimpering girl in place. Then quickly finished her spanking._

_When she was through Regina helped the girl up. The queen softened her eyes and leaned in to wipe a tear from her eye. Regina leaned down to Gem eye level. "Living with fairies you never understand how to treat the person who cares for you. You will go to your bed chambers at once and stay there until I say otherwise." Regina said opening the door following Gem down the hallway. "Just remember little girl. If you defy me, the worse it will be." Regina said coldly. _

* * *

Norah snuck around the bushes of Regina's house. She pulled out two bottles of spray paint and sprayed the purple can on the apples on Regina's apple tree. "How about them apples?" Norah laughed then ran back around the front then took the other can which was blue and sprayed the windows that she could reach. Norah pulled out her phone and took a picture of the windows. Casey waved her hands to Norah signaling that Regina was coming home. Norah ran and hid with Casey and laughed to herself.

"Casey, Your cigarette" Norah whispered. Casey quickly flipped her cigarette on the ground away from her but the wind blew it on the other side of the bush in the Mayors yard.

"Oh no" Casey whispered. Norah shushed her and motioned her to watch as Regina got out of her car.

It didn't take long for Regina to notice her newly painted windows. A rage began to boil inside her as she walked up to one window and wiped her finger across the glass. Regina could smell the paint, she knew it was fresh. Then she found herself smelling the air. Across the yard she spotted cigarette smoke coming from the grass in front of a bush. Norah and Casey both sat quietly, afraid to move. Before either of them noticed; Regina had pulled Norah up by her hair and through the space between the bushes. If Regina had looked over to the right an inch more she would have seen Casey sitting on the other side.

Regina had a tight grip on Norah's hair dragging her out in the yard. Regina pulled her by the neck of her shirt to the porch and stood her against the pillar. In the back of her mind Regina really just wanted to pull Norah into a hug and tell her that she was mother. To tell her that she loved her, but the smirk on Norah's face quickly reminded the Mayor why she was there in the first place.

"What do you think you are doing?" Regina hissed in anger.

"I figured you needed to redecorate." Norah smirked. Mission accomplished, this was exactly what she wanted. She tried to keep from laughing as Regina glared at her.

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson." Regina let go long enough to reach for a small limb from a bush next to the steps. "I have given you chance after chance and you still refuse to listen." Regina said while cleaning the limb of its leaves and thorns. "I should have you arrested for this, but I realized after our conversation that the punishment of spending time in jail will teach you no lesson. Maybe you need a more direct punishment for your misconduct." Regina scolded.

Norah stepped up closer to Regina. "I told you, I don't answer to you."

"Maybe not directly, but today you _will_" Regina spun Norah around quickly and pushed her stomach into concrete support. "How many chances do I have to give you?" She growled in anger. Regina pulled Norah's hand's aside gripping them tightly. She could hear Norah laughing under her breath, so when had enough room, she pulled the limb back ready to swing. Norah tried to wiggle to free herself from Regina's hold, but she just held tighter. "I will give you one more chance. Say you're sorry and I will let you go." She said into Norah's ear. She paused and waited for Norah to apologize because that was really all she wanted to hear. "Anything you want you to say?"

Norah mumbled something that she didn't hear. "What?" Regina released her grip a little so she could hear what Norah had said. "I said fuck off" Norah screamed "Fine" Regina pulled the limb back in the air and swung it across Norah's rear.

"Wait! Stop it!" Casey screamed from the driveway running towards them, but Regina was too angry to turn around. She ignored the screams behind her and raised her hand again and swatted Norah this time harder. Norah chuckled so softly it almost sounded like a cry. When Norah laughed louder, it didn't take long for Regina to realize that Norah just wanted to get under her skin. She gripped Norah by the back of the shirt again cuffing her wrists together with her hands, moving her to the front door. "We're going inside" Regina turned the door knob but was pulled back by her jacket.

"Please Madam Mayor, Stop." Casey begged "It was me, I did it. I painted your windows."

She turned around letting go of her grip on Norah. She focused on Casey for a moment then back to Norah. Her mind battling the thoughts of telling Norah she was her mother, she knew Norah wouldn't accept her. She held back her smile, and the urge to reach for her daughter and hug her tightly. For a second in her mind it almost didn't matter how angry she was. Yet; angry was a safer choice and unfortunately for the girls, Regina was pissed.

"Whichever of the two of you did this, it doesn't matter. Miss Phillips, this sort of action is unacceptable, and you both know this. Both of you will come inside and give me ten reasons why I should not have you arrested and thrown into jail. Then you will scrub this awful color off my windows."

"Yes ma'am'" Casey said quietly walking inside and Norah followed.

"Please, have a seat on the couch and do not move until I say to. Neither one of you are to speak unless you are spoken to. You will give me ten reasons to excuse you from jail and you will number them one by one" Regina instructed handing them a paper and pencil. Regina placed her hands on her hips watching the two teenagers.

Norah dropped her pencil on the floor. "But I didn't do anything, remember?" She stood up with her hands on her side mocking Regina's stance.

"Really? You think that I believed that this was not your art work?"

"Then why am I in trouble? If you don't believe me?" Casey chimed in.

"Trespassing, delinquency, lying. Shall I continue?" Regina jerked the papers from Casey's hand.

"What about you? You attacked me!" Norah argued pointing her finger at Regina. Her eyes widened when Regina stepped towards her.

"No, you vandalized my home, I have every right to defend my property." Regina pointed her to Norah "Sit down. Now." Regina stepped closer to Norah moving her back into the couch to sit down. "You have ignored everything Mother Superior, the Sheriff, your teachers and I have tried to tell you. You completely ignored your grounding and today you vandalized my home." Regina stood with her arms crossed standing over the girl.

"Oh, yeah that explains it. I'll get right on this list." Norah snarled.

Regina's eyebrows rose. "Shall I continue what I started outside Norah?"

Norah was unfazed by the Mayor's question. "What was that Madam Mayor?" Norah mocked. Regina grimaced leaning down into Norah's ear. "Maybe not now, but I will. I promise." Regina whispered. "Now, both of you sit here and remain quiet until I return." Regina said then left the room.

* * *

It was almost dark outside and Norah was tired. She wanted to go home finish her homework and go to sleep. Not to mention get away from Regina. "Um, Ms. Mayor? What time will Emma be here?" After everyone finally calmed down, Regina called Rebecca to come get Casey. While Norah was stuck alone in a house with the Mayor waiting on Emma to take her home.

Regina was busy reading the excuses she had Casey and Norah write. "She will be here shortly. I have decided to allow Henry extra time with her." Regina answered while reading Norah's paper. She shook her head in disbelief at some of the things she had written.

"Is Casey going to get into a lot of trouble? Are they going to kick her out again?" Norah didn't hear the conversation between the three of them. Regina told her to stay inside, but she watched from the front window. Rebecca didn't look to happy when she pulled Casey by the arm to leave. Regina took a deep breath. "No. I won't let that happen." She sat the papers aside.

"Why? You don't even know her."

"I know her parents, she's had it hard." She answered softly. Her mind and heart fighting to just tell Norah she was her mother. This was a perfect moment. She even asked Emma to keep Henry out longer so she could tell her. "However; that is not important anymore." Regina sighed "We need talk. I need to tell you something."

Regina stood up and left the room and came back with her brief case. "A few weeks ago you asked Emma to help you with something." She pulled the journal from her briefcase and slid it over to Norah.

"Where did you get that?" Norah grabbed the book holding in close to her.

"You asked Emma to help find the owner of this book, am I correct?"

Norah nodded. "I think the person in this journal could be my mother."

Regina smiled and her eyes filled with tears. "That journal is mine. I am your mother" Regina choked out softly.

"You're what?"

"Your mother" Regina leaned in close to Norah "I have waited so long for this."

Norah couldn't wrap her head around the news a small part of her wanted to hug the Mayor but what she really wanted to do was scream. Norah stood up from the table. "Excuse me Madam Mayor." and quietly walked outside in shock. Regina didn't know if she should follow or wait, her gut told her to follow so she did. Regina found her sitting on the front steps, lighting a cigarette.

She hated the smell of smoke and to see someone especially a teenager smoke just pissed her off. "I will not condone your nicotine habit." Regina stepped down in front of her. "Where do get these anyway?" Asking so she could find the person that sells to her underage daughter.

"Where ever."

"Where ever? That is not an acceptable answer. Not that it matters. Put it out, give me the rest and come back inside."

Unsure if Regina was speaking as the Mayor or her new found mother. It didn't matter to, she had truly just had enough. "Uhm, Thanks, but no thanks." she put her cigarette out on the ground then stood up. "No offense, but taking a small pack of tobacco away from me; does not make you my mother. Pick another battle."

Regina did not have much patience for sassy teenagers. She grew tired of the back talk very quickly. In the enchanted forest no one dared to cross the Queen. If they did she would have them punished or killed. Here in Story Brooke Regina didn't have much choice, lucky for her she had ten years of parenting under her belt. Not including the few years in the Enchanted Forest with young Snow.

"Mother or not, I am an adult, and you are a child. Inside now." She demanded, pointing her finger towards the front door. "I'm not a child." She muttered under her breath. To Regina's surprise Norah obeyed. Regina followed her daughter into the living room. She sat down quietly on the couch in front of her. Norah didn't speak, or even look at her. Regina raised her head. "I am sure you have questions for me. When you are ready to ask, ask." Norah didn't even acknowledge the mayors presence until moments later. Regina skimmed through paper work at her desk when Norah finally broke her silence.

"Where will I sleep?" she asked slowly.

Regina's heart filled with the hope that she had actually meant which room was hers. "If you mean what room will be yours, I have a guest room. You can decorate it however you like."

She nodded "What about Casey? Can she come visit?"

"Yes" she finally answered after taking another deep breath. Norah's face showed no expression or emotion. She sank into the back of the couch. Regina turned back to her paperwork. Silence again filled the air, until the doorbell broke the silence.

"Is that Emma?" Norah asked sitting up. She would rather let Emma arrest her then to be in the Mayor's presence at the moment.

"Why would she ring the doorbell? Henry is with her." Regina responded while opening the door. There stood a tear filled Mary Margret.

"What are you doing here?" Regina grimaced.

"Madam Mayor it's Henry... He's in the hospital." Mary Margret's brittle voice broke Regina's expression. "Why didn't someone call?" Regina asked grabbing her coat.

"We tried, but Emma figured you were talking to Norah. So I came to tell you I could stay with her."

"Norah will come with me." Regina argued, but more worried about Henry. "Fine, you can stay with her. In the waiting room." she retracted. "Now get out of my way."

* * *

**A/N **

so I was a little hesitant on posting this chapter because I didn't want to go out of character, everyone that has read this part of the story reminded me that the Queen did take out an entire village.. and some other pretty awful things, Hope everyone likes this chapter. :) R&R


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Okay, this is the last chapter for a few days. I need to get caught up. I decided to go in a different direction than what I had orignally planned for future chapters. I know where I'm going with and it will just be even better. I need a few days to get caught up. :) Thank you for the reviews.:)

* * *

When Regina finally returned home Norah had fallen asleep on the couch. In a way she was glad that Mary Margaret or now that her curse was broken- Snow White; brought Norah home. Regina didn't recognize Norah from the enchanted forest. She wondered if now that the curse was broken if she would know her as the Evil Queen. Regina took a small blanket and covered her sleeping daughter to protect her from the chill throughout the house. Regina retreated to Henry's room and cried into his pillow. Her son, was right all along and now the curse was broken. He left her, what if he didn't want to come back? Yes of course she had Norah, but she doesn't know her daughter like she does her son. Regina gazed to the window and noticed the purple fog fill the air. Regina gleamed, magic is coming and soon she will have both her son and daughter. Soon she will have everything.

Norah felt the blanket cover her, so much of her wanted to cuddle. Yet much of her wanted to run. She quietly listened to the cries coming from upstairs. She wondered if something had happened to Henry. She made her way up the stairs and to Henry's room.

"Madam Mayor?" No answer. Regina's sight was caught up with the purple smoke to turn around.

Maybe Regina didn't hear her. "Hello?" Norah stepped slowly behind Regina careful not to startle her. "What is that cloud?" She spoke softly. Regina turned to Norah and smiled. "That my dear is what we need to talk about." Regina motioned her to follow back down the stairs.

"Tell me, what do you remember?" Regina took both of Norah's hands with hers.  
"I don't know what you mean? The last thing I remember is falling asleep here" Norah paused. "No, I remember running from that purple cloud in the enchanted forest"

"So you have your memories back?"

"Yes, I do I remember everything." Norah smiled back to Regina.

"Do you remember who I am?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"No, I lived in a small village returned home from a friend's house and the whole town was murdered. I lived alone until the curse came."

Regina heard someone banging on the front door she peaked behind the curtains and saw the crowd in her yard. "I need you go upstairs and stay there until I come get you." Regina said walking her to the stairs. "I have upset a lot of people in this town; I need you to stay inside for your protection. Do you understand?" Norah shook her head and walked towards Henry's room.

It had been at least an hour since Regina sent Norah upstairs. She figured Regina had forgotten about her. She walked to the hallway "Regina? Hello?" She realized she was home alone. She admired the pictures on the wall, pictures of Regina and Henry. Norah pulled out her phone and called Casey. "Hey, I need to talk to you. I'm at the Mayors house."

* * *

Norah waited impatiently outside. "Hey" Casey walked out of breath from the back of the house. "Do you know it takes an extra 10 minutes to get here?" "Don't worry, we don't have to walk now" Norah held up keys to Regina's car. "Would you like to drive?" She smiled.

"I do know where the Mayor is" Casey took the keys and started the car.

"So what is this thing that Mr. Gold sent after her?"

"According to Ruby it's a wraith. A soul sucker. Everyone is at the town hall trying to get rid of it."

"Like kill it?"

"You can't kill it. It's already dead."

"That's bad ass." Norah smiled. "I have a question. Do you have your memories back? Who were you in the enchanted forest?" Norah asked getting out of the car.

"I remember everything, but I don't ever remember meeting you. Trust me, my life there wasn't to interesting either."

"Oh. I don't remember anything. Regina asked me if I did and I lied."

"Don't worry, they'll come back to you. We better get inside though." Casey said pointing to David running inside.

Casey and Norah followed David inside the town hall. They hid behind a doorway and watched him carry broom's giving them to Snow. "Torches" he said walking over to Emma.

"Wait someone else is here" Regina stood from the ground. Quietly, pointing to the wall behind David. Snow and David walked around to where Regina was pointing and found Norah and Casey spying. "What are you doing here? It's not safe." Neither responded. "Come on, but you have to stay out of the way." David said annoyed taking Casey by the hand walking back in the room with Regina and Emma. Snow and Norah followed quickly behind him.

"Regina hurry" David yelled letting go of Casey grabbing a broom. The ground started to shake while lights around the room began to blow out. The wraith wasn't far away. Norah stood on the other side of Emma. "What's happening" she said over the sound. "Norah get back" Emma pushed her back with arm. "Go home" Emma scolded. The wraith flew its dark shadow into the room. David and Snow tried waving it back with the torches. As the wraith neared closer, Casey hid behind a table. The dark creature seemed angry. The wind the Wraith brought in moved the chairs and tables. Casey stared up at the wraith, walking closer to it. When the dark creature turned to her, Casey fainted. David came from behind the wraith with his torch moving it back from Regina and Emma.

Finally the portal began to open. Norah jumped in front the wraith running to Regina. "What are you doing here?" "Regina Don't break your concentration! "Snow screamed through the wind. As the wraith closed in the portal finally opened. Emma jumped and pushed Regina aside as the portal sucked the wraith down. But the dark creature grabbed Emma by her feet and pulling her down with it. Mary Margret jumped after her. Just as David was about to jump after his wife and daughter, Norah rolled under his feet following the two adults down the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Sorry I know its been awhile since I last updated. I had alot going on and couldnt get to the computer. R&R and I will update again pretty soon. :) Thanks.

* * *

Norah woke to the sounds of Emma's voice. They had been in the enchanted forest for days searching for a way home. Norah would rather stay in the enchanted forest but Snow gave her no choice. The enchanted forest wasn't how it used to be. It wasn't safe for anyone especially with Cora alive. Everything about Snow annoyed her. She freaked out when her adult daughter climbed up a beanstalk with a pirate to retrieve a compass. Norah didn't blame her; she wanted to freak out when she saw the bean stalk.

Emma jerked Norah up by the arm waking her up. "Kid come on we have to go." Norah's eyes widened as a zombie came from behind "Emma!" Norah screamed moving out of the way while Emma fought off the Zombie. "The compass" Emma screamed dropping it on the ground. Emma tried reaching for it but it was picked up by another zombie. Snow and Emma fought off the zombies. While Norah stood out of the way. She wanted to help but Snow pushed her away from the fight. Norah's eyes caught Aurora and Mulan leaving the group. Norah quietly stepped down from the hill and followed. She walked through the woods as quietly as she could. She heard leaves crunching behind her. Norah stopped to listen, deciding that it was her own imagination Norah continued. The leaves ruffled behind her again, this time closer. "Emma?" Norah stopped. "Hello?"

"Ah young Gem." Hook said walking from behind the one of the bushes.

"Oh it's you." Norah rolled her eyes turning to leave.

"Wait, I have something important to ask of you." Hook stepped in front of her blocking her way.

"What do you want?" Norah wasn't afraid of Hook. He really just annoyed her. She was glad Emma had left him at the beanstalk. Norah wanted to ask him how he traded a hand for a hook, but she didn't really feel like small talk.

"I need you to do something for me." He stepped closer to her, and Norah took a step back. "What do you want?"

"I need you to talk to Emma for me." That completely surprised her. She figured he just wanted to hitch a ride back to Story Brooke. "No, no way."

"I think you might want to do as I ask." He said he stepped again. Norah didn't feel threatened at all. Snow and Emma acted as if he were some kind of criminal. Which he probably was considering he was a pirate. Norah didn't care, she wasn't the least bit afraid of him.

"Look, Mr..? I'm sorry I forgot your name." She really didn't forget his name. She used this as a defense to gain control over the conversation. Something she did a lot.

"Jones, but you can call me Hook."

"Oh right, Captain Hook. Listen you might not know this, but I answer to no one and demanding is not how you ask people for favors. Try using the word please once in a while." She corrected him

"Gem, could you please talk to Emma for me? Tell her that she should have trusted me." He faked his tone.

"I'll do that, if you will stop calling me Gem."

"If I don't call you by your name then what do I call you?"

"My name is Norah; I've never had the name Gem." She spat.

"Wait, do you have any recollection of your life in the enchanted forest?"

"Not a single one, let's keep that between you and me. Now that you have brought it up, I have a question. Did you know me before the curse? Do you know where I lived?

"No, I am sorry I only met you once" he lied. He knew exactly who she was, but figured it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell her at this point. The sound of crunching leaves came from behind Hook, only louder. Which means there was more than one person. Hook turned behind him, then back to Norah.

"It's them, Emma and Mary Margaret." Norah rolled her eyes again. She was actually enjoying her time alone without Snow's annoying parenting.

"If you would excuse me young one, I must be going. I will catch up with you soon" Hook stepped aside so Norah could pass. She rolled her eyes and continued walking bumping to Snow and the rest of the group by the stream.

"Damn it you scared me." Norah yelled at Snow while brushing the mud off her pants.

"Scared you? Where have you been? We have looked all over these woods for you." Snow replied angrily. Emma dropped her eyes to the ground listening to her mother scold the teenager.

"I followed Mulan, they were running away!" Norah defended herself, but it didn't matter. They would never listen.

"You are not to leave our sight while we are here ever again. Do you understand?" Snow was angry, worried and tired. She wanted to go home to her prince and would be closer to getting home if Norah hadn't of disappeared.

"You know what, your right, I'll stay with you the rest of the way." Emma knew Norah's tone all too well. Norah may have agreed to stay with them but Emma knew she would do something else instead.

"Look kid, the curse may be broken but I'm still sheriff." Emma said stepping in front of Norah tying a rope around Norah's waist. It wasn't tight at all Norah could slip out of she wanted to. Emma took the other end and tied it to her waist. "You could get out of this if you wanted. But if you do, when I catch you and I will. The next time I'll tie your hands." Norah sighed in response "This is stupid, but whatever makes you feel better Emma. Let's just go." She said walking on.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **Here is another chapter. Set in the Enchanted Forest. Chapters beyond this point will mostly become darker..slightly not in every chapter. It does get nicer. :) R&R

* * *

At the stables the Queen waited beside Gem for the pony to be tacked. Regina smiled when the guard led the pony out. "Go on dear, climb up the saddle. Today I will be riding with you, and if we have time I would like to show you something special." She smiled. Even after Gem rejected her, Regina still tried to gain Gem's trust. After all, Gem did somehow soften Regina's heart again. She just needed to prove that she had good intentions. As far as Snow White and her prince were concerned, Regina still wanted them dead. She just kept that a secret. She helped Gem up, and placed the reins into Gems hands. Then climbed on the back of her own horse. "Are you ready dear?" Gem nodded then nudged her pony to move and followed behind Regina. They walked through a pasture and then into a ring. Regina tightened her grip on the reins then pressed her heels gently into the horse's side. She rode him around the ring and when he began to trot she lead him over a small hurdle and then over another. "Now you try it." Regina smiled. Gem really didn't feel like riding, she actually hated it. "Let's go." Gem nudged her pony into a trot. She led him over the same hurdles Regina had jumped. She circled around the ring and kicked her pony to gain more speed. Gem turned the pony's direction as if she were going to jump the taller hurdle but really lead her pony out of the riding ring. Regina kicked her horse to chase after her. Gem turned back to see the Queen directly behind her. "Come on. We have to run away." She said kicking her pony again to make him go faster. Regina's horse was too fast for the pony. Once she got close enough Regina grabbed a hold of the pony's reins and slowed him down. Regina turned the pony around and led them back to the stables. Regina climbed off her horse and shoved the reins into the guard's hand. She crossed her arms and waited as a guard helped Gem from the saddle. "Bring her here." The guard took Gem by the arm and pulled her towards Regina. Regina softened her expression and leaned down to make eye contact. "What were you doing? You could have gotten killed."

"I'm sorry Regina. I just thought that maybe."

Regina interrupted "Maybe what?" she tilted her head a little when she noticed that Gem was trying to think of something to say. "Were you trying to run away from me?"

"No, I-wouldn't'" Gem was lying and Regina knew it. She glared at the girl for a moment then took her by the arm. "Have you not learned what happens when you lie child?" Suddenly it didn't matter how soft Regina's heart grew when spending time with Gem. The same anger she felt when Gem rejected her would harden it back over just as quick. Regina tightened her grip on Gem's arm and took her back to the castle.

The queen drug her down the hall "Come on you little brat" she popping her backside along the way. "Your majesty." A guard stopped her. "I have some news about that matter you asked me to take care of. "It's going to have to wait, I have some other business I need to take care of." She glared down at Gem. "I'm afraid this cannot wait. Our forces are closing in on the enemy. We will need you there at once." The Queen softened her grip on Gems arm. "Certainly." She smiled towards the guard and caught herself in a slight day dream of wrapping her hands around Snow White's neck. Gem was able to free herself from Regina's grasp. She turned around and ran in the other direction. Regina quickly caught her again by the arm and pulled her back to where they were standing. Regina turned back to see Henry peak around the corner. "Father, send for my carriage. I will be leaving right away." Regina looked down at the girl. "You my dear will wait in your chambers. Hopefully by then you will have learned a lesson from your actions today." She said then headed towards Gem's chambers. Gem tried to move away from Regina but her grip was too tight. She squirmed until she met the queen's forearm with her teeth and bit down. "Guard." Regina called "This child is to be punished. Take her to her chambers immediately. "I hate you" Gem spat as the guard took her in his arm. Regina laughed as she walked behind the guard following them to gems chambers. "Leave us" the Queen said to the guard pulling her belt from her waist.

"You have disrespected me for the last time. I had hoped you would be able to sit and think about your actions. However because of what you just did your punishment will be more severe." She said then grabbed by the waist and hoisted her over her knee. Regina raised the belt, Gem squirmed on the queen's lap when the belt came down harder than before and then again. Tears streaked from the corner of her eyes while the queen screamed through each smack. Regina pulled Gems small hands out if the way. While her hand brought the belt down on Gem's backside. She didn't want to stop, all her anger came out through the belt. She was in control, over Gem, over the pain she gave with each slap of the belt. Gem wept into Regina's legs. She could feel the tears falling from Gems eyes, but she didn't care. She needed to learn. Regina stopped and stood the girl up in front of her. "I had hoped that today I would not have to punish you. Your actions have obviously proved otherwise." She said then wiped a tear from Gem's eye. "I am leaving, and will return in a few days. Remember child, I do have guards watching over you and if you dare to do anything other than what I say. I will find out." Regina softened her expression a little. "Now get change your clothes and get ready for dinner. I will have the night maid help you prepare for bed." Regina said then left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **some parts will seem a little slow. I'm not really trying to go along with the show, but certain events keep me on track so that way I dont go way off. :) R&R I will update in a few days.

**Edited: **I fixed a few errors in this chapter. If you notice any half words or whatnot please tell me and I will fix it. :)

* * *

"This is it, this is where Rumpelstiltskin' cell is" Snow said to the group standing outside of the cave.

"Are you okay kid?" Emma helped Norah Untie herself. "I have a name, and I'm fine. I'll wait out here. You can tie my feet together for all I care... But I refuse to enter that Cave."

Snow nodded to Emma and followed her inside with Mulan and Aurora. Norah hid behind a hill when she saw Cora enter not to long after. Contemplating whether or not she should follow behind Cora. Just as Norah decided to help, Cora came outside compass in hand. Norah followed her to Lake Nostros and watched her and Hook open a portal. Emma, Snow and Mulan ran down from the caves and they all fought. When it seemed as if they were going to lose the battle Norah jumped on Cora's back stopping her from killing Snow. Snow pushed Norah out of the way, but just as soon as Cora reached for Snow's heart Emma jumped in front of her. Then a white light came from Emma's body pushing Cora back from her. Norah began to take off in a different direction but Snow grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the portal with her and Emma.

When they returned to Story Brooke. Regina, and Henry were there waiting for them. Norah caught a glimpse of Mr. Gold walking away. Henry ran to Emma and hugged her. When Regina saw Norah climb from the portal she wanted to run and hug her, but Norah just walked away and stood by herself. She waited on Emma and Henry to leave before she approached Regina."So, I hear that you saved us?" Norah really didn't know what to say, but she wanted to say something.

"Of course, I won't let any harm come to you ever." she smiled. "Come on, lets get back to the town. Maybe later we could talk." Norah nodded then walked with Regina leaving the woods.

* * *

Regina sat in a booth alone feeling out of place. Emma invited Regina to the homecoming party, at first she refused but she wanted to spend time with Henry, and more importantly Norah. Who didn't even bother to show up. After listening to the crowd laugh and talk amongst themselves she grew bored rather quickly. She grabbed her things and left the diner without a word to anyone. Regina walked to her car slowly, recalling the conversation with Emma outside of the diner. Regina couldn't get Norah off her mind. She wanted to talk to her, to bond with her. Regina wiped a tear from her cheek before driving home. Unaware that just a few miles away, Norah sat alone by the beach thinking of her mother.

Norah threw a stone into the water watching the wave roll over it. Everything was quiet, everything but the waves. At least she thought. Someone was talking nearby. She couldn't hear what this person was saying but she didn't care. Norah walked towards the docks leaving the beach. As she got closer she could make out a person standing close to one of the docks. It was Cora. Norah didn't' know too much about her just what Snow had told her, which wasn't much. She knew that Cora was evil, but that of course didn't stop her from getting any closer. It didn't her long before she realized that Hook was with her. Part of Norah wanted to run away and warn Snow and Emma, but what would it matter? They never listened to what she said. Instead Norah decided to take action into her own hands.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed running towards them.

"Oh child, do not interrupt" Cora waved her hand causing Norah to freeze in place and then again causing her to disappear.

When Norah woke up she found her hands tied together, but whoever it was that tied her must have been in a hurry or just not paying attention. Norah easily freed herself and climbed out of the room they held her in.

"Leaving so soon?" Cora caught her by the back of the arm and pulled her back from leaving the ship.

"What do you want?" Norah spun around freeing herself from Cora's grip. "Oh dear child, maybe you should just worry about yourself." She smirked. "I remember you, you're the girl that Snow and Emma had with them back in the Enchanted Forest. I'm sorry that I never had the chance to introduce myself.

"No need to. I know who you are, and I am not afraid of you." Norah stood bravely. She had hoped Cora didn't notice that she was actually intimidated by her. "You're the Queen of hearts, the one that rips them out." She said stepping closer showing no fear.

It took everything she had to keep from putting her hand in Norah's chest to rip her heart out. Only Cora came to Story Brooke for one thing and one thing only. Her daughter. "Well, I see that you are well informed. Humor me dear, what is your name?

"It's Norah, and just so you know whatever you are planning to do here. You will never get away with it!" Cora laughed then stepped closer. "What makes you think I won't rip out your heart and crush it?" she asked pointing her finger at Norah's chest.

Her throat tightened but she replied quickly. "If you were going to do it, you would have done it already." Cora smirked and drew her finger back. "I suppose so, I don't really have time to toy with children anyway." Cora looked down at Norah's fingers. "What is this?" she pointed down at the girl's finger tips. They were glowing with small sparks popping lightly. Then faded quickly when Cora took her hands. "I knew I sensed magic. I figured that with the Savior breaking the curse magic would just be strong here for a period of time."

Norah jerked her hands way and hid them in her pocket. "I don't have magic. I don't know what you're talking about." This was not a cop-out, Norah never knew she had magic. Part of her didn't want to believe Cora, if it wasn't for the tingling in her fingertips she wouldn't have. "It was just static electricity"

"Static- what? Oh well dear I haven't had time to accustom myself with things in this realm. I do however know magic when I see it, and you my dear Norah have it."

"I don't have magic." Norah took her hands out of her pocket and waved them around. "See?" Cora waved her hand over Norah's quickly. "Don't go around waving your hands. You don't know how to control it." Cora said magically forcing Norah's hands back into her pockets. "How can I have magic? I don't believe in it." She said trying to force her hands from her pockets.

"Maybe you should re think that. The question is not how you have magic. The question is what will you do with it?" This was perfect, if she could teach Norah how to use her magic. Cora would be unstoppable. Not knowing much about the girl actually didn't help the situation, but Cora smiled at the thought of Norah somehow being related to the Charming's. "I can teach you, teach you how to control it. You will be able to do anything."

Norah still trying to pry her hands from her pockets. "I don't want you to teach me anything." she grunted still struggling. By this time Cora grew annoyed fairly quickly. "Focus child!" her thin patience shown through her stern voice. Norah immediately stopped and stood in front of her. "Just let my hands go."

"Just wish yourself free and you will have it." She said softly, stepping closer. "Just close your eyes, and think of something that makes you angry. Feel that anger and use it to wish yourself free." Norah stood for a moment before even thinking about what Cora had said to her. It wasn't very hard for Norah to channel her anger. She thought of Regina, and how much she wanted to hate her, yet love her at the same time. Norah opened her eyes and pulled her hands from her pockets. "I can't believe I just did that."

"You did" She laughed lightly "You can do so much more once you learn to control it."

"No, I don't want to learn anything from you."

"Why not? You trusted me not to rip out your heart, and then moments ago to free yourself."

"What do you want from here anyway? Why did try so hard to get to Story Brooke?"

Cora smiled faintly. "Because my daughter needs me, she's been dealing with quite a bit for a while now."

"Then just go to her, instead of hiding on a boat."

"You see it isn't that simple, the residents in this town are not very fond of me. If they knew that I have returned, my daughter will retreat and turn against me. And you my dear are going to help me."

"Why should I help you? What makes you think I won't run away and tell everyone you have returned?" Cora really didn't have time for games. It was either force Norah to help or kill her. "Would you really want to cause such a riot? Be careful of what you do. When others find out that you have magic. They will try and take it from you. It's your choice."

Norah thought for moment, Cora was right. If she told anyone that Cora was in Story Brooke, there would be an all-out war. If Mother Superior found out that she had magic, she would probably take it away. "What if I still refuse to help you?" Cora stepped closer to her. "Then I will rip out your heart." She said tracing her finger along Norah's chest. "You want to learn more about magic don't you?" Cora could read it in her face. "I will make you a deal." She said stepping away. "I will teach you how to control your magic. If you help me get my daughter back. Stop resisting child, I am running out of patience."

Norah took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll help you, as long as you promise you will teach me more magic." Cora laughed she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist using magic. "Good decision. Now I have some business to attend to. Run along and we will continue tomorrow."

"Your letting me go? What if someone sees me?"

"Just wish yourself where you want to be, and you will be there. Do the same when you return tomorrow." Norah closed her eyes, at first she didn't know where she wanted to go. She sure as hell didn't want anyone to see her, especially Regina. Once she thought of a place, she focused and then she was gone


	14. Chapter 14

Please R&R and thank you to those who have. Ive spent the last two days at the computer re writing things, so everything helps keep my inspiration up. :)

* * *

Norah didn't know where to go. She sucked it up and walked to Regina's house. They really never did get a chance to talk. Of course Norah didn't give Regina any kind of a chance to get close to her. She stood at the door wondering if she should knock or just walk in. If the Mayor wasn't her mother she would probably bust the door down just to piss her off. Norah took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Regina? Hello?" she called stepping into the foyer. At first she thought she was alone, but a few moments later Regina came from the kitchen.

"Hello Norah." Regina smiled still holding herself back from running to her daughter. "We have something's we need to discuss." She said quietly then motioned Norah to sit. "Of course we do." Norah rolled her eyes and then sat down, and then waited for Regina to speak first. "While you were away, in the enchanted forest. I had some paper work drawn. It's all been signed" she pulled the papers from her bag. Regina spoke as if she were in one of her meetings. "Mother Superior signed them, you no longer have to stay in the orphanage." She finished before handing them to Norah. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Of course Norah had questions, plenty of them. "My father? Who is he?"

Regina took a deep breath. "His name was Daniel, he died before he even knew I was pregnant." Regina's voice dropped off softly. "I suppose while you were with Mary Margaret in the Enchanted Forest she took the time to tell you about my past."

"No, actually she was too busy trying to get home and running from Cora. Actually no one has told me anything except for you." Regina's heart lifted a little. The less Norah knew about her the better, but it wouldn't take long until someone from the town informed her. After another deep breath Regina had decided that telling Norah about her past would do more damage. "I have a surprise for you." Regina stood up and walked to her stairs. "Follow me" she smiled then walked on. Norah followed behind her slowly, then stopped when Regina opened the door to her guest bedroom.

"This is your room." Regina smiled. The walls were painted a vibrant blue with a purple border. The bed was fluffed with a soft purple blanket and pillows. Norah hid her excitement well, she walked in and just smiled. She really wanted to jump around in circles but kept herself under control. Regina pulled a drawer open from the nightstand and gave Norah a book from it. "This is yours. It's a journal, something for you to keep your thoughts in." she smiled then pointed over to the closet. "There's more." Norah gave in, she let all her excitement show she ran over to the closet and pulled it open. The closet was full of brand new clothes with a new back pack for school. "Well, do you like it?" Regina stepped back into the door way to give Norah some room. "Like it? I love it!" Norah shut the closet door and walked as fast as she could over to Regina and hugged her. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Norah said squeezing her tightly. Regina again felt vulnerable. She hugged her daughter for a while, her tears rolling down her chin.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

_"Your majesty" Henry said to his daughter. "The girl is waiting for you in the hall" Regina turned towards him. "Thank you father." She smiled softly. "I wanted to speak with you first." She smiled walking over to him. "I know that you had wanted to Gem to stay here as your grandchild. I had hopes for that also. She doesn't love us daddy. Gem has abused my kindness towards her." She said in almost a whisper._

_"Regina please, she's just a girl. Give her another chance. She will learn to love you. The three of us could leave and start over." The queen hid her tears that wanted to fall behind her anger. "No, she's had her chance. She will never accept me. She has hopes that she will find her family one day. That will never happen._

_"What are you planning on doing about that?" _

_"I'm going to take that hope and crush it"_

_"Regina please... Give the girl time" he begged. Henry hardly ever showed much emotion. Yet, since Gem had come to live in the castle. He could barely hold back the excitement. Regina noticed this, she didn't want to hurt her father but she felt she had no other choice._

_"Enough!" Bring her here and leave. Henry opened the door "She's ready to see you" he said softly. Gem walked in the room slowly. Henry gave her a soft pat on the shoulder then shut the door behind him._

"Walk faster child" Regina said sharply. "I have some things I would like to discuss with you." Regina motioned her to sit. Gem remained quiet. "I know the last few days have been hard on you. I also know that last night while I was away you snuck in here to steal from me once again." she cut off sharply."I had hoped you would learn from your first mistake." She said coldly. 

_Gem's throat tightened. "I'm sorry, Regina. I just want to find my family" her voice broke between words. Regina pulled her riding gloves from her pockets and put them on. "You're sorry? What you should be is thankful I haven't ripped your heart out and crushed it. No matter what you say, or do my dear. You will never find your family."_

_Regina stood up and pulled Gem by her arm and opened the door. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Gem said to Regina dragging her down the hall to her chambers. "Leave." She told the guards standing by the door. Gem pulled away from Regina and back away towards her bed. "Please Regina I'm sorry. I promise I won't steal again." Regina ignored her pleas and locked the door behind her. As Regina got closer to her. Gem threw a box sitting on the night stand and hit Regina in the face. Then quickly moved away. _

_Regina stood up but noticed the necklace on the ground. She bent down to pick it up but dropped it when the ruby began to glow. When it did, she remembered everything. She quickly grabbed the necklace and turned back to face Gem. "Gem, I am suddenly feeling ill. You are to stay here until I return. I do hope you have considered the consequences of your actions." She said with little effort walking towards the door. She couldn't bear to look at her. Regina stepped out and locked Gem inside. Then walked away._

* * *

**A/N**

So this chapter is a little bit softer than the others. Hope you like enjoyed. R&R please :)


	15. Chapter 15

Here goes another chapter. I spent a little more time on this chapter trying to detail expressions/tones. (Something I am horrible at.) R&R please :)

* * *

The next morning Regina knocked softly on Norah's door. "Norah, it's time to wake up. You have an hour before you have to be at school." She said before pulling the covers off Norah. "Wake up, time for school." She laughed when Norah's leg stretched from under the covers. Norah sat up then followed Regina down stairs. "I know that you are not real happy about the idea, but it is important that you do attend school." Regina said putting a plate of food in front of her. "I have spoken with your teachers about your attendance record. They have all agreed to allow you some extra time to make up grades, so you won't be failing." Norah was only half listening, for one she didn't care about school and two she wasn't awake enough to care about school. Norah was up half the night talking to Casey over the phone. "Can Casey come over today?" Norah interrupted Regina mid-sentence which actually sounded like muffled rambling to her. Regina paused before answering. "I suppose." Before Regina could say anything else the doorbell rang. "Get your things." She said looking at her watch. "The bus will be running soon." She said then left the room to answer the door.

"Emma? What are you doing here? Henry, is ok right?" Regina asked looking around Emma to see if Henry was with her.

"Henry is fine, he's on his way to school." Emma paused when Norah walked around Regina to come outside. "I'm here on official business."

"Official business? Just spit out Ms. Swan, I need to take my daughter to school." Regina hooked her arm through Norah's then stepped down shutting the door behind her.

"Something has happened and I need you to come down to the station for questioning." Regina took a deep breath then looked at Norah. "Go straight to the bus, and go to school. I _will_ be by shortly to check on you."

Norah nodded then walked away heading towards the bus stop. She wondered what Emma had wanted, but she didn't wonder about it long. She had other plans and school was not one of them. Norah waited until both Emma and Regina had left then ran back to the house inside and into her bedroom. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes. She pictured Cora standing on the ship waiting for her. When Norah opened her eyes she found herself sitting on the floor in front of Cora.

"Stand up dear, it isn't polite to sit on the ground." Cora said standing over her. She held her hand down to help Norah up. "I'm sorry." Norah said brushing herself off. Cora just smiled. "It's quite alright dear, now you know you should always stand when you transport yourself." She said walking away then returned with a candle in her hand.

"I want you to light this candle." Cora said holding it in her hands. "Just wish for it, and it will happen." Normally Cora wouldn't be wasting her time on teaching someone magic, especially since her daughter needed her. She would get what she wanted one way or another. Using someone else's magic to get to that point would suit her just fine. Norah closed her eyes and the candle lit up. "I did it." She smiled. "Now what?"

"Now blow it out." Cora held the candle out away from her, but pulled it back when Norah walked closer to take it. "Wait, you can't just blow it out with it in my hands. Use your magic to bring the candle to you. Then blow out the flame." Norah closed her eyes and held out her hand. "Keep your eyes open, you can't direct something to go somewhere if you can't see where it's going." Cora corrected again. Norah held out her hand after a few moments of aggravation the candle finally appeared in her hand. Cora couldn't help herself. She was proud the young girl had learned so quickly. "Good, now blow it out." Norah smirked she had a different plan. Instead of extinguishing the flame, she pushed the flame out extending it beyond the boat. Cora waved her hand drawing the flame back into the candle. "Very well, I see that you are proud enough to show off your new talent." She said before blowing the candle out. Norah didn't get a chance to respond a loud clanking came from beneath them. Cora ignored the noise and smiled when the doors to the stairs beneath them opened. "My dear captain. What a surprise to see you this early." She said walking away from Norah to help him catch his balance.

"I see you have gained a trustee." Hook stepped closer to Norah. "How very nice to see you again." He said politely. Norah rolled her eyes. "I wish I could say the same." Hook smirked then turned back to Cora. "Do you have any idea who this girl is Cora?"

Cora tilted her head to the side. "By the sound of that question, I suppose you know something that I do not." Was Norah keeping something a secret? Of course she was, not purposely. Cora knew that as the magic unfolded the secrets would also, but what exactly did the pirate mean? "From the Enchanted Forest. She is the girl that Snow White and the savior brought along with them."

"We've already established that." Norah spat interrupting the conversation. "I know you know something else Hook, something from my past. Tell me." She stepped closer to him but Cora pushed her back stepping between them. "What is she talking about captain?"

"Her memories, she has no recollection of anything before the curse broke. She thinks I know her, but I only met her once."

"Interesting, and how did you meet her?"

Hook sighed deeply. "I helped you escape a prison. Before and after I have no clue as to what happened to you." He said to Norah. "Now, if you would please stop with the questions. I have a crocodile to kill." He started to leave but Cora was not finished.

"Not so fast." Cora stopped him with her magic then turned back to Norah. "I'm sure you have studies that you need to attend to. She waved her hand causing Norah to disappear. Then turned her attention back on Hook.

Cora didn't like secrets, especially if she suspected that it had something to with her family. "I know you are keeping something from me. What is it?" she waved her hand releasing him.

At first he hesitated, it wasn't his place to share Norah's real story. Hook knew that if he didn't tell Cora, he would never get his crocodile. After all that is the only reason he came here. "Back home in the Enchanted Forest, she went by the name of Gem. I found her when she was imprisoned in your daughter's castle."

"A prisoner? Surely my daughter had a good reason to keep her in a cell. I can see she is troublesome."

"It wasn't exactly a cell. She had her own bed chambers and all sorts of things to play with. However the girl rejected your daughter's offer to stay as her child." As Hook continued his story Cora began to figure things out. Norah was the child she told Rumplestiltskin to get rid of. The child of Daniel and Regina. Cora stopped listening half way through the story. All she could think of was Regina. She wanted her daughter to need her, and now she had the perfect plan. She would use Regina's own child against her.

"Captain, there is one more item I will need before you extract your revenge on Rumplestiltskin. A potion, I'm sure he has it with his things. I need to restore some of my granddaughter's memories."

* * *

Well? what did you think?


	16. Chapter 16

Enchanted Forest

* * *

Gem walked slowly down the stairwell of the castle and opened the door.

"I'm free" she smiled, but heard guards come after her. She ran across the bridge and hid behind some trees. After they passed she ran again. She could hear their voices, they weren't too far away. Finally she reached a clearing and ran across the field. When she reached the other side she stopped. A guard came out from behind a tree and closed her in between the other guards behind her.

"Please don't make me go back. Please." Gem cried as the guard picked her up and put her on the horse.

"The Queen will not be happy with you."

When they reached the castle doors, the guard pulled her down from the saddle. Gem jerked her hand away from his and walked slowly beside him. She stood tall, showing the guard she was unafraid. Her posture stiffened when he grabbed her pulling her into the room with Regina.

"Your majesty." The guard said interrupting her conversation with Hook.

"What?" She turned around and saw Gem standing beside the Guard. "I have no time for this miscreant. Take her to her Chambers."

"But your majesty. She was running away. We found her running towards the forest." The guard told her letting Gem free from his hold. "Running away again? Really." The Queen walked over quickly grabbing Gem's arm and pulled her away from the guard. "Leave us." She said then shot a glare down to Gem.

"Please, Regina- I" Gem wanted to cry, but she couldn't. The Queen would see her weak, and she didn't want that.

"What?" Regina snapped.

"I'm sorry."

Regina let go of Gem and stepped away, softening her facial expression. "Aren't you happy here child? Even after you reject me I still treat you well." Regina turned back to Hook after Gem didn't answer. "Captain I have business to take care of, before I can finish with you. Please allow me a few moments alone with this girl."

"Yes of course, I'm sure whatever you need to do is more important than your original plans."

"Fine." Regina jerked pulled Gem across the room placing her in a corner. "Stand here, until I decide what to do with you." She spat then walked away. "Now captain, where were we."

"I believe you were telling me how I can begin my revenge on Rumplestiltskin"

"Ah yes" The Queen smirked

Gem waited until the Queen turned away from her and then quietly tried to leave the room. She opened the door to find two guards waiting for her. Regina quickly walked over and jerked Gem back by the arm and shoved her towards the bed. "How dare you run away from me?" The Queen glared at Gem moving closer to her. "Captain" Regina called not moving her eyes from the girl in front of her. "Please hand me my satchel from the desk." Hook didn't know what she needed the satchel for. He didn't even really care, he just wanted his crocodile. He stepped away from the Queen when she snatched the bag from his hands. Gem shifted her feet when the Queen pulled out her riding gloves. "Please I'm sorry I promise I will never run away again." Gem begged. She knew she would be punished. Just like the time before she crossed the Queen. Many times she heard that she was lucky the Queen didn't kill her. Over the past few months Gem had sort of become something like a whipping girl. Every time one of Regina's plans for revenge on Snow White fell through, she would take it out on her. The rest of the time, Regina did keep her promise. She allowed Gem her room in the castle and still continued her riding lessons. Yet, still wouldn't accept the Queen as her mother, because she wasn't. Gem knew that it made the Queen angry, but she didn't necessarily care.

"It's too late for sorry" the Queen spat pulling Gem over her knee. Before she could lift her hand Hook cleared his throat. "Regina I really hate to interrupt but I really think we should finish what we started here."

"Captain I just need a moment alone. If you would please excuse yourself."

"Of course, I'm sure that punishing this child is more important than the work we have started. I'll let you get to that, and maybe next week we can pick up where we started" he said walking towards the door.

"Wait" Regina let go of her hold on Gem. "Guard" Regina called pulling Gem by the arm towards the door. "Take this child to her chambers. I will deal with her when I return." As she pulled Gem towards the Guard, Regina leaned Gem towards herself bending her over slightly and slapped her hand on Gem's rear. "That's just a taste of what you're going to get when I return." The guard took Gem by the hand and left.


	17. Chapter 17

"I have to tell you a secret." Norah whispered to Casey. They were upstairs in her room. Norah closed the door just in case Regina came upstairs. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone." She said closing the curtains. Norah sat out a candle on the desk in front of her window. Then stood beside Casey. "Watch." Norah closed her eyes and the candle lit up. "How did you do that?" Casey picked up the candle checking it out.

"I have magic. I've been learning how to use it secretly. That lady that Snow and Emma were going on about the other day. She's been teaching me how to use magic on an invisible ship near the docks."

"Wait, you mean Cora has been teaching you magic? Norah I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I've heard some awful things about her." Casey's parents knew Regina before she became the Evil Queen. Her mother worked as a maid for Cora, while her father was a cook. They were friends with Regina, but when Daniel died, they quickly moved away. Growing up Casey had always heard stories about Cora having a personal vendetta against her parents.

"You've heard some awful things about Regina being the Evil Queen, but here you are sitting with her daughter." Norah mocked. She was just so sick of everyone telling her what to do.

"Yeah, but she's been trying to redeem herself, for you and Henry. I don't ever remember Cora trying to redeem herself." Norah didn't even respond. She knew Cora was evil, but she didn't care. Norah heard the doorbell ring and then yelling.

Norah and Casey both ran down stairs to see what was happening. In the front yard Regina and Emma were fighting with each other. Norah wanted to turn away and shut the door but she was more interested when Regina used magic to throw Emma back from her. Norah ran down the steps but mother superior held her back from getting any closer. Regina closed her arms around herself and disappeared leaving only smoke behind her.

Casey pushed passed Charming and pulled Snow to the side. "Wait, what just happened? Where did Regina go?"

"I don't know." She took a deep breath when Norah freed herself from Mother Superior. "It's Archie, he's dead. Regina killed him." She told Norah. "We need to find her and contain her before she hurts anyone else."

"What do you mean contain her? Where did she go?" More importantly, will she return?

David stepped up beside them. "Maybe you should stay with us, just in case she returns. There's no telling what Regina is capable of." Which was a lie, Regina was perfectly capable of doing anything she wanted.

"She wouldn't hurt me." She stated as a matter of fact.

"You don't know that." Snow said hoping to convince Norah to come with them. "You saw for yourself, her magic is back." No matter how much Snow wanted to believe Regina could change. Archie was dead, and Regina killed him.

"I can protect myself. I have magic also and I am not afraid of her." Norah knew that telling the Charming's about her magic was a big mistake. She realized this when Mother Superior stepped behind her. "Magic? How long have you had magic?"

"Since Cora came to Story Brooke." Casey interrupted. She knew Norah wanted to keep it a secret but she wanted to protect her friend. She looked at Norah and mouthed an "I'm sorry." But was relieved when Norah gave her a forgiving nod.

"Cora is in Story Brooke? Why is she here? The portal closed after us, how did she get here?"

"Hook is here to. They came on his ship, it's down by the docks." Norah mumbled quietly.

"Norah, I told you not to go anywhere near her." Snow scolded.

Norah hissed. Snow apparently didn't remember that Norah did not answer to her. So why would she have to listen to Snow White? "I didn't do it on purpose. She kidnapped me. Besides she's only here for her daughter. She doesn't want to harm anyone."

Snow remembered that she never explained who Cora was exactly, but then she never thought she would have to. "Do you realize who her daughter is? Regina is Cora's daughter." She put her hand on Norah's shoulder. "You're coming with us. It isn't safe here anymore."


	18. Chapter 18

It's been two days since Regina disappeared, since Norah found out that her grandmother was Cora. Two days that she's been living with the Charming's. Snow of course wouldn't let her out of sight, and now Archie's dog has come to stay there also. Norah skimmed through Henry's book. Hoping that something would jog her memory. Surely if she told him that her memories did not return he would help her. Henry though was having a hard time dealing with the death of Archie. She sat beside him as he drew on the table. Emma came over and sat on the other side of him.

"You plotting your escape from Shaw shank, kid?"

"No, they're blueprints. I had some ideas for what to do if David and Mary Margaret move out." He pointed to the paper. "Look."

"You want to make Mary Margaret's room an armory?"

"Yeah. You know, for weapons and stuff. To protect us – from Regina." Henry really didn't want to believe that his adopted mother would hurt him. He knew that she would however hurt anyone to get to him.

"She's not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let her." She said softy hoping to give some comfort.

"She's not going to hurt anyone." Norah interrupted. "She probably didn't even do it."

"She hurt Archie." He turned to Norah then back to Emma. "What if she wants to take me back?

"That's not going to happen." Emma said then noticed Pongo becoming agitated when a knock came to the door. "Pongo? What is it?" she opened the door and there stood Archie alive.

"Archie…" Norah said running over. She wasn't exactly excited to see him. She was happy he was alive, which meant she could leave and go home.

"Hi." He stepped inside petting Pongo.

"What happened?" What Emma really meant was _"How are you alive?"_

"It was Cora. She kidnapped me." Henry ran to Archie and hugged him. Archie patted Henry's back assuring that he was alright.

"Yeah, she's pretty good at that." Norah walked back into the kitchen. "Told you Regina wouldn't hurt us." Emma took a deep breath. "Henry. We were wrong. Regina didn't do it."

"I knew it. Maybe we should let her know." He said letting Archie go. Henry smiled at Norah. "You were right, she's still trying to do good. We have to find her."

"Good idea, I'll go find her and then I can go home." After two days Norah truly missed having her own bed.

"No, you're not leaving. Cora is still out there somewhere and it's too dangerous for you to go looking for her alone." Norah figured it to be pointless to argue with Emma, she wouldn't listen to her anyway.

* * *

_"Care to elaborate?" Hook said walking behind Regina on their way to view her mother's body._

_"What are you talking about?" Regina slowed down enough so he could catch up_

_"The girl that you have here." _

_"Oh the menace. She stole from me, so I have taken her as a prisoner."_

_"A prisoner? Do you allow all your prisoners such nice things?" He said referring to the pink dress that Gem wore. Most prisoner that he's seen would be dressed in rags._

_"No captain, she's just a child. However it's none of your business." Regina opened the door to the chamber where her mother lied in a casket._

_"Satisfied?" Hook said standing behind her._

_"Did she put up a fight?" Regina walked slowly towards the casket. _

_"Nothing I couldn't handle."_

_"Thank you. Now leave us. I'd like a moment alone to say goodbye." Hook left the room closing the door behind him._


	19. Chapter 19

Norah sighed heavily then flopped down in a chair. When no one was looking she closed her eyes and wished herself away. When she opened her eyes she was sitting down a chair. In front of her was Cora and to her surprise, Regina.

"How did you get here?" Regina already knew the answer but she didn't want to believe it. Her daughter had magic, and she used it to find her.

Cora smiled then turned to her daughter. "Simple my dear. She used magic." Cora helped Norah stand up beside her. "Your daughter is quite beautiful Regina, much more obedient when it comes to magic."

"Mother don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter." Regina's urge to protect Norah grew even stronger when Cora took Norah by the hand. It wasn't long after that, Regina's questions stopped and became more of arguing words towards her mother. Norah's magic tingled in her fingertips. She could feel it watching them argue. "Stop it. Stop fighting."

The tingling in her tips became more of a sting and it hurt. They both ignored her presence and her plea's to stop the fighting became muffled.

Norah couldn't hold it any longer her hands were hurting too much. She moved one of her hands up and a light shot across the room. When it did the mirrors and other decorations fell to the floor. She used all her energy to stop them from fighting and in doing so she fainted on the couch behind her.

Regina ran to Norah and tapped her on the cheek. "Norah wake up." This was the perfect moment for Cora to help her granddaughter regain her memories. Cora moved behind Regina and pulled her away. "Let me dear, she simply has just gotten upset and drained all her energy." Cora pulled a vile from her pocket and waved her hand over it causing the potion to mix. "Don't worry, it's just something to help her regain her energy." She waved her hand over Norah and her eyes opened just enough to show she was awake. Cora tilted Norah's head so she could drink the potion.

"Drink dear, you will feel better." Norah took the potion and drank it. A few seconds later a light moved over her body and Norah was able to stand. "Thanks" she said to Cora. Then took a quick glance around the room. She wanted to laugh when she noticed a hole in the wall. "Sorry about your wall." She couldn't believe her magic was that strong. Regina put her hand on Norah's shoulder. "As long as you are alright. It's all that matters." When the sound of Regina's voice hit Norah's ears. A flash of memories came to her, and she instantly remembered who she was from the Enchanted Forest. Norah stepped away from Regina as if she were afraid of her. "Don't touch me." She said backing away.

"Mother, what did you do to her?" Regina recognized the fear which meant that Norah must have suddenly remembered something about the Evil Queen, but what she didn't recognize was Norah. Her eyes caught a small smirk from her mother. "She simply had a case of amnesia dear. I only helped her regain her memory." Cora stood beside her daughter and leaned close to her ear. "Such a beautiful child isn't she? I am quite proud of you dear, she has turned out to be such a Gem." Regina's eyes grew wide and she turned to her mother. "What did you just say?"

"I said she was a Gem. Is something the matter?" Right then Regina understood the fear coming from her daughters face. She too had regained a memory one that she had hoped would never return.

"Norah, please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Regina walked slowly towards her.

"My name isn't Norah, its Gem. Your right, you won't hurt me, because you will never see me again." Norah closed her eyes and disappeared.

* * *

Sorry these chapters are short. I'm running out of motivation to continue. I think I'm going to end the story within the next few chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

Norah appeared just in front of the town line, she heard a car pull behind her and she quickly stepped out of the way. Mr. Gold, followed by Belle got out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Gold asked pulling the shawl from his neck. "Run along child you have no business here." There was something Norah about Mr. Gold that stuck fear into her. Norah backed away and ran into the woods. She didn't go far, she stayed close enough to watch him pour a potion over a shawl. Then cross over the spray painted boundary. A surge of magic crossed over him. Norah wanted to get closer to see if she could hear what they were saying. She snuck behind the car and ducked down so they wouldn't see her.

"It… It worked." Belle smiled taking Mr. Gold by his hand.

"Yes, it did. It did."

"Now you can find your son."

"Oh, Belle, I so wish you were coming with me."

Norah rolled her eyes. All this mushy mushy. She was hoping something exciting would happen, but it just bored her. Norah stood up so she could leave but a shot came through the air. Belle had fallen forward through the town line. Norah turned back to see Hook pointing a gun towards Mr. Gold.

"Belle?! Belle? Belle!" Mr. Gold laid her on the ground.

"Hook what are you doing? Norah came from behind him. Hook looked towards Norah. "Oh, fear not. She'll live." Then turned back to Mr. Gold "She'll just have no idea who you are."

Mr. Gold laid Belle on the ground. "What you've done cannot be undone." His voice was teary.

"Well, now you finally know how it feels! Well, go ahead, crocodile. Do your worst!" Hook smirked then stepped closer. Norah moved back to the other side of the car. Mr. Gold opened his hand producing a fireball. He moved his hand to throw it but heard a car barreling down the road towards them. Mr. Gold grabbed Belle and rolled them both out of the way. Norah ducked behind Mr. Gold's car. She heard the other car swerve and crash. After a moment Norah walked around to see what happened. Hook was lying on the ground unconscious. Norah pulled out her phone and called 911.

It didn't take long for Emma to arrive, but she Norah wasn't exactly happy to see she brought David and Mary Margaret along.

"Norah." Mary Margaret ran to her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about Belle. She was shot, then this guy comes down the road like a crazy person and runs over the pirate." With no doubt Norah was pretty shaken up. Between gaining her memories, and what just happened. It was enough to send Norah into a panic but she just shook it off. Mary Margaret eyed her for a moment then leaned down to her height to make eye contact.

"What were you doing out here alone? Go get in the car and wait there." There it was, the part of Mary Margaret that Norah did not miss at all. Yet this time she was just too tired to argue. Norah climbed in the back of the squad car, Mary Margaret climbed in beside her. "What are you doing? I don't need a babysitter."

"Given your record for running away or disappearing, I'm not going to let you sit alone in the car."

"Whatever suits you, but I think Emma and David might need your help." Norah pointed towards Emma and David trying to pull Mr. Gold away from Hook.

"It's ok the paramedics are here." They watched as David pulled Mr. Gold from Hook and Emma direct the paramedics to the driver of the car. After the paramedics were able to load the driver of the car into the ambulance, Emma and David came back to the car. Before Emma put her seat belt on she looked back to Norah. "I'm taking you to the hospital." Emma didn't leave any room for arguing. Norah may have been okay, but Emma knew that Regina would want her to be checked out, she owed her that much.

* * *

After sitting at the hospital for two hours, Norah was finally able to be released. She was tired, drained, and just wanted to go home. She thought about Cora, and then about Regina. Norah closed her eyes and dozed off sitting in the chair. When she woke she was back at Mary Margaret's apartment on the couch with a blanket over her. It was morning and she had no idea how she got back there. Thankfully Henry came down stairs, at least she wouldn't be stuck there with Snow and David alone.

"Hey Norah." He smiled plopping down on the couch beside her. "I have a question. Have you talked to my mom?" He finished in a whisper. Norah shook her head no. She didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't feel like answering any questions either.

"I wanted to tell her that we know that she didn't do it."

"Do what?"

"You know, kill Archie."

Norah thought a moment before responding to Henry. Part of her wanted to tell Henry about what happened with Regina in the Enchanted Forest. Maybe Henry could help her make sense of it. So much of Norah wanted to forgive Regina, but what if she couldn't? "Henry I need to tell you a secret, but I can't tell you here. How about a walk?"

"Sure, is this top secret?"

"You better believe it. Get your coat and bring your book." Norah hurried putting her jacket on while Henry got his things.

"Hey kid, where are you going?" Emma said walking down the steps. "We're going for a walk, then maybe lunch." He smiled. "I mean he is sort of a brother now." Norah added hoping it would help. "We've hardly gotten to spend any time together." Maybe that was pushing it.

Emma almost said no, but it wouldn't hurt Henry to go out and spend some time with his friend. After spending the night at the hospital Emma really just wanted to sleep. "Promise me, you won't let him out of sight and if you see Cora you will call me right away." She said to Norah.

"Don't worry Emma, I promise it will be fine."

"Alright, you have an hour."

Henry hugged Emma. "Thanks, we'll be back." He smiled but when Norah opened the door Mr. Gold stepped inside. Norah backed away slowly then ran to the other side of the room. Emma noticed this but she was more interested in what he wanted. "Gold. We've all had a long night." She motioned Henry to go sit with Norah.

"You remember that favor you owe me, Miss Swan? I'm cashing it in."

"It's not… A good…"

"You do honor your agreements, don't you?" He interrupted. "I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack your bag."

"Wait. Find someone? Who?"

"My son. It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it's really best for all concerned if I leave, and you're going to come with me. We're leaving at noon." He turned away then left closing the door behind him. Emma sighed then sat down beside Norah. "So what was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gold. When he came inside your face turned pale, like you have seen a ghost."

"Look, I don't know. There's just something that creeps me out about him." She said pulling her head phones out of her pocket to ignore Emma.

"Emma, are you really going to go with him?" He didn't want Emma to leave. What would happen to him if she did? She just finally returned from being sucked into a portal and now she's going to go chase after Rumplestiltskin's son?

"You are coming too, and he isn't really giving me much of a choice. I made a promise." Emma patted Henry on his back. "Go start packing. I'll be up to help you in a minute." Henry nodded then left the room. There was a moment of awkward silence. "So you're taking him with you?" Norah asked to just keep Emma from starring at her.

"Yeah, I don't think it would be best if I left him with Cora running around town."

"I guess not."

"Norah, I need you to promise me something."

"What? I'm not going to follow you. I've seen what happens when you cross the town line. I don't want to be an orphan again."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Oh, sorry."

"I need you to stay with Mary Margaret."

Was Emma kidding? Stay there with Snow? "Oh no, I'd rather go back to the orphanage." Norah didn't understand why she couldn't just stay with Casey.

"Just while I'm away. I know she can be a little…"

Norah laughed interrupting Emma. "Chipper? Over bearing? Over Parental to children that aren't hers? Over protective? Annoying?"

"Yeah, something like that, but she will make sure your safe. So please just stay here."

"Ok fine, I promise I will try to overlook her giddy personality and stay here. How long that lasts is beyond me." Which really wouldn't take that long. That was good enough for Emma. She patted Norah's head and then went upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Enchanted Forest.

* * *

"We meet again." Rumplestiltskin said to Henry popping up behind him.

"Yes, I have something to ask of you."

"Of course you do. Why else would anyone call me for help?" He gloated.

"It's Regina. I am afraid she is out of control."

"Not out of control, maybe just controlled" He laughed.

"Yes, by the magic you taught her to use. The child that is staying here. I know she is my granddaughter."

"Your granddaughter? Did Regina have a child?" He toyed, but he could tell Henry was in no mood.

"She has rejected Regina due to her ways. I know that she will never accept Regina and I am afraid for her life."

"I'm not a mediator, Perhaps you are in need a more suitable reference. I know a certain cricket that may help you."

Henry knew exactly what he wanted. It was time to be persistent."No, I want Regina to forget again. Forget that Gem is her child." He had no time for games.

"Yes, yes, of course. I do have a spell for your situation."

"Name the price."

"Well dearie, it will be just as before. When the time comes Regina will remember that she has a child, blah blah blah. However the child will never remember anything of her past."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, your family will be apart forever."

"As long as my granddaughter is safe."

"Do you have that item with you? The one I told you to capture the memory in so long ago?"

"You mean this?" Henry pulled the journal from under his jacket and gave it to Rumplestiltskin.

"Ah yes" he smiled. "Don't fret, after Regina and her daughter drink the potion. They will soon forget each other."

"And when the time is right you will restore their memories?"

"I can't simply restore the memories, however they will be reunited once again."

* * *

Regina unlocked the door to Gems chambers holding her belt to the side. "Your majesty" Hook came from behind her. "Captain." Regina smiled "I'm surprised to see you are still here. I thought you would be long gone by now."

"I had some unfinished business."

"Then go finish it, somewhere else." She spat. "I have some business I need to take care of myself." Before Regina opened the door Hook grabbed the belt away from her. "Just give her a break." He said quietly. Regina snatched the belt back away from him. "Do you have a soft spot pirate?" Hook didn't answer. "Very well." Regina opened Gems door and gestured him inside. "This miscreant needs to learn where her home is. She broke into my castle, stole from me, and then lied. She must be punished for running away. Something I am growing tired of quickly. I may just have her killed instead."

"No. Please don't I promise I'll be better I promise I'll be good." Gem stood up begging. Regina motioned Gem to come forward. Then handed hook the belt. "Take care of this captain. I will return shortly"  
"Please don't."  
"I won't" he laid the belt down. "I'm going to help you escape."

"You are? How? She has her guards watching every move I make. There are no other ways out."

"There are other ways. How do you think I got into the castle? Besides, now that the Queen trusts me. I can go anywhere. " He smiled holding his hook up. "Follow me, and stay close." He said opening the door. Gem knew what would happen if Regina caught her running away again. She followed him anyway. She trailed close behind him as he led her down the hall towards some stairs. Hook heard guards coming down the hall. He stopped and pulled Gem into a corner.

When the guards passed they raced across down another hall. Hook stopped when they reached a door. "Here is where we will part ways. I don't expect it to be a long wait before Regina realizes you are gone." He opened the door and then picked Gem up placing her in the back of a wagon. "Hide under the blankets. Then when you can run. Run far away and never return." He said covering her with a blanket. Gem reached her hand out before she covered her head. "Thank you." Hook nodded then walked around to the driver. He pulled out a small bag filled with gold. "Don't stop until after you reach the first village." The diver took the bag. Then slapped the reins on his horses back "Yah" he called moving the horses forward quickly.

"Good Luck." Hook said to himself then walked back into the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Regina and Cora watched from her car parked across the street. They watched Norah help Emma and Henry load into Mr. Gold's car. "It looks like they are leaving." Cora smirked. Finally she got what she wanted, her daughter broken. Regina let a few small tears cross her cheeks. "Don't worry dear. You will get your kids back. Snow, her prince and the Savior will not be able to do anything about it." Regina didn't respond. Part of her was happy that her mother had returned, while another part just wanted her to leave. She watched Norah walk away from Gold's car and go down the street. Regina opened her door, her instincts telling her to run after her. Cora put her hand on Regina's arm. "Don't, she isn't ready. The time will come and she will be. If you go to her now she will only reject you."

"How do you suppose that will happen? You heard her, she wants nothing to do with me." Her voice breaking into tears. She jumped when the back door opened, it was Hook. "I don't know if you were trying to hide. Anyone could spot you if they looked close enough."

"What do you want Hook?" Regina snapped.

"Well, I do have a crocodile to skin remember?"

"Well you're a little late with that. He just left town, with Emma and my son."

"Where's Rumplestiltskin gone?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if he's left town, then he's powerless. He can be killed."

Cora turned around in her seat to face Hook. "The moment either of us leave, we lose our magic… And our advantage."

"Your memories?" Hook asked to make sure. He didn't want to forget about his crocodile.

"None of us were victims of the curse. It's not about memories – it's about magic." Regina wiped another tear from her eye.

"Well, I don't need magic. I'll go after him alone."

"Even if you could find him, do you really think you can just walk up to him and stab him in the heart with your sword?"

"Well, I prefer my hook, but I can't find that now." Hook opened his door to get out of the car.

Cora waved her hand pushing the door closed and locked the door. "You're not going anywhere."

"I deserve my vengeance!" He attempted to unlock it but gave up once he realized Cora's magic held the door shut.

"You're right, you do. And, with The Dark One gone, we can search for the one magical item that can actually kill him here… His dagger."

* * *

Enchanted Forest.

_"Your Majesty. Come quickly" the Guard said running down the hall. "The girl, she is gone." Regina's eyes darkened. _

_"Gone?" She stomped into Gems chambers to find an empty room. "I locked this door behind me, how did she escape?" The guard did not respond. "Oh forget it, leave." She said then walked over to the mirror. "Where is she?" the mirror lit up a picture of Gem hiding under a blanket of a wagon being carried from the castle. "Guards! Stop that wagon!" She screamed. "How did she escape?" _

_"I am sorry Regina. I do not know. It is no use now, the wagon is surely long gone by now."_

_"Oh you exhaust me." She spat then stomped out of the room. "Father, send for my carriage." She said walking down the hallway. _

_"What are you planning on doing?" the Genie popped in and out of each mirror along the way. Regina stopped. "I assume that Gem will be returning to only family she knows. I am going to take that family and burn them down to the ground." _

_"Regina what is the matter?" Henry walked to her slowly. "Please Regina just calm down." He held his hands out with ease, ready to hold his daughter. Regina backed away from him. A hug would not do the trick. She was the Evil Queen. Not the daughter he once knew, and never again would she be._

_"Gem, she's run away. She's foolish to think I won't find her."_

_"Maybe it's for the best Regina, she isn't happy here."_

_"I don't care." Regina hissed. "I have given her everything, and yet she still treats me as if I am a stranger."_

_"Regina darling please just give the girl another chance. Don't you think she deserves to be happy?"_

_"When will I get to be happy daddy? Everything I have ever loved has been taken away from me." Regina's voice broke off into tears. "I know that you know Gem is my daughter, your granddaughter. She returned just like you said, but she doesn't love me." Henry stepped closer and pulled his daughter into a hug and for a moment she didn't seem to mind. "She just doesn't know the real Regina. The one I know." he whispered. Regina pulled away,quickly drying her tears. _

_"I don't care what it takes daddy. When I find her, she will return with me. If I have to lock her in the tower, then so be it. She will never run away again." Her tone turning sharp in a matter of seconds. Regina pulled her riding gloves from her pocket. "It's going to be a long ride home in the carriage for Gem." She said pulling the gloves over her hands. _

_"Regina please."_

_There was no time to stand around and argue. No time for begging or conversation. Regina's eyes met her father's with a familiar sharp tone, one that he has seen many times. "Have you prepared my carriage?" Regina didn't give him time to answer. "Have it ready before I get to the doors." _

_"Yes dear." Henry said. Then ushered a guard retrieve the carriage. Then turned back to Regina. "Shall I have dinner dishes prepared for you and Gem when you return?"_

_"Do as you wish, although I seriously doubt Gem will feel hungry when I am through with her." She spat then stomped off._

_Henry followed behind her but not to closely, then quickly disappeared into his chambers._

_"Where are you Dark One?" He mumbled just in case Regina returned. _

_"What was that? I couldn't hear you." The imp laughed "Are you ready to undo what has been done?"_

_"Can you? Will the potion you have prepared undo things?"_

_"No, it won't. I just wanted to see how you would react." Rumplestiltskin really enjoyed messing with Henry's head. He would simply believe everything. _

_"I don't have time for games Rumplestiltskin. Do you have the potion prepared?"_

_"Yes of course." He smiled pulling a vile from his pocket._

_"We must go then, I'll send for a carriage."_

_"Ahh.. We cannot go by a carriage unless you want your daughter to figure it out and blow your whole plan."_

_"Then how else do you suppose we get there?" _

_Rumpelstiltskin grinned showing his teethe. He stepped closer and grabbed Henry by the arm. "I am the Dark One, magic can take me anywhere." He laughed then in a second of smoke they were both gone._

* * *

**A/N**

So I have figured out a back story is actually easier to write and change (if needed) then what Story Brooke is.. Idk why. :) R&R :D More updates soon!


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n** So this chapter is pretty long, once I got started I didn't want to stop. Will post a few more chapters tomorrow. R&R Please :)

* * *

"Here you go." Ruby said sitting a dish down in front of Norah. "Thanks." Norah smiled faintly. "So how are you doing?" Ruby asked then sat down in front of her. "What do you mean?" Norah dropped her fork on the plate. She wasn't exactly hungry but ordered something anyway.

"You know with Regina gone, and Cora being here. That must be hard, I'm sure you're very worried about her."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's the Evil Queen she can handle anything." Norah spat. She kept it a secret that she actually saw Regina right after Archie reappeared. The less she had to think about it the better.

"You're right." Ruby smiled. "I bet last night was pretty scary." Ruby said with ease. She got the feeling that Norah didn't feel like talking, but she didn't want to leave her sitting alone. Norah shot a glance as if she wasn't sure what Ruby meant. "At the town line, with Belle and Rumplestiltskin."

Norah sighed "Ruby are you on break or something?"

"Not really. I just saw you were sitting alone and thought that maybe you needed someone to talk to."

"Why does everyone want to talk?" Norah grunted. She really didn't want to be rude to Ruby, but she really just wanted to be alone. "Look, Regina forced me to go see Dr. Hopper before the curse broke. That is done and over with, I don't need anyone trying to counsel me."

"Hey, look I'm sorry, I was just trying to be a friend."

"Then go be a friend to someone else."

Ruby snickered. It didn't hurt her feelings that Norah was trying to push her away. She actually found it amusing that Norah sounded exactly like Regina. "Well if you need me, you know where to find me." She said then left the table. Norah turned around when she heard Mary Margaret and David come inside the diner. She quickly sunk down into the booth. She didn't want them to see her. One because she was supposed to be at the apartment. Two because she really didn't want to deal with either of them. She sighed deeply when David and Mary Margaret walked over to her.

"We told you to stay home." David scolded. Norah didn't respond. She didn't care what either of them told her to do. Sure it was in her best interest but who were they to decide that? She answers to no one. "We have bad news." Mary Margaret announced to the room just after she shot a glare to Norah. "Regina and Cora are working together. They were in the woods searching for Rumplestiltskin's dagger. We believe she is planning to control the Dark One."

Norah rolled her eyes and turned her head towards the window. "What do you mean control the 'Dark One?' Are we in danger?" Someone in the room asked.

"Cora could use the Dark One to do her bidding. Or worse, become the Dark One herself. So yes, we are all in danger." David chimed.

"Please no one panic." Mary Margaret turned her head towards Norah when she heard a puffed laugh come from the booth. She took a deep breath then continued. "Right now we are a step ahead. Neither of them know that we know about their plans. Regina has never trusted Cora, and hopefully I can talk some sense into her." Her voice trailed off towards David.

By the end of Mary Margaret's announcement Norah couldn't hold it any longer. Her little puffed laughs grew louder. "You expect the Evil Queen to listen to you? That's going to go great." she let out sarcastically. Mary Margaret eyed Norah for a second before she slid into the booth sitting in front of her. She took a few deep breaths before she spoke, to calm her general frustration. While David told the room to go home and stay there.

"What is your problem?" she whispered to Norah and then slid over in her seat for David to sit beside her.

"Oh Great." Norah shifted. "The third degree from both of Emma's parents." She spat rolling her eyes when David sat down. "I already know. I'm not supposed to leave. It's not safe, blah, blah, and blah." She huffed. What did it take to get a moment alone in this town?

"Your right it's not safe and no you shouldn't have left. Not without telling me or David where you went first."

"That's it?" She actually expected a little more effort in trying to scold her. Maybe Emma told them to lay off.

"No." David took a deep breath. "We have made a decision."

"Of course you have, because I'm not able to make my own." Norah shot sarcastically.

"Norah." Mother Superiors voice came from behind her. By the time Norah turned around she realized what decision David was talking about. "Oh. No..." she said to Mother Superior who was staring down at her, then quickly turned back to Mary Margaret and David. "I'm not going with her."

"Yes you are." Mary Margaret actually hated that she had to send her with Mother Superior but she really felt she had no choice. "It isn't safe with us. Regina and Cora are working together. You have go to with Mother Superior, at least until its safe." Norah wanted to slap her across the face. She wanted to tell her that as long as Regina held a grudge against her no one would be safe. "It isn't your business to decide what is safe for me and what isn't safe. I don't answer to you."

"Hold on a minute… We just" David spoke up but Mary Margaret interrupted. "David, it's alright." She told him then turned back to Norah. "Norah, I know it's hard on you because Regina is your mom. You may not believe that Regina will hurt you, but Cora will. I know what Cora can do. I've seen it." Mary Margaret hoped that if Norah knew that she understood. Then maybe she wouldn't be so reluctant to go with Mother Superior.

"Norah when it comes to power, Regina and especially Cora will do anything it takes to get what they want. You and I spent a great deal of time together in the Enchanted Forest, as well here when the curse struck. I would be devastated if something happened to you." Mother Superior really hoped that Norah would go with her willingly.

Norah felt her fingertips tingle. She took slow breaths, trying to remain calm. She didn't want to blow up another room. Especially when people she liked in general even if they annoyed her were in the room. She would have almost agreed to go with Mother Superior if she hadn't of seen the wand sticking out from her pocket. She wasn't worried about her using the wand, but she remembered what Cora had told her. If others found out that she had magic they would take it away.

"Thank you for wanting to protect me, but I'm not going with you." Norah said politely to Mother Superior then turned away facing the window once again. She pulled her headphones to her ear turning the music all the way up. Everyone remained quiet for a moment. All trying to come up with ideas to keep Norah safe.

The diner door opened and everyone turned to see who it was, everyone except Norah. Despite the fact that she didn't hear the door open, she wouldn't have cared who it was. She wanted to leave and she wanted a cigarette. Mary Margaret and David stood up, they both were pretty shocked to see it was actually Regina walking in. "Regina." Mary Margaret almost smiled to see she was okay. Regina didn't directly respond to her, or even notice that she seemed _slightly_ happy to see her. "Have you talked to Henry?" Regina asked walking towards them. "Yes, he's fine."

Just as she was about to ask about Norah she noticed her in the booth. A tear rolled quickly from her eye to her cheek, Regina wanted to pull her daughter out of the booth and hug her. Norah still unaware that Regina had even come inside the diner. She didn't even notice that Mary Margaret and David were now standing. At least until she turned her head around to them. Mary Margaret, David, Mother Superior, and Regina were standing in a half circle in front of the booth they were talking.

Norah opened her mouth but nothing came out. Headphones still in her ear, tears immediately fell from her eyes. She shifted around in the seat still watching them quietly. Tears poured from her face when Regina locked eyes with her. Norah couldn't breathe she didn't know she would be so upset, she wanted out. Norah took her plate, still full of food and threw it across the table. She tried standing but hit her knee on the table. In a fit of rage, Norah flipped the table over. In doing so the group of adults took 2 steps back. Giving Norah just enough room to escape their presence. On the way out of the diner, Norah pulled her headphones from her ears and threw them on the ground landing near Regina's feet. Regina, and then Mary Margaret went after her. Norah stopped just as she reached the door. Her eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath. When she turned around Regina pulled Mary Margaret back by them arm noting to her to wait.

"Don't. Don't follow me, just leave me alone. All of you." Norah said quietly, then rubbed her hands over her face brushing back tears.

"Norah honey." Regina said softly. "Please just calm down." She said taking a slow step towards her.

Norah shook her head. No matter what she said, or who she said it to. They wouldn't listen. "Stop it!" Norah screamed her voice breaking from her tears. Regina stepped again slowly.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Norah said once she realized everyone was watching. Norah picked up a chair and threw it at Regina, who in turn dissolved it with her magic. Norah didn't say anything else, she just turned around and ran out the door.

"Regina are you okay?" Mary Margaret said stepping beside her. "Yes, I am fine." She said holding the tears back with a short sniffle. "Tell me something Snow. Why did you ask me to come here?" Regina turned to face her "You knew my daughter was here. You brought me here just to shove it in my face that Norah hates me." She accused breaking off into tears.

"Regina I had no idea that Norah was here. She was supposed to be home."

"Home? The only home she has is with me" She spat.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you abandoned her!" Mary Margaret closed her mouth. She was shocked that she actually said that. She took a slight step back when Regina's eyes narrowed towards her.

"I didn't abandon her, you were trying to arrest me for killing Hopper. When he was alive all along."

"I know Regina and for that I am so sorry. I didn't bring you here to fight, especially over Norah."

"Then enlighten me Snow. Why am I here?"

"Because we know you have been with your mother. We know you are looking for the dagger." David stepped up and stood beside his wife with one arm in front of her as if he was protecting her.

"What I am doing is my business."

"Why? Regina, why go back to being this way after how hard you tried?" David told her of how Regina really pulled through for them while she was away in the Enchanted Forest. She hoped that she would listen to her, because no matter what Regina thought, or what the others thought. She knew that somewhere deep inside was the woman that saved her, and she longed so much to see her once again.

"And what did that get me? Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they'll forgive me when, in their hearts they know... They never will. I'm going to give you some advice. Stay out of my way." Regina turned to leave. She huffed a laugh when she noticed David standing over his wife protecting her. If she wanted to kill her, she would have done it already.

"Listening to your mother is a mistake Regina. She doesn't care about Henry, or Norah. All she wants is power."

"Power is how you get things." Regina smirked then walked out.

* * *

Also if you see any word errors please tell me. I re read everything twice, but I may have skipped a few things by accident. That's happened in previous chapters and I'm attempting to fix them.. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n**

Short chapter, sorry.. More to come later. R&R

* * *

"Mother" Regina said walking into the hidden room. Cora noticed that she was upset. "What is it dear? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong. I saw Norah today, and she just so upset. She threw a chair to get away from me, and she's living with the Snow White and her obnoxious Prince."

"I knew we should have taken her into hiding with us." Cora took a deep breath. "Don't worry, once we find the dagger we can use its power to get anything you want, including both your children." Cora put her hands on Regina's cheeks and tipped her forehead down giving her a gentle kiss.

"What if we don't find the dagger?"

"You have little faith sweet heart. Don't worry, I am working on reconstructing the map. We will find the dagger and when we do I promise I will use the dagger to kill anyone you like."

Regina sighed. "Maybe we should just give up on the dagger. Henry would be devastated, and Norah already resents me. Mother, maybe it isn't too late to do the right thing."

"Henry may be devastated, but he would have you and only you. And Norah, well… She will come around. She reminds me so much of you at that age." Cora smiled. "Don't lose focus Regina. If you want your children to return then we need to find that dagger."

"Wait, the real reason you want the dagger is to help get Henry and Norah back…and not for power…right?"

"Regina I know you are worried about your children but please just trust me. I promise you will have your children one way or another."

Regina didn't feel the need to say anything else. Her mother was right, she let doubt fill her head. Regina nodded. "I have some errands I need to run, then I am going home for a little while. When you are finished here, you can meet me there.

"Alright dear, I just need a little more time and then we will finally be ready." She kissed her daughter's forehead again. "Thank you mother." Regina smiled then left. Cora walked back to the desk. She took a moment to collect herself. Her daughter doubted her, because she was weak. Because she was distracted, mainly distracted by Norah. Regina loved her, and Norah rejected her. "Love is weakness." Cora said to herself then sat down. If Regina had listened to her all those years ago, she wouldn't have been in this situation at all. She wouldn't have fell in love, or gotten pregnant by a stable boy. Then again, if the baby had died like she was supposed to… Then it hit her, Cora knew what she had to do. In order for Regina to be truly receptive. Norah would have to die, and this time she would take care of it herself.


	25. Chapter 25

Enchanted Forest.

* * *

Regina waved her hand in the air and a light appeared in a line that would lead her to Gem. She followed it until she reached a small clearing. Regina climbed out of the carriage and walked along a path between some trees. Finally she came to a small cabin. She laughed as she lit a fire ball in her hands and then extinguished it when saw Gem walk up the path leading into the house. Two short women opened the door and hugged her.

Regina then stepped out of the woods. "Well well I see that you have finally found your way back home to be reunited. Too bad it's going to be a short reunion."

"Regina…" Gem whispered. She couldn't believe that she actually followed her.

"Gem I am very disappointed in you. If you wanted to visit your friends all you had to do was ask." She shot almost sarcastically. "You are returning to castle with me." She said walking towards her.

Gem stepped back slightly. "No. I'm not coming with you." Regina stopped. "Come here now." She scolded pointing her finger to the spot in front of her.

"I said no." Gem stomped her foot then took another step back when Regina shot a glare. "Fine I will just drag you to the carriage." She said stomping towards her while pulling the belt from her waist. "You are about to regret running away, and it's a long ride home dear." She said finally reaching her. Regina grabbed her by the arm but a force of magic caught her off guard throwing her backwards away from Gem.

"What do you want?" Jessilei stepped up between her and Gem, wand in hand. Regina laughed when Breena did the same.

"You think your magic frightens me?" Regina held her hand out and formed another fire ball. "Your wands are no match against me." She said then threw the fire ball towards them.

Something stopped the fireball from reaching them. A yellow beam of magic froze it in place along with Gem, Jessilei and Breena. Regina stepped closer. "Who did this? Show yourself." She said looking around her. Then she heard a familiar cackle. Rumplestiltskin jumped down from a tree.

"It was me dearie, long time no see." He smiled. "What are you doing here?" she spat. "The question is, what are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business."

"That maybe but still I'm interested."

"That girl over there is my child and she resists me. I've come to take her to live with me again."

"Something I know a little too well. Remind you of someone dearie?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"He means your mother." Henry stepped out from behind a tree.

"I guess this is a reunion after all." Regina spat. "Why are you here Daddy?" Regina softened her tone.

"Regina, when you had the baby. I promised you she would return, and she has."

"She rejects me Daddy, she doesn't want me to be her mother." Her voice breaking into tears once again.

"It's alright dear, one day she will. The time is just not right."

"She will never forgive me."

"Oh but she can forget." Rumplestiltskin chimed.

"So can you, and when it's time. You will be reunited, happily."

"How?"

"Drink this dear, you won't remember anything about her, and once she has a drink from this same cup she will forget you also."

"Then I will be alone."

"Ah but you will have your focus back dear. Remember, Snow White?"

"Please Regina, give yourself and your daughter a chance."

Regina took the cup from Rumplestiltskin and drank some of the water from it. When she gave the cup back. Rumplestiltskin waved his hand transporting Regina back to her carriage. When she was gone he unfroze the fire ball but not Jessilei or Breena. The fireball hit them and they caught aflame. Then Gem unfroze. She saw the dark one laughing and bouncing about. Gem screamed and then fainted.

Henry ran over and pulled her away from the fire that now engulfed the house. When he woke her, she couldn't see much. Henry gave her the cup. "Drink this quickly child." Gem took the cup and drank the rest of the potion.


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n**Instead of making this two chapters I i just posted it as one :) R&R please

* * *

"Where do you think you are going?" Cora stood with her arms on her hips stopping Hook before he climbed on his ship.

"Cora." He sighed. "I translated the map for you, will you please just leave me be."

"Practicing your manners today I see." She motioned him forward. "You did translate the map, but the dagger wasn't there."

"I hope you are not insinuating that I lied to you. I have no control where Rumpelstiltskin hides his belongings."

"I suppose, but I didn't come after the dagger. I have some other business I need to take care of."

"What do you want Cora?" Hook said coming through the cloak stepping on the deck.

"I need you to do something for me." She circled him.

"Haven't I done enough?" His annoyance with Cora showing through his tone. Cora smirked "Patience, captain. I promised you revenge, and that you will have."

"Please take no offense, I don't want to make any more deals with you. Not until I kill Rumplestiltskin."

"I'm not offended at all." She smiled then stepped closer to him. "You _will _do this one last thing for me" she pressed her hand against his chest over his heart. "It's Regina, she still doesn't trust me. After everything I have done for her. She stays distracted, worrying over her children." Hook stepped away pushing Cora's hand from him. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find Norah, and bring her to me. I would handle this myself but you know what would happen the minute I step out into the town."

"What do you want with her?" Hook didn't necessarily form any kind of a friendship with Gem in the Enchanted forest. He had no ties to her, or any that he knew for that matter. He had no general reason to care. He rescued Gem from Regina because he recognized the same feeling of being lost and alone. He wanted to give her a chance to find her family, unaware that Regina was actually her mother. The feeling that came from the conversation with Cora was very familiar to the feeling he had when they first met. Only the conversation was not as direct. Cora wanted to rip out Regina's heart and she stated that clearly.

"That is my business." It was almost as if she was offended that he even asked that question. "You have no choice here, if you want to kill Rumplestiltskin you will bring Norah to me."

Actually Hook made his own decisions, and could probably fight his way out of any situations. Unfortunately for him Cora had the advantage. "If I bring you the girl, you will let me leave?"

"Yes, now get going. Time is of essence, I will be waiting." Before he had a chance to respond Cora waved her hand magically transporting Hook away.

He was surprised when the blue puff of smoke cleared that Cora actually transported him to the outside of Snow White's apartment. He took a deep breath then knocked on the door. Deciding to go with the softer approach. He smiled when Gem finally opened the door. "After Noon." He grinned stepping inside the apartment. "Tiny quarters you are living in." He said looking around the room. "When can I come for dinner?" He spun around and smiled.

Norah slammed the door shut. "What do you want?" Her eyes still red and puffy from earlier at the diner. She wasn't afraid of Hook she just wanted him gone. Especially if Mary Margaret and David returned…Or worse, Regina.

"I need you to come with me." He paused. "Please." He finished.

Norah folded her arms over. She didn't know what he wanted, didn't really care. She wasn't going anywhere. "No." she spat not even taking the time to think about it. Norah walked back to the door then opened it. "Goodbye." She said motioning for him to leave.

"I can't do that." He moved to her quickly and grabbed her by the waist holding her tight with one hand over her mouth muffling her screams. Hook closed the door and pulling her to the middle of the room. "Listen please. It's important." He told her still trying to hold her from squirming from his arms. "I will let you go if you promise you will just listen." Norah stopped moving. "What do you want?"

"I'm trying to help you." He grunted then as promised Hook released her. "Cora asked me to come and get you. I don't know what she wants, and I don't particularly care. By the sounds of it, she doesn't plan on teaching you magic. If you come with me. I can take you to safety."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and I want nothing to do with Cora."

"When will you start listening to me Gem? Your life could be danger and I am trying to save you."

"When will you people stop meddling in what I do?" She huffed then threw her hands in the air. "I can protect myself, and I don't need anyone to tell me it isn't safe." Norah began to pace back and forth, she was so caught up in her emotion she actually forgot Hook was in the room.

"Because it's never safe." She stopped then stood in front of him. "I can't leave, I can't go home. Hell I can't even go out to eat because it isn't safe. I get the point already!"

"I see that you are feeling a little over protected." He took a slow breath from him nose. "I cannot count for the others, but I know danger; Gem and it will come. In the form of your grandmother, Cora."

"Cora doesn't scare me, Snow, Mary Margaret- whatever her name is now." Norah squeezed her hands tight balling them into a fist in general frustration. "She's already told me that Cora is more 'evil' than Regina, and to stay faraway."

"She's right, Cora is not a force you want to deal with. I know you have magic, but Cora's magic is stronger. Please just come with me."

"How are you going to protect me? You have no magic."

"I have alternative ways of surviving. Don't worry about me."

Just as Norah was about to speak a puff of blue smoke filled the room and Cora appeared. Hook took a step back as Cora stepped away from the effects of her magic. "Hello Cora." He said calmly. "I expected you to be waiting on my ship." He said watching Norah back away from them heading towards the door.

Cora pursed her mouth in a self-satisfied smirk. Before acknowledging Hook she quickly glanced around the room. She drew back her lip as if she were disgusted. "You were taking too long." She turned to Norah and waved her hand locking the door. "Leaving so soon? I don't think so." She pushed her hand and a blue light shot from it picking Norah up in the air holding her against the wall.

"What do you want with me?" Norah screamed. She tried to struggle but Cora's magic was just too strong.

"Now is not the time for conversation." Cora waved her hand knocking Norah out. Then turned back to face Hook. "Shouldn't you be on your way to find your crocodile Captain?"

"What are you going to do with the girl?"

Cora waved her hand again causing Norah to disappear. Then stepped up closer to Hook. "I thought we discussed this already. My plans do not concern you." She said then waved her hand causing Hook to disappear. Then disappeared herself.


	27. Chapter 27

Standing outside Regina's mausoleum Cora waved her hand and opened the door. She protected it with magic so no one could enter, not even Regina. She grazed her hand over Henry's coffin, then pushed it back slowly revealing the steps underneath. Down in the basement, near the hidden room. Norah was tied with her hands behind a chair. Cora paced herself slowly towards her hostage.

"What do you want with me?" Norah spat as the woman got closer.

"I remember when you were born. Your hair was curled and matched the brown of your mother's hair." Cora chimed. She bent down on her knees and twisted a strand of Norah's hair around her finger. "It wasn't this awful red color."

"What is your point?" Norah jerked her head to the side, pulling away from Cora. Her head already acing from earlier when Cora used her magic to knock her unconscious.

"I suppose there isn't one." Cora stood and moved in front of Norah. "I do wonder how you managed to survive all those years in the Enchanted Forest, without getting your heart ripped out." Cora traced over Norah's chest. The temptation burned in her fingers. There was no one there to stop her, and Norah's magic wasn't strong enough.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Oh Regina hasn't told you?" Cora smirked. "In order for my daughter to be Queen there were certain obstacles I needed to take care of Daniel the stable boy for instance."

"You...You killed him? Regina told me about Daniel. You're the one the killed him aren't you?"

"Yes my dear, I did what I had to do." Cora said it like it was nothing. Everything she did, she did to make Regina a Queen.

"You got what you want, Regina became a Queen. Why am I here?"

"Because you are distracting my daughter. She loves you, and love is weakness. I tried many years ago to make sure you would never get in the way." Cora sighed. "Now you are here, alive." Of course, Cora did not anticipate the return of her granddaughter that was supposed to be killed the day she was born. If Norah hadn't of been alive, then Regina's trust would have been easier to gain. Having Henry for a distraction is one thing. Norah on the other hand had too much of a hold on Regina. It was too complicated for Cora, and Cora hates complications.

"Don't let me stand in the way. I don't want anything to do with her, or you. I'm on my own again." Norah was actually pretty good at talking herself out of situations. Sometimes anyway.

"Oh dear, living with those fairies have made you awfully brave."

"What are you going to do with me? You can't just leave me here, eventually Emma will figure it out and find me, and they'll come after you." She said while attempting to untie the knot behind her back. Only she couldn't reach it without moving around.

"Your right, except the savior, her son and the Dark One have left town. Snow and her prince are a little distracted at the moment. Trust me, no one will notice."

"Fine, leave me here. What makes you think I can't just pop out of these ropes and find my own help?" She already tried. Multiple times, for some reason it wouldn't work. Maybe because of Cora's magic, or maybe because she couldn't really concentrate.

"Why would I worry about that? I'm going to kill you, and when Regina finds you I will be there to pick up the pieces."

"All that's going to do is turn her against you. Let me go, and I'll help you. I'll talk to Regina."

"I'm done talking. Good bye dear." Cora moved quickly and shoved her hand inside Norah's chest. She laughed when gasped for her breath. Cora squeezed her hand and Norah screamed. "Please Cora, please don't do it. You can teach me magic and I can help you. You said it yourself, Regina was never as receptive to magic as I am." She said between gasps. Cora loosened her grip. "Together we could be unstoppable and I could be a Royal too, I can continue your legacy." Norah closed her eyes just waiting for Cora to squeeze again. To her surprise, Cora let go and pulled her hand away.

"Thank you." Norah whispered.

"Don't thank me yet, I still haven't decided what to do with you." For once, Cora was torn. Kill the girl and gain her daughter? Let the girl live, gain her daughter, plus her power? It didn't take her long to realize Norah had a point. If she taught her magic, they could be unstoppable. Once Norah had control over her magic, she could kill her and absorb her power. "Alright." Cora waved her hand untying Norah. "Remember, it only takes a split second to crush your heart. You must do everything I say. If you even so dare to cross me. I won't hesitate to kill you."

* * *

**a/n **

Well?


	28. Chapter 28

Regina sat down on her daughter's bed and sighed deeply. Now that she was alone she could concentrate, thankfully her conversation with Mary Margaret had ended rather quick. She couldn't bear to stay in the room with her any longer. Regina opened the drawer beside Norah's bed. There was her journal, she didn't have any plans on reading it. That's if Norah had even used it. She traced her fingers along the back of the book then put back inside the drawer. She smiled holding on to the moment when Norah had hugged her. She ignored the thought of actually never having another chance with Norah. Although the possibility of that happening was actually pretty high, she didn't want to let that one happy moment go.

Norah was only home for technically two days, but it didn't matter. Regina still missed her. She missed Henry too, but she knew Henry was safe. Norah on the other hand she too was broken. She knew deep down Norah needed her just as much as she needed Norah. Regina leaned back on the pillows, catching herself doze off. She heard a stumble coming from the stairs, she figured it was her mother, but then again it could be anyone. She stood up and let the door creep open before she lit a fire ball in her hand. If it was one of the town's people coming after her they wouldn't stand a chance. She folded her hand over and extinguished the fireball once she realized it was only Hook.

"Hello Captain." Regina didn't even attempt to sound like she was happy to see him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No need for hospitality. I will be on my way soon." He grunted holding his shoulder tightly over a gash on his arm.

"Captain your hurt." She noted and then helped him over to the bed.

"Oh, nothing a little rest won't do." Once Regina realized he was bleeding she excused herself for a quick second then came back with a first aid kit. Hook thanked her then wrapped his arm with the bandage. Squinting when he pulled it tighter.

"Why are you here? And where is my mother?" Not that she really wanted Cora's company. It just seemed odd that she hasn't heard from her mother in a few hours. Regina was sure she remembered telling her mother to meet her at home. Surely she would have come to her if she had finished with the map.

"I normally stay out of family affairs but... Your mother has taken Norah, and I don't think she took her out for tea."

Regina's eyes grew big. Fixing herself on the idea that her Mother was with her daughter. "What do you mean she's taken her?"

"I mean she used magic, and transported her somewhere. Right before she transported me into a pile of bricks." Explaining his injury.

"Now, your majesty if you would please excuse me. I have some business myself I need to take care of." He nodded then left. Regina didn't take a minute to think. If Cora did take Norah somewhere, she was sure that it was not for a family reunion. Then a million thoughts filled Regina's mind at once. She ran down the steps heading towards her car. Regina got in and started the car. A moment later a wave of overwhelming fear filled her mind. The thought of loosing her daughter all over again. Then Henry, her little boy that once loved his mother so much and then the savior comes along...Now she here she was, alone once again. Regina caught a few small breath's then sobbed into her hands.


	29. Chapter 29

Regina huffed lightly when she walked into her office. Just like all the other places she checked, the room was empty. "Mother?" she called anyway. Regina walked around to check her desk to see if Cora had at least been there. Of course nothing was touched. Regina took a deep breath, and sat down. Regina tried to think of places where she knew Cora would go. Out of frustration Regina stood up and shoved her chair back into the desk. She didn't want to admit it, but she needed help. On her way to the door, Regina pulled her phone from her pocket and called Mary Margaret.

"I know that we have strong dislike for each other." She mumbled on her way back to the car. "But I need your help."

_"Help with what Regina?" _Her tone sounding almost as if she were annoyed.

"Have you seen Norah since she ran away from the diner?"

_"No I haven't seen her, why? What has happened?"_

_"_My mother is missing, and apparently my daughter is also." Regina said pulling her car door open with one hand.

_"Do you think Cora will be going after the dagger?"_

"Clean the wax out of your ears Snow. I said my daughter is missing, so is my mother. Which can only mean one thing. She has her." She spat, purposely leaving Hook's name out of the conversation.

_"Calm down Regina, I'm almost home now. I'm sure Norah is inside listening to music, or watching TV." _She said unaware that Regina wasn't actually that far away.

"How far away are you?"

_"I'm walking up the steps now." _She said then paused. _"Wait, how do I know this isn't a trick?" _

"Why would I lie about my daughter being in danger? Forget it. I will find them myself." She said almost throwing the phone.

"_Wait."_ Regina heard Mary Margaret open the door to her apartment. _"Regina I think your right… and someone has been inside my apartment and by the looks of it there was a fight…."_

"I'm on my way." Regina closed her phone and pulled her car into a parking space. She slammed her car door shut and ran upstairs to Mary Margaret. Without a knock or any kind of warning Regina opened the door and walked inside Mary Margaret's apartment. She wasn't kidding when she said her apartment looked like there was a fight. Regina held her gasp. She stepped slowly in the room. Mary Margaret had already started picking up the mess.

"Don't worry about cleaning up. We need to hurry, if my mother gets the dagger before we do. We will all be in for it." Regina let out a slow breath then waved her hand around in a small circle. When she did some of the mess cleaned itself up. Leaving only a few things scattered around the room.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. Regina didn't respond. Her mind focused on the room. "My mother has been here. I can sense her magic."

"Hey." David said peaking in through the door way. He paused when he saw Regina, then looked back at his wife. "Is everything okay?" He stepped inside close to Snow. "It's Norah, she's missing… and so is Cora." David leaned in close to her ear. "I talked with Emma on the way here. Gold told her where he hid the dagger." He whispered.

"She's defiantly been here." Regina said walking over to them

"Cora? Why would she come here?"

"We think Norah is with her." Snow chimed in.

"Any idea where she would take her?"

"No, I've checked everywhere she could be. My only assumption is, she's searching for the dagger. Which is why we need to find it before she does."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Norah? David and I can find the dagger, while you get your daughter." She made it pretty clear that they didn't trust Regina. Which she caught on to quickly.

"You're hiding something. You don't want me to get the dagger because you don't trust me."

"Well, this isn't the first time you have lied to us."

"You think I have an ulterior motive? Well let me enlighten you. When I left my mother she was busy working on reconstructing a map. A map that will lead her straight to the dagger. If she finds the dagger, she will control the dark one. Now what are you hiding?" She spat. There really was no time for games.

"We have the location of the dagger." She said quickly then covered her mouth. Regina smiled. Snow still hasn't changed. Still unable to keep a secret.

"Then it's time to make a decision Snow. Are you going to help me or not?"

"We will help you, but we will hold on to the dagger. Emma, and Mr. Gold are on their way back."

"Then let's not waste any more time. Lead the way, Prince." Regina stepped towards the door then motioned them to go in front of her.


	30. Chapter 30

"Thief!" Grumpy yelled running through a crowd gathered around outside the town hall. They were planning to meet up on how to clean up the town after a run in with Tiny the giant. Archie and Mother Superior were amongst the crowd. They were able to stop him long enough to ask what was happening.

"Whoa, hey Leroy slow down. What is happening?" Archie could tell he was upset. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"That girl Norah, you know the Queen's kid." He said looking at Mother Superior then continued. "She snuck into the mines, she was stealing fairy dust."

"What would she need fairy dust for? How much did she take?"

"She didn't get much. There is still enough to use it if we need to."

"Leroy, have all the dwarf's guard the mines." Mother Superior said to him. Leroy nodded then left not wasting anytime. "I don't know what Norah was thinking, but it can't be good. Archie, come with me. We need to find Norah."

* * *

Norah ran towards the town. She slowed down as she got closer, stepping into an ally. "Okay I got it." Norah said quietly. A few seconds later Cora appeared. "Very good." Cora smiled then stepped closer to her. "What is the matter dear?"

"Why did you want me to steal fairy dust?"

"It's all about a distraction. Did you make sure someone saw you?"

"Yeah, Leroy followed me. I lost him when I ran through a crowd."

"Good. Now dear, are you ready for another lesson?"

"Here?"

"Yes." Cora unfolded the map from her pocket and put it on the ground. She sprinkled a bit of fairy dust on top.

"Now, there is something I need to find and this map will lead me to it. What I need you to do is concentrate on the map. Imagine mapping out a new line. One that will lead us to the direct location of the dagger."

"Is there a reason why you can't do this yourself?"

"Don't question me child." Cora snapped. "Now concentrate."

Norah closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. "Keep your eyes open." Cora corrected.

"I don't see how you expect me to concentrate with you breathing down my neck." She spat then refocused herself. She did what Cora told her to. She focused on drawing a new line. For a moment she became frustrated then finally a faint line appeared on the map. Norah smiled, couldn't help but feel proud. "There." Norah picked up the map and handed it to Cora. "Happy?"

"Very happy." She grinned. "You've done good Norah. Your mother would be proud."

"Can we please not talk about her?"

"I sense tension between the two of you."

"There's more than tension."

"Interesting. Something we can talk about later. We better get going." Cora hooked her arm in with Norah's. Just in case she decided to run.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind them. Cora turned around Archie and Mother Superior were running towards them but stopped a good distance away. They didn't want to get any closer afraid Cora would rip out their hearts.

"Norah, step away from her." Mother Superior said pulling her wand from her pocket.

"You see I don't want to do that." Norah pulled away from Cora so she could face the others. "To you, Cora maybe evil and we may have our differences at times, but she believes in me."

"She's just using you Norah. Just step away from her."

Norah just rolled her eyes and stepped back beside Cora. "Let's go." She said looking up at Cora. "Certainly." She smiled. She quickly drew a fireball in her hand and threw it towards Archie, but Mother Superior deflected it with her wand. Cora smirked, but she had no more time to waste. She took Norah by the hand and disappeared.


	31. Chapter 31

"It's here! A clever hiding place for a very clever man." David said detaching the dagger from the hand of the clock then handed it to Mary Margaret.

"We did it." She said softly.

"Yes, you did. Now The Dark One finally can be controlled." Regina said almost relieved that someone other than her mother had the dagger. "You need to take that dagger and hide it. We found the dagger first which means my mother is still out there with Norah."

"Which could mean Norah could still be in danger?"

"Here, David… take it" Mary Margaret handed the dagger to him. "Hide it and don't tell anyone where it is. Even me." David nodded in agreement then turned to Regina. "I know you and Mary Margaret have a complicated past, but she's willing to help you. So just don't let anything happen to her…please."

"My only concern right now is my daughter, but I can see your offer for assistance is genuine. I promise to keep her safe." Regina smiled then turned to Mary Margaret. "You do understand that we will be going against my mother, and it will be dangerous." Mary Margaret nodded. "Then stay close to me." Regina instructed.

Just as they were about to leave the clock tower. Cora appeared in a puff of smoke alongside her Norah.

"Cora…" Mary Margaret said lowly then stepped slightly behind Regina.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Regina stepped closer.

"We've come to get the dagger dear."

"You're too late." David stepped up holding the dagger in his hand.

"Actually, it seems that we found you just in time."

"Give us the dagger." Norah spoke coldly. The sound of her daughter's voice actually frightened Regina. Her mother didn't want to kill Norah. She wanted to corrupt her. Even though she wasn't exactly all that good herself in the eyes of others. The thought of her daughter turning dark scared her.

"Norah, think clearly about the decisions you are making right now." Regina said holding back the urge to pull Norah to safety.

"Don't talk to me." Norah spat in return. "Give us the dagger David."

"Mother let my daughter go, and forget the dagger." Regina's command almost sounding as if she were begging.

Cora snickered. "Whose side are you on dear? Come darling, come be with your family." Cora reached out her hands hoping that Regina would step over to her side of the tower.

"Leave her alone." Mary Margaret stepped up to defend Regina.

"Oh my dear sweet Snow. Defending my daughter. Just like good a person would do." Cora smiled. Then turned to Norah. "Are you ready for another lesson dear?"

"Yes, I am." Norah smiled. Cora leaned close to Norah's ear. "Just trust me." Cora whispered. Then waved her hand in the air. A cloud of smoke cleared and revealing an old friend of Snow White's.

"Johanna…" Snow gasped. "Do not harm her. She has nothing to do with this.

"Of course she does."

"Whatever they want, Snow, don't give it to them."

"Quiet, handmaid." Norah snapped.

"Enough of this. Surrender the dagger. We all know you'll follow your mother's example, no matter the cost. All she ever wanted was for you to be good."

"Those words… Where did you hear those words?"

"Where do you think?"

"The Blue Fairy made me swear never to speak of that candle again. Not because it was a secret… But because it wasn't her."

"Snow, back away. This is what she wants." Regina stepped up closer. "Mother, end this nonsense." Regina said gritting her teeth.

"Are you really turning against your own mother?" Cora tilted her head to the side.

"Mother…Stop this now."

Cora ignored Regina's pleas and shoved her hand inside Johanna's chest. Johanna screamed when Cora ripped her heart out. Norah's eyes grew big. Cora told her earlier what she was going to do but she thought she would give her some kind of warning beforehand.

"Mother stop it!"

"Hand over the dagger." Norah said to David.

"The Blue Fairy made me swear never to speak of that candle again. Not because it was a secret… But because it wasn't her. She didn't give me that candle. You did. My mother wasn't sick at all, was she?" The realization that Cora tricked her just baffled Snow.

"Oh she was quite sick." Cora smiled then handed Norah Johanna's heart. Norah took a deep breath then squeezed her heart lights. Johanna screamed. "Norah don't do it" Regina stepped forward again. She wanted so much to protect her daughter, yet was so helpless even with her magic.

"I'm going to ask nicely this time. Give us the dagger please." Norah gritted her teeth.

"Don't do it. Just let me go." Johanna winced when Norah squeezed her heart again.

"Shut up!" Norah screamed. "Give us the dagger and I'll let her go.

"David, give her the dagger." Regina turned to him. "I don't want my daughter to turn out like me."

Snow stepped closer again. She wasn't scared, she was pissed. "No. Don't." She said to David then turned back to Cora. "I will not let you win. Not again. You did all of this, you killed my mother!" She screamed then jumped forward as if she were going to fight Cora. Regina pulled her arm out blocking her from going any further. "Get back behind me." Regina scolded.

Cora laughed. "Oh, dear that candle would have worked. You could have saved her."

"You can save your friend here Snow, if you just give us the dagger."

"Don't do it, it will be okay, you can let me go." Johanna screamed when Norah squeezed her heart again.

"Snow, if we give up the dagger we can still win." David said hoping to calm her down.

"You've already lost your mother. How many connections to her do you have left? Not many, I'd wager." Cora pressed. She knew eventually Snow would break. Cora shot her eyes over to Regina, who wasn't even looking at her. Cora wanted to laugh at Regina's worried face. Worried that her long lost daughter would end up with a darker heart than hers. Johanna screamed when Norah clenched her fingers tightly on her heart. "What would she say if she could see you now? If she wasn't dead." Cora smirked. "Crush it." She told Norah. Norah squeezed her hand around the heart tightly. Johanna screamed now almost to the ground.

"Norah, no. Don't do this." Regina begged. "Just give me her heart." She held her hands out slowly. "I will when you give us the dagger."

"Enough!" Snow Screamed. "Just do it David, give it to them." David waited until he got an approving nod from Regina then threw the dagger on the ground. Norah gave Regina Johanna's heart. Then stepped back beside Cora when Regina put Johanna's heart back in. Then helped Johanna walk over to stand beside Snow.

Cora summoned the dagger to her hand. "We did it." Norah said quietly. "Yes dear we did."

Regina took a deep breath. "Take them home." She said turning to David, then turned back to Cora.

"No. David, we aren't leaving her."

Cora smiled. "I see you have friends. Your redemption seems to have paid off for now. They will turn against you dear. They will never trust you."

"My only concern is my daughter."

"Please you have never cared about me." Norah spat. Then turned to Cora. "Do we have what we came for?"

"Almost." Cora smiled then waved her hand through the air and within a second Johanna flew through the window. Regina rushed to the window and pushed her hand out catching Johanna with magic before she hit the ground and sat her down gently. Cora rolled her eyes at her daughter. "You are still weak." Cora stated. Norah stepped up. "Let's go grandma." She smiled and took Cora's hand and then they were gone.

* * *

**a/n **

I think I'm going to finish posting what I have so far and then finish the story. Instead of trying to catch up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**

A short chapter, but I think its kind of cute. :)

* * *

Mary Margaret, David and Regina returned to her apartment. Regina sat down, feeling just a little uncomfortable, but she was thankful that they were there with her in the clock tower.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked handing her a glass of water. "I'm fine Snow. Thank you." She smiled.

"Emma and Henry will be back soon." David said sitting down beside her.

"I don't want Henry anywhere near this. He needs to be protected."

"Regina's right, Cora is one thing, but now she has the dagger. It isn't safe"

"My mother has plans on killing Rumplestiltskin. I can guarantee, once he returns she will go to him."

"Then we will have to stop her." David said stating the obvious.

"She has something that I cannot fight against. My weakness."

"Norah."

"She's trying to corrupt my daughter. Once Norah uses dark magic, her heart will only grow darker. Never mind about the price that comes with using magic."

David flipped open is his phone to read a text. "Emma is on her way. She said to meet her at the docks."

"We need to prepare. Go get them, meet me at Gold's shop. I will go and try and break his protection spell. If he is as weak as I assume he won't be able to do it himself."

"Regina you shouldn't go alone." Mary Margaret said walking back into the kitchen.

"I'll be fine."

A knock came to the door, David cut his eyes, slightly worried about who it could be. He put his hand on his gun, just in case. Regina stood in front of Mary Margaret. She had no idea why, but her instinct was to protect her. Another knock came to the door. Regina nodded that she was ready. David opened the door.

"Archie." David sighed a breath of relief. Archie smiled. "We tried to call you." He said stepping inside, behind him was Mother Superior.

"We saw Norah with your mother earlier. I tried to get her to come with us… but." Mother Superior trailed off sadly.

"She's trying to corrupt her." Regina replied with little effort.

"I thought maybe you would like some help." Archie said hoping to break any ice that filled the room.

"We are meeting Emma at the docks. Gold is hurt, and Henry is with her."

"I have to get to Gold's shop, his magic is powerful. I can break the spell, but it may take a while."

"Regina, you shouldn't go alone." Mary Margaret said for the second time.

"Thank you for your concern." Regina didn't understand why all of a sudden Snow wanted to protect her, but for the moment, it was okay." But I will be fine."

"No, she's right. Blue, can you help her?" David said taking control over the conversation.

She wanted to say no. Why would she should she help the 'Evil Queen?' "Yes, I'm sure both of our powers combined, the easier it will be." Because Norah's life could be in danger. That's why.

"Let's get going then." Regina said walking to the door. She stopped and turned back to the group. "Before I go, I wanted to say thank you. For earlier…" Regina smiled shot a smile towards Mary Margaret and David.

"You're welcome Regina." Mary Margaret smiled. Regina nodded then left, Mother Superior following behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

**a/n**

Posting the last few chapters for a few days. Hope you like them :)

* * *

"Do not ever call me by that name again." Cora said walking into Regina's office

Norah laughed. "I'm sorry, I just went with the flow."

"No, you wanted to hurt Regina."

"Well, the truth hurts, you are my Grandma."

"Stop saying that word. It makes me old."

Norah laughed then sat down in the desk chair, she moved it side to side then began to spin in circles. Cora sighed then sat down in another chair. She pulled out the dagger and examined it. She smiled once she realized Rumpelstiltskin's name was fading slowly. Cora turned back around to find Norah still spinning in circles. She stood up and waved her hand causing Norah to stop. "Hey…"

"Stop playing in the spinning chair. It isn't lady like to conduct yourself in such a manner." She scolded.

Norah rolled her eyes. "Fine." She pouted but stood from the chair anyway.

"I want to ask you something Norah." She said stepping closer. "What you said earlier in the ally way, when the blue fairy asked you come with her. You said no, because I believed in you. Did you mean that?"

"Ok, look." Norah put both her hands on the desk then leaned forward. "When I first met you, I was scared. When I regained my memory I hated you. When you tried to kill me, and didn't. I trusted you. You're starting to grow on me, so yes I meant every word of it."

Cora smiled. Secretly changing her mind about killing Norah. Maybe it would be a good idea to keep her around. Even if it was just for company. Regina again has turned against her. What would be the best revenge other than to turn her child against her? "I will admit it. You are slightly amusing, especially during a confrontation. I am quite proud of you dear."

"Thank you Cora." She smiled. "Could you do me a favor though? Next time you rip out someone's heart. Give me a warning."

"How about I teach you to do it yourself?

"You will?" Norah's pulse raced. She wasn't expecting that, honestly having no intention on wanting to learn to rip out hearts.

"Of course." Cora smiled. Just the thought of someone willingly carrying on her legacy almost excited her. Although she would rather have her daughter. What difference would it make if she skipped a generation? Regina had her time in power. Now it was time for Norah to have her turn.

"Once I kill Rumplestiltskin, I will take over the power and become the Dark One myself. Then I will teach you everything."

"Oh, so you're going to be become the Dark One? What does that even mean?"

"That I will be powerful enough to do anything. No one will be able to stop me."

"Unless you're careless." She shrugged then turned away.

"Are you insinuating something child?"

Norah spun back around. She didn't mean to offend her."No… I don't mean that you are careless… I just mean if you aren't careful- someone could do the same to you."

"Who do think that will be?"

"Regina."

Cora laughed. Regina may try to kill her, but not for her power. "Please, Regina has no intrest in power. I had to force her marriage to Snow White's father so she could become Queen."

"Why would do that? No wonder she's fucked up."

"Do not use such language. Young ladies do not use words in such a filthy manner." Cora corrected. "I wanted Regina to have the life I never had. I grew up poor, a miller's daughter. I wanted Regina to have a life in power, to make herself something I was not. Regina has never wanted power, and she refused when it came to magic." A thought quickly crossed Cora's mind. None of this would have happened if she had ripped out Regina's heart. Then she would have never fallen in love and she would not be weak, but the thought passed just as quick as it had come. Regina would never allow her to get _that _close to her now.

"Yeah, now look at her. She's a crazy bitch." Cora shot an eye towards Norah.

"I'm sorry." Norah said quickly then backed away. "Is that why you killed so many people, including Daniel?" She asked curiously. Cora waved her off, she was done talking. Especially about the daughter that betrayed her. "Love is weakness dear." Cora repeated "It's time for another lesson." She said walking to the center of the room. She moved her hand sideways through the air towards one half of the room creating a barrier.

"Come here child." She said looking back annoyed that Norah was sitting back down in the chair spinning in circles again. Norah stopped and went to her. "Hold my hand." Cora said reaching for her hand. "What are we doing?" Norah asked noting that they were just standing there. "Patience." She shot. "I cast a barrier spell over this half of the room. I'm going to show you how to break through that force field."

"Do I keep my eyes open?"

"Yes. Now hold up your hand and imagine that you are placing it against a brick wall. Then push your hand through the wall." Norah did as she said and then a light came from her hand pushing against the barrier. She smiled when the magic waved through it, causing it to crack and then break.

"Your magic is advancing quite well."

"Thanks. Now can you teach me how to throw fireballs?"

"No." Cora let go of her hand. "The time for foolishness is up. I can feel a battle is coming, and that may happen today. I need to know that you are prepared for it."

"A battle? What do you mean? Do I need a sword?" _This is going to be a long day._

"Oh don't be silly. You have magic, no need for weapons. Rumplestiltskin is growing weaker by the minute, and I am sure that my daughter is coming up with some sort of plan alongside her new friends. We must act fast." Cora said then grabbed Norah's hand they both disappeared.


	34. Chapter 34

"What the hell?" Emma said shaking the jar in her hand. It looked empty but it made a clanking noise.

"It's invisible chalk." Regina chimed. "Here hold your hand out." Regina took the jar and tipped it over Emma's hand. Emma pinched the chalk between her fingers staring in disbelief. "Use it in the front doorway. Draw a line."

"Okay. Thanks…" She smiled then left the room. Balefire followed her.

"We need to prepare." Mary Margaret said to David. He nodded then drew his sword. "I'll check outside, make sure it's secure."

"Are we sure Cora is even coming?"

"She's coming. That I'm sure of." Mr. Gold winced. The poison settling in. It hurt to speak, to even breathe. He made a silent vow. If he survived, Hook would surely meet death.

"You're not getting any better are you?" Regina kneeled down beside him.

"It doesn't look that way."

"Well you are not going to die. Not on my watch."

"Regina, thank you…redemption does suit you." He smirked. He had every intention on staying alive, and had just the cure for his situation. "Emma will need help casting the protection spell." Regina nodded then turned back to Mary Margaret. "Will you get him a blanket?

"In that cabinet right there dear." He instructed. "I better go help Emma, before she loses the invisible chalk." Regina shot a small laugh. Then walked into the other room. Emma and Balefire were talking, Regina didn't hear any of the conversation but it was easy to figure out what they were talking about. She didn't press the issue, she didn't care to. Regina had one thing on her mind, and that was Norah.

"Outside is secure" David said walking into the room. "Is everything okay?" He asked feeling the same tension that Regina did.

"Yeah. It's fine." Emma stood up. "I drew the line, now what?"

"I'm going to help you cast the protection spell."

"Cast a spell? I can't cast a spell."

"Yes you can." Mary Margaret interrupted walking into the room. "I know you can." She said almost quietly, then stood beside David.

"No, why can't Regina or Gold do it?"

"Because he is dying, and you are the Savior. Now concentrate Emma." Regina said trying to gain her attention. "Just try."

Emma closed her eyes but nothing happened.

"Stop thinking! Conjuring magic is not intellectual endeavor. It's emotion. You must ask yourself, 'why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?' Feel it."

"It's in you Emma. You can do it." Mary Margaret stepped beside her daughter.

Emma closed her eyes again. A wave of magic passed over the entire shop. Emma sighed a breath of relief.

"You did it." Regina smiled sincerely.

"I guess I did." She smiled. Regina walked to the other side of the room and pulled back the curtain to look outside. Emma followed behind her. Taking the opportunity while she had to talk to her. Emma just stood beside her for a moment. Regina seemed to be in a thought, she didn't want to interrupt. "You know Regina, no one here expects you to fight against your mother."

"It's not my mother that I am concerned with. It's Norah." She spoke softly not taking her eyes off the window.

"Right." She whispered. "Cora is coming. Do you think Norah will be with her?"

"Oh I don't doubt that." She turned to Emma and gave a faint smile. "My mother wanted me broken, that's why she framed me for Dr. Hopper's 'death.' She wants to redeem herself with me. In order for me to be receptive, she had to prove to me, that no matter what I do; I will never be forgiven. She thinks Norah makes me weak, and she's right."

"So she's using Norah against you?"

"She's teaching Norah dark magic." Regin

"To hurt you? You're her daughter."

"No, to control me. With my mother, it's always about power." She cut softly then turned to walk away. Emma put her hand on Regina's arm stopping her gently. "Listen, I wanted to say thank you for protecting Mary Margaret from Cora."

"And you to you for keeping Henry safe. How is he? I do miss him." Regina cut off sadly.

"He's good, and he misses you too."

Regina smiled. It helped to know that Henry still loved her. "Thank you Emma."

"Uh, when this over… I'd like to talk to you about something." Emma wasn't sure how Regina would feel about Neal being Henry's father.

"Wh" Regina couldn't finish speaking. A tremor of magic shook the building. "She's here." Mary Margaret said then ran over to the window. "Norah is with her." Everyone retreated to the middle of the room except for Mary Margaret still peaking from the curtain.

"They're trying to break the force field."

"And they will. Snow, back away from the window. My mother doesn't hold back when it comes to power." She still didn't understand why she was protecting her.

"Everyone ready?"

"No." Emma said taking a deep breath.

The door busted down, and Cora wasted no time. She waved her hand throwing David and Balefire to the side. Norah staying close.

"Mother, please don't do this." Regina spoke up. Her hand ready to conjure a fireball if needed. Cora waved her hand quickly moving Regina upward. Pinning her to the wall.

"Think about what you're doing Norah." Emma drew her sword. She glanced over towards Regina trying to break through her mother's magic.

"Don't tell me what to do." Norah hissed in response. She stepped quickly towards Emma, but Cora pulled her back.

"Stay beside me darling." Cora pulled Norah back to her side.

"When can I fight?" Norah asked jerking herself away from Cora.

"Soon enough." Cora smiled. That didn't settle Norah. She held to much emotion, and she knew if she attacked Emma wouldn't want to fight back. Ignoring Cora's instructions to stay put Norah charged full force towards Emma. Emma threw her sword to the side the second she saw Norah come forward. Although Norah really wanted to take her anger out on Regina she couldn't. Norah pushed Emma down easily and pinned her on the ground. Cora was not impressed. "Norah!" She walked steadily to her and pulled her from the ground.

"Why can't I help?" she hissed jerking herself away from Cora.

"We will discuss your insolence later. Wait outside." Leaving no time to argue Cora waved her hand causing Norah to transport outside.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N

Here it is, last chapter for a little while. (A few days at least.) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Ughh!" Norah let out as she brushed the dirt off her hands. Norah stood up, and headed towards the door. "You can't just kick me out like that." She yelled towards the building. She stopped when she caught Mary Margaret running away. Norah followed her. While she wondered what was happening with Cora, she didn't really care. Regina was there and she wasn't necessarily interested in anything that had to do with Regina. Although, sneaking through a cemetery wasn't all that appealing either.

"Gross." She said when she opened the door to the mausoleum. Chills shot through her skin when saw Henry's casket. Once she got down the stairs she realized where she was. "Oh this is creepy." She lost sight of Mary Margaret but it didn't matter. There was only one way out, she would find her at some point. She quickly walked further on and found Mary Margaret leaning over whispering something over a candle.

"What the hell are you doing?" As if she wasn't already creeped out. Mary Margaret turned around with a heart in her hand. It took Norah a moment to recognize what it was. "Whose heart is that?"

"What are you doing here Norah?" She asked then put the heart back in the box.

"I asked you first."

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't concern you."

"I think it does." She shot then stepped closer. "What is it?"

"Where is Cora?"

"How should I know? She kicked me out of the shop, I saw you running away so I followed."

"Go home. This is not a place for a child."

_My God do all adults sound the same? _"There you go again. Worrying about things that you shouldn't. Whose heart is that?"

Mary Margaret didn't answer she moved to the side to stand in front of the box. "Fine, have it your way." Norah waved her hand through the air attempting to move Mary Margaret to the side. Instead the table shook and tipped over dropping the box on the floor. Slightly disappointed that her magic missed. Norah rolled her eyes then summoned the box to her. That was actually a success. Cora would proud.

"This is Cora's heart?" It made sense now. "No wonder she's so vile. She has it in a box."

"Give me the heart."

"What? Not until you answer my questions. What are you doing down here?"

"You said it yourself. She's vile, this is the only way to stop her. She needs her heart…but if she"

"Your right." Norah interrupted. She really didn't care about what Mary Margaret had to say anymore. Then closed her eyes and transported herself back to Mr. Gold's shop.

* * *

Norah peeked through the front, no one was there. She shot a small smile when she realized Regina was still pinned against the wall.

"If I knew how to get you down. I would." Norah laughed. "Actually...I wouldn't"

"Norah, please just think about the choices you are making."

"Why? You don't care."

"That is not true, I have always cared. Why would you say such a thing?" Those words offended Regina more than they hurt her. It wasn't a surprise that Norah tried to get under her skin. She was upset with Regina, and had every right to be. "I can't change the past Norah, but your decisions will change your future.

"Your right, and when Cora is through, you probably won't have one." She said then ran into the other room. Regina tried waving her hands around but Cora's magic was just too strong. Thankfully Emma, followed by the rest of the group ran back into the building.

"Where is Norah?" Mary Margaret asked pushing past everyone. She tried to stop her before but Norah disappeared before she could even get the chance.

"She ran to the back after my mother."

"I have to stop her." She said to David then they both left the room quickly.

"Emma. You're the only who can do it. Take your sword and cut me down." Before Emma had a chance to even grab her sword the magic that held Regina quickly faded dropping her to the floor. Balefire and Emma immediately rushed to help her up.

"What was that? What happened?"

"I don't know. Something is wrong." A worried look filled her face before she rushed into the other room. There her mother lied on the ground. Norah kneeling down beside her. _Mother._

"Norah? What did you do?" Regina stepped towards her slowly. She turned to Rumplestiltskin, his wound completely healed, and was able to stand.

"She needed her heart." Norah wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Cora."

"Your Grand Mother did you no favors." Rumplestiltskin said picking the dagger up from the ground.

"Shut up." Norah said gritting her teeth.

Regina took a deep breath. "He's right." She gently placed her hand over her daughters shoulder.

"Maybe, but it doesn't make it right." She spat pulling away from Regina. "Get away from me." Norah stood.

"Norah, please." Regina stood up and tried to reach for Norah's hands.

"Get away." She warned stepping to the side. Norah didn't take her eyes off Cora once. It was easy enough for anyone to sense her magic fueling from her anger she held back. Like a time bomb waiting to happen. Rumpelstiltskin was not interested in being around when that happened.

"Regina, do what you have to do and take your daughter home." He said walking towards the doorway to leave the room, before he left he turned to Mary Margaret. "Thank you." He whispered then left.

Regina took another deep breath. She didn't want to use magic on her daughter, but she had no choice. She could feel Norah's magic growing stronger. She had no idea what magic her mother taught her and now was not the time to figure it out. Regina wiped a tear from her eye. It hurt her that her mother was dead, but it hurt even worse that her daughter caused her death. Regina waved her hand and Norah fainted.

* * *

:D ?

edit. Fixed my half sentence at the bottom. Idk if F.F shows 'edits' so if it does, that's why. :)


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N**

Well here it goes, another chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. :)

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" David asked his wife while pouring her a cup of coffee. He handed her the cup then popped a kiss on her cheek then sat down beside her. "I am not ready at all." Her response almost a whisper. "I have no other choice. I won't lie to her."

"Lie about what?" Henry asked coming down the steps followed by Emma. "Hey kid, your dad is on his way are you ready?" She asked just to redirect his attention. Henry nodded, he knew that they were hiding something. He could see it on their faces.

Though he understood the last few days had taken its toll on everyone. He didn't understand why Mary Margaret carried a grim look on her face, or why David catered to her depression. He didn't think they would be so upset with Cora's death. Emma tried to keep him busy, but he would barely even speak to her.

"When will someone tell me what is going on?"

"Henry, I don't think this is the time to talk about." David said worried that his grandson wouldn't understand.

"No, it is perfect timing. Why is everyone so depressed? You all should be happy. Cora is gone and Regina is still good."

"He's right, no more lying. He deserves to know." Emma said then kneeled down to his height. "Henry, Mary Margaret is partially responsible for Cora's death. That's why she's so upset." She let her words fall easily afraid that it would break his heart.

"What?" Henry turned towards Mary Margaret. "Is that true? Did you hurt Cora?"

"Yes, Henry it's true." Ashamed that her Grandson could now compare her to a murderer.

"But your Snow White and-"

"Henry that's enough." David interrupted. He didn't want to upset his wife anymore. He stood up then pulled Henry close to him. "We will talk about this later, I will explain everything then." Henry nodded then wrapped his arms around him giving David a hug. Emma sighed a breath of relief when a knock came to the door.

"Hey." She said to Neal, then laughed when Henry practically pushed her out of the way to get to Neal.

"So… Call me, and we can meet or I can just drop him back off."

"Ok, thanks that'll be great."

"See you later Emma." Henry said coldly then slammed the door behind him. Emma huffed then sat down beside David and Mary Margaret.

"He'll be fine Emma." Mary Margaret smiled softly.

"Well, I lied to him and it hurt him. I just wish he wouldn't push me away." She sighed then checked the time on her watch. "So this meeting with Regina. Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"It wasn't our idea, she said she wants to talk to the three of us. She's bringing Archie with her."

"She wants us to help her with Norah, but she may not want my help after she hears the truth about what happened."

"Maybe your apartment isn't the best place for Regina to hear that." Emma joked hoping to lighten the mood a little. "Or you could just not tell her."

"I won't lie to her Emma, and I'm not really the best at keeping secrets. That's why we're in this whole mess. If I just kept my promise. Cora would have never found out about Daniel, Norah would have had a family. Regina would have never cast the curse and we would have raised you. It's all my fault, and it's starting over again."

"Stop." Emma cut her off. "Stop blaming yourself for everything. Regina has made her choices."

"We're here together, that's all that matters. If Regina goes after anyone it should be Gold. He's the one that sent you after Cora's heart."

"And we all know that Norah doesn't listen to anyone."

"I still get the feeling that Regina will blame me."

A knock came to the door. Emma glanced back down at her watch. "Right on time." She stated then walked towards the door. Before opening it, Emma turned back to Mary Margaret. "Let's just get this over with. No matter the outcome I won't let anything bad happen to you or our family." Emma turned back around and took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

"I wanted to thank the three of you for helping me with Norah. These last four days have not been easy and I am at a loss of what to do next." Regina said sitting back into the couch.

"So you came for advice?" David asked.

"A little, yes. Norah mostly sits in her room. She doesn't speak or come out."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Mary Margaret asked. Basically sitting quietly. Waiting for the perfect moment to tell Regina the truth.

"Of course I have. You think I want my daughter to sit in a room alone staring at a wall?" She snapped. "I'm sorry, I should have snapped like that. I just can't get through to her."

"Maybe instead of trying to get through to her, Regina just be her mother. That's what Norah really needs." Mary Margaret said quietly.

"Norah won't let anyone come anywhere near her. She's just too angry. Yesterday I had spent some time trying to talk with her, and she got mad. She attacked me with magic, thankfully Regina was there to stop her." Archie said almost as if he were defending Regina in a small way.

"Where is she now?" David asked.

"She's at home, Mother Superior is watching her." Regina took a deep breath. "These outbursts have happened frequently since my mother's death. I had to cast a barrier spell to keep her in her room. I don't want to risk Norah leaving. It could be dangerous for everyone."

"What do you need us to do Regina?"

"There is a spell that I can cast to bind Norah's magic, but it may not work. As we all know, magic in this world is unpredictable and the risk of danger will be even greater if I leave it alone. I don't want Henry anywhere near when this happens. In fact, I don't want anyone near. I don't want to risk Henry losing a family member either. No matter our past."

"So how close is to close then? We can't all leave Story Brooke. Can we?" Emma asked imagining how the residents of Story Brooke would fit into the real world.

"Emma, I think what Regina is trying to say, we cannot be in the same world as her and Norah."

"Yes, that's right and I am here to give you the option. Take Henry back home to the Enchanted Forest without me, or stay here in Story Brooke with Henry. Either way, I can't be with Henry, not for awhile at least."

"But…Henry would be heart broken."

"But he would have you, and we all know that is all he wants. I want Henry to be happy, and I want my daughter to okay again. This is the only way."

"Maybe not." Mary Margaret interrupted. "Maybe it isn't the only way." She took a deep breath and stood up. David stood up beside her. "Snow, maybe you should wait."

"No, David I need to do this." She shushed him. "Regina, I have a confession. It's my fault. I told Norah that Cora needed her heart back. Right after I used the candle Rumplestiltskin gave me. I was the one who used dark magic. I tried to stop her when she took the heart, but she wouldn't listen and then disappeared."

Regina's eyes narrowed. How could she be such a fool to not see it before? Regina shifted to keep herself composed. Snow White again ruining everything. She took slow breath's from her nose. Pulling back from the urge to choke Snow White's neck. "You did this." Henry would never forgive her if she killed his family. "My daughter has succumbed to dark magic because of you?" Out of all the retched things Snow White has done, she just didn't want to believe that Snow would use dark magic to kill anyone.

"Regina, I am so sorry." Her voice broke into tears. Regina huffed. She wanted to rip out her heart and crush it right there, but stayed seated afraid that she would. "I protected you, and this is how you repay me?"

"If anyone is to blame, it's Gold. He tricked her."

"Of course he did, then she tricked my daughter."

"She tried to stop her!" Emma stood up beside Mary Margaret.

"Well she didn't." Regina gritted her teeth. Arguing only made her angrier. She stood and leaned herself close towards Mary Margaret. "I should rip out your heart and crush it with every bit of my strength." She spat. "But that is the old Regina." She took a second to compose herself. "Stop worrying I'm not going to kill you." She said then sat back down.

"You aren't?"

"No. Henry, would never forgive me. Besides you didn't cause this, not directly anyway. But you're going to fix it."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N**

So I was using a program on my computer to write this, and apparently it was a free trial to use. (I had to switch computer's because mine was acting strange.) So yesterday it completely locked me out. I had to copy and paste the entire thing over to a different program. So my spacing is extremely off due to that. I tried fixing it the best I could but it's just being down right ridiculous. I'm sorry if it annoys anyone. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'll be finishing the story pretty soon, and tying up some loose ends where I can.

* * *

"How is she?" Regina asked spotting Mother Superior sitting on the bottom step leading upstairs.

"No change." She smiled half-heartedly then stood up. "She has cried all morning. I wasn't able to console her. She won't even let me in the room."

"Very well. Thank you for staying with her, Blue." Her voice genuine. Regina took a step past Mother Superior to go upstairs. Then turned back to her. "I am going to try and talk to her again. If you don't mind to stay for a while. David and Snow will be here soon." She smiled softly. Mother Superior nodded and followed her upstairs to Norah's room.

"Just be careful." Mother Superior said giving her a encouraging pat on the shoulder. Regina nodded then waved her hand over the door to drop the barrier spell. "I don't expect her to be happy to see me." She said then opened the door. Norah was sitting on her bed starring at the window in front her. Regina eased in the room. She looked her daughter over from a distance. Slightly afraid of what would happen if she got any closer.

"Norah?" Regina spoke softly but there was no response. "I'm sure you are hungry by now." She said glancing at a plate still full of food. "Or maybe you would like to take a walk?" Still no response. Regina sighed softly. "I can't help you if you keep refusing to speak." She said then stepped forward lightly. "What happened was not your fault and I am not angry with you." Surely Norah would eventually give some type a response. A glare, a shift in position. Anything would better than staring off into space.

Regina stepped forward again. She tried to remain calm but her patience was wearing extremely thin. "Norah." This time putting a little more effort into getting her attention. Still no response, Regina stepped in front of her. She heard Mother Superior through the door way. "Don't get to close." Regina nodded but leaned down eye level in front of her daughter anyway. Mary Margaret was right, Norah needed her mother.

"Look at me when I speak to you." She said letting her motherly tone taking over her voice. Norah of course didn't flinch. "Norah, you will not ignore me." This time Norah looked in a different direction."I am warning you. You have until I count to ten to stop ignoring me or consequences will be made." Although Regina hadn't thought of consequences for anything. Her threat was empty, her true intention was go get Norah to speak.

Regina started counting as promised. "One… two…three." Regina took a deep breath. "I will not be bullied by a child." She hissed and then continued counting. "Four… five… six…" Regina stepped closer moving in front of Norah once again. "Seven…eight… Nine." She leaned over and cupped her hand around her chin forcing Norah to look in her eyes.

"Look at me." She scolded. Then let go quickly. "I'll bring you up some dinner." She said then turned to walk away.

"You never said ten." Norah whispered effortlessly.

"I knew I wouldn't have to get that far." She said relieved that Norah had finally spoke.

"Good. Now get out." Norah hissed.

"Do not speak to me in that manner." She returned with the same tone. Now standing a few feet away from Norah.

"Stop telling me what to do." Her eyes turned sharply towards Regina.

"I am your mother. It's my job, to tell you what to do."

"Oh, right. I forgot." She shot sarcastically.

"I'm only trying to help you and I can't do that if you refuse to talk to anyone." Regina shot back. Then turned to leave the room.

"Good bye Regina." Norah huffed and turned the other way. Regina almost turned around, but her patience was already thinned she decided it would be best to leave her alone for now. Regina took the untouched plate from Norah's nightstand. "I'm going to fix you something to eat and you will eat _today._" She sighed deeply then left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

_"Hello Henry." The Blue Fairy flew down from the trees above stopping just above his head. Henry gently placed a cover over his sleeping granddaughter. "What are you doing here?" He asked then scrambled to his feet as if he was afraid. _

_"It's alright, there is no need to fear me." She said then flew down closer. "I am here to take Gem with me."_

_"My granddaughter, she will be safe?" He asked then stepped closer to Gem in a protective stance._

_"Yes she will." She smiled genuinely indicating that he could trust her._

_"Where are you taking her?" _

_"She will come with me for now, and then on to a family where she will surely be loved."_

_"She was loved while she stayed in the palace. Regina has never stopped loving her, nor have I. We always will."_

_"Yes Henry, but is Regina truly able to love someone? If she truly loved her daughter then she would give up evil ways."_

_"You have this home ready?" _

_"Unfortunately no. I can't seem to find any family with room for a child her age. Fret not, I will watch over her until that time comes."_

_"I know Regina has done terrible things, but she is still this child's mother. I just ask one thing of you, when the time comes. Allow her to have her own opinion of Regina."_

_"Once Gem is awake, she will have no memory of meeting you or Regina. You have a kind heart Henry and have made the sacrifice to never see your grandchild again in order for her to remain safe and live a happy life. As far as Regina, I will do my best to keep her from hearing others talk about the Evil Queen. However I cannot control the words of others, and I will not lie."_

_Henry turned away and took a long look at his granddaughter. "I know one day, you bring my daughter happiness. I am sorry it had to be this way." He whispered towards a sleeping Gem.__"Just take care of her." He said turning back to the Blue fairy and then turned to leave._

_"I will." She smiled. "Oh and Henry?" She called catching him before he got any further. "While I understand your intentions were true, be careful not to make deals with Rumplestiltskin. His intentions are never true." _


	38. Chapter 38

Norah popped her head to look out the window after she heard a car door shut from the drive way. It was Emma, followed by Snow. She huffed and pulled the curtains closed. She rolled her eyes and moved to the middle of the bed. A hundred questions filling her mind at once. She didn't mean to kill Cora, she didn't mean to hurt anyone.

Norah rose from the bed quickly when she heard a soft pecking coming from the window. She smiled slightly when she pulled the curtains to see her friend Casey climbing around the roof.

"Over here." Norah raised the window but magic shocked her hands and pushed her backwards. "Damn that hurt." Norah remembered how Cora taught her how to break through a barrier. She put her hand up and pushed forward. Her eyes squinted as her hand went forward. The magic that held the force field in place actually stung her hand.

She remembered that Cora was there the last time holding her hand. Norah jerked her hand away then with a little more effort she pushed again breaking the force field. She smiled and opened the window for Casey to come inside.

"Now be quiet, I don't want Regina to know you're here." She said helping her through the window. Once Casey caught her balance she hugged Norah. "You look like crap Norah… What happened?"

"It's good to see you too." Norah snickered then sat back down on the bed. Casey shot a concerned look and then sat beside her. "I've heard rumor's going around town. Did you really kill Cora?"

"Yeah…" Her quiet voice responding sadly. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Everyone is worried about you now. They think that you're going to bring danger to us, since you attacked Dr. Hopper."

"That was an accident. I didn't even know it happened until Regina pushed me off him." Norah sighed then turned to face her friend. "Don't worry though. I'm not using magic anymore, unless I have to. How do you know about all of this anyway?"

"There is a meeting down at the town hall that my parents drug me to. As soon as I heard about what happened I left and came here."

"Are they holding a town meeting about me?"

"No, not just about you. People seem to think there is a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest. By these magic beans or something. They are worried about other people from the outside coming in."

"I've missed a lot I guess."

"So, how are you?"

Norah took a deep breath. "Do you mind if we talk about something else?" She was happy to see her friend but really just wanted to get her mind off things.

"Sure…" She didn't want to pressure her. Casey stood up in front of Norah. "When I told you that you looked like crap, I meant it. How about a makeover? I'm sure Regina put make up in your room. I mean why not? She gave you everything else." Casey didn't wait for a response, and started pilfering through Norah's room. Norah chuckled then walked over to her desk and pulled out a box. "Here it is." She smiled and gave her friend the make-up kit.

"Great." Casey said when she opened the make-up kit. She pulled out the chair and pressed Norah's shoulders down. "Now have a seat, and let me show you my magic." She said referring to her love of make overs.

"You know, it's good to hear you laugh." Casey said as she applied a light blue eye shadow. "I was worried that you were turning evil."

"Evil people don't laugh, they cackle." Norah grinned. It felt good to have a friend around, she almost forgot what it felt like to laugh. "Thank you." Norah whispered as Casey leaned back to check the make-up she applied to her eyes.

"For what?" Casey leaned in again brushing on some color to Norah's cheeks.

"I've been in this room for days, and this is the first time I've smiled."

"Good, that's what friends are for right? Hold back on your smiling a minute though." Casey grinned then opened a tube of lip gloss.

"There we go. Perfect…" She said then stepped back to get another look. "Hmm... How do you feel about a haircut?"

"As long as you don't cut it crooked." Norah laughed.

"Would Regina get mad?"

"Probably, but who cares? Cut it anyway."

"How about I come back tomorrow? I have to go." She said sadly looking at her watch. There aren't any scissors in here anyway. I'll bring mine tomorrow." Casey held up a mirror in front of Norah.

"What do you think?"

"It's great, thank you Casey." She smiled then stood to give her friend a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." Casey nodded then quietly climbed out of the window.

* * *

A/N

It wouldn't hurt to have a soft, fun, chapter would it? :) 


	39. Chapter 39

Another update before I take a break for a few days. Hope it's liked :)

* * *

Down stairs in the kitchen, Regina mixed a bowel of sauce then placed it over a pan of noodles and cheese. Her thoughts focused only on her daughter as she placed the pan into the oven and set a timer.

"Mom?" Henry smiled walking into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Regina giving her a tight squeeze. Regina smiled. "Henry; I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." He smiled then let go of Regina. "Will Norah be okay?"

"I hope so." She gave a small smile towards her son leaning down to eye level. "Norah is very upset right now, and she won't talk to anyone."

"Maybe she would talk to me. Could I go see her?"

"Henry, I don't think it's a good idea right now. Maybe tomorrow."  
Henry nodded. "Well, I have some homework I have to do. So when you're finished, I'll be in the living room."

"Of course, maybe we could watch a movie." She smiled. Henry nodded and left the room. Emma patted his head as she came through the door way. "Hey." Emma said then sat down a cup of coffee on the counter. "Figured you could use a cup."

"Thank you." She huffed then sat down in a chair. "I thought I was clear when I said I didn't want Henry anywhere near Norah."

"He insisted on seeing you. He wanted to make sure you and Norah were okay."

"He wanted to see me?"

"Henry loves you, and now that you have changed for the better. He won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Ms. Swan, I know we have had our differences, but all I want is Henry to be happy. His happiness is what is really important."

"Everything will work out, Regina. Norah will be fine."

"You're starting to sound like your mother." She smiled. Regina stood when the timer on the stove came on. She pulled a pan from the oven and stirred it around then gently placed it back in the oven. "She hasn't ate since she came home." Her voice filled with concern and worry. "I have tried everything short of shoving the fork in her mouth."

"Maybe I could help?" Snow said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh you're going to." Regina shot sharply. "I don't expect her to listen to any of us." She said softening her tone once again. "It's worth a try."

"I'm gonna go and check on Henry." Emma said feeling a little uncomfortable. She gave a comforting rub on Snow's shoulder then walked out of the room quickly. Leaving a awkward silence between Regina and Snow.

"Could you hand me a fork?" Regina said breaking the silence between them. "In the drawer beside the refigatior." She directed then pulled a plate down from the cabinet. Snow nodded and returned quickly putting the fork beside the plate. Regina gave a silent smile then turned around to face her former Step daughter.

"Before we continue, there is something I need to say." Regina said then pulled a out a chair for Snow to sit in. She motioned her to have a seat then sat down on the other side facing her. "All these years, I have had a life filled with hatred towards you, and anyone that helps you for that matter." Regina took a deep breath contemplating on the words she had planned on speaking next. "In truth Snow, I never hated you. I hated my mother, and mostly myself." Regina closed her eyes just letting the words roll from her tongue gently.

"The more unhappy I became, the more I blamed you, and I am sorry."

Did she hear those words correctly? A true apology from the Evil Queen. "Regina, I just...I don't know what to say..."

"That you will forgive me, but only say it if you mean it."

"No, I mean it. I do, I forgive you."

"Thank you." She smiled then wiped a tear glistening in her eye.

"There is one more thing I must say. Since the curse has broken, I have learned many things...and I want you to know... I forgive you also."

Snow sighed a deep breath of relief and smiled not caring that she too had a tear roll from her cheek. "Thank you, Regina." Regina nodded then stood once again. She quietly walked back to the stove to finish fixing Norah's plate. It was then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her into hug. She pulled her hands around then moved them back. Really un sure of what to think. She gave in and returned the hug, when they both pulled away. Snow and Regina, slightly laughed away small tears. Both happy that they had forgiven each other. They both turned towards the doorway when they heard Emma's voice.

"What the hell?" Emma and Henry stood with their eyes wide open and mouth's gocking at what had just happened. "Am I dreaming? Did that just happen?"  
Regina let out a teary laugh then walked over to her. "Yes, it did. Ms. Swan... Emma, thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming to Story Brooke, insistent on being a part of Henry's life. For being a such pain in my ass." She laughed gently. "For breaking the curse."

"Uh... Your welcome." Still in shock, Emma gave a soft smile followed by a nod. She felt Henry brush past her rushing to give Regina a hug.

"Mom." He said pulling her arms downward so she could reach eye level. "Yes Henry?"

"Emma is the savior. She was sent here to this world as a baby to bring back the happy ending's right?"

"After she broke the curse, yes I suppose so."

"Just checking. Now you can find your happy ending also." He smiled then squeezed her into a hug once again. "I love you." He whispered. Regina just smiled. "Henry." She pulled away from him then leaned back down to his eye level. "I think you are right. I just found all the happy ending I need right here." She smiled then tapped her finger on his nose. The timer on stove went off once again and Snow went to retrieve the meal from the oven.

"It's ready." She said pulling it from the oven. "Now, lets go save your daughter."

* * *

A/N

Well?

I can only imagine that this will be how the show ends. Everyone hugging and forgiving, its sweet. I'm just tired of Regina always getting the raw end of the deal. More chapters soon.


	40. Chapter 40

Sitting quietly staring out the window Norah heard a voice followed by a light knock on the door. "Norah?" the door opened slowly. "Do you mind if we come in?" It was Snow followed by Regina. They didn't wait for an answer and walked in any way. Regina sat down the plate of food on the night stand.

"Norah, your dinner is ready." Regina's motherly tone returning once again. Norah didn't respond. Surprise, surprise. "I will leave you two to talk." She said turning to Snow and then back to Norah. "When I return your plate better be empty young lady." Regina scolded then left the room leaving the door open so she could watch over Snow from a short distance. Right now she felt her daughter was unpredictable, allowing anger to control her magic. After everything that happened down stairs, she didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt.

Snow quietly stepped forward and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Norah. "Your make up looks pretty." She cooed as if Norah was just a young child. Norah shifted then rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she spat coldly then turned around to face Snow.

"Regina told me that you were having a hard time, but I am having a hard time myself you know…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Norah stood up crossing her arms. "You got what you wanted. Cora is dead, and the dagger is untouched."

"When you say that, I assume that you know that Cora's death was my fault."

"What? Really? No way." She shot back sarcastically.

"Norah, please just give me a chance." She stood up also stepping closer to Norah in return Norah backed up.

"Get out." Norah's voice breaking slightly teary. "Get out!"

"No, I'm not leaving. I know you cared for Cora in some kind of a way, and I took her from you."

"Please go away. I don't want to talk about it. Please just leave." Tears finally breaking through the make-up Casey had applied.

"Well I need to talk about it!" Snow shot bitterly. "It's not easy, and as wicked as Cora was. I had no right to do that to you. I'm sorry and I know that it doesn't make it any easier but you have to realize that Cora would have just hurt you in the long run. Look at what she's done to Regina, she never cared about her."

"She would have if you didn't poison her heart with dark magic!"

"It wouldn't have stopped her, Norah. Cora only cared about power, she lied to you." Snow stepped softly towards her. "There are people downstairs, and throughout town that care for you. They always have. Stop pushing them away." Norah's tears finally became sobs. Snow was right, and she knew it. If Cora had never killed Daniel she would have had her family and the pain of never knowing what a true family felt like would have never come.

Norah let her knee's drop to the floor. She sobbed in place for a moment and Snow bent down to hug her. She held her for a moment then helped her stand up. "It's okay now." Snow smiled then brushed her hair from her face then hugged her again. She caught a glimpse of Regina standing near the door way wiping a tear from her cheek. Regina mouthed a thank you towards Snow then stepped out of sight once again.

"Umm…Snow…" Norah whispered pulling away from her. "There are make-up stains on your shirt. I'm sorry." She laughed lightly.

"It's alright." Snow smiled in return. "How about I give you a minute to get washed up. Then how about coming down stairs? Henry will be glad to see that you're okay."

"Henry is here?"

"He wanted to see Regina, and he insisted on staying to make sure you were okay."

"Tell him I'm fine. I'm going to change and come down in a minute." Norah picked up the plate from her night stand. "Maybe after I finish eating. I don't want to come down stairs with a full plate." Norah faked her laugh but Snow didn't catch on. She nodded then left the room.

Norah's eyes narrowed. She locked the door behind Snow, then looked down at her plate then threw it across the room. She pulled her back pack down and stuffed it full of clothes. Taking a deep breath she climbed out of the window and down the terrace.

* * *

A/N

Sort of a short chapter. Well, that's what it looks like on my computer anyway. My next chapter will make up for that because it will be pretty long. :)

Again, I felt like this needed to happen, as my story is nearing its end. :) r&r please.


	41. Chapter 41

Not far into the woods and between a few trees. Norah had slipped into her hideout. She sighed deeply towards the dark sky before curling up into the sleeping bag she had left there from once before. Her mind was restless, she had a feeling she wouldn't get any sleep. Hunger suddenly struck her stomach and it began to growl. Maybe she should have eaten before leaving. She knew it wouldn't be long until someone noticed that she was missing, and knew Henry would be upset. She couldn't deal with it any longer, and knew what she had to do to forget. Even if that meant forgetting everything. Norah closed her eyes, and after laying there uncomfortably she finally fell asleep. It was early morning when she did wake. She heard kids talking and playing, as she wasn't too far from the school. So she figured, it had to be at least 8am. She sat up, her back sore from sleeping on the ground. Or really a rather large tree root poking up from the ground. Norah imagined her life on the run. She could just stay in the woods, and have Casey bring her food. She laughed at that thought. Norah stood and picked up her bag swinging it over her shoulder. Although she vowed to never use magic again. This was an emergency, she was sure that by now Regina had the town out looking for her. Not willing to risk anyone finding her. She took a deep breath and thought of place. Within a second she was gone.

She appeared once again in front of the town line. This time broad day light and was pretty sure it wouldn't be too long until someone home to the town line looking for her. Something she wasn't necessarily worried about. She didn't care if they did, because by the time anyone found her she would be gone. Her plan was to forget. Norah stood a foot away from the spray painted line. This wasn't suicide, it wasn't running. She needed to heal, and forgetting everything was the solution. Norah pulled her journal from her bag. She didn't want to forget her name, or where she should go. Hoping a little note to herself would keep one memory at least.

_"Your name is Norah, you are 15. I know you don't remember anything, but it's all okay now. After you read this, find a girl named Casey Phillips, she will lead you in the direction you need to go. Do not talk to anyone other than Casey, and stay far away from the Mayor and anyone she associates with for that matter. Good luck Norah."_

She placed the journal on the ground leaving the book open. She hoped her cursed self would be interested enough to read it and hopefully believe it. She faced the line starting out across the other side. Norah turned around and took a step forward. Making sure she was headed in the right direction she took a step back and then another. She took one deep breath ready to step again, but someone ran into the side of her. Catching her before her foot stepped over the line pushing her over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing!?" Norah pushed him off her then stood up. "Are you crazy?"

"No. I think you are." The man said. "What were you thinking? If you step over that line do you know what will happen?" he scolded.

"Your damn right I do. Why else would I be here?"

He sighed. "My name is August." He held out his hand for her to shake. Once Norah noticed his hand, made of solid wood. She glanced up and realized his entire body was wood. Norah pushed his hand away and stepped back. August snickered. "Or would you rather call me Pinocchio?"

"Oh… Your August, Henry's friend?"

"In the flesh...well sort of." He hoped a joke would lighten the mood.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, now get out-of-the-way." Norah tried to step around him but August stopped her. Gently holding her back from walking any further.

"Why are you so determined to cross that line?"

"I want to forget everything! Now move!" She screamed beating her hands into his chest, but August didn't flinch.

"That I cannot let you do. Forgetting whatever your problems are will only make things worse. Do you really think your cursed self will be able to handle what you see when you walk back into that town?"

"Then I'll go somewhere else." She shot. Still trying to push him out-of-the-way.

"Okay, and the outer world will find you and you will be shifted into the system. Trust me, you don't want to go there."

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you, and given your current state I can tell you haven't been exactly trustworthy over the past few years."  
August shrugged his shoulders. "I know, and that's why I am here now. To save you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"I have already made that mistake." Norah felt the tears fill in her eyes once again. This time she let them fall. "I killed someone…"

"Cora."

"How did you know that?" She immediately wiped her tears away.

"Word gets around."

"Of course it does." She smirked rolling her eyes.

"So, how about I purpose a deal with you. We go back into town, I buy you lunch and we talk. After words, if your still intent on crossing the town line. Then I will bring you back."

"I'm not going to change my mind over lunch. Let's talk here then you won't have to worry about backtracking."

"If you're willing to take the risk of Emma finding you, then so be it." He smiled then pointed towards the road. A yellow bug creeping down the road.

Shit. "Ok fine, let's go." She said then bolted down into the woods. "I thought you didn't want to get caught?" He questioned realizing Norah left her things in the road. August ran over and picked up Norah's bag and journal. By the time he zipped up the bag, Emma was to close, for him to sneak away. He threw the bag down the hill towards Norah, then waited.

"August?" Emma said rolling down her window as she pulled up beside him.

"Hey Emma." He smiled, sort of.

"What are you doing here? I tried finding you after the curse broke. I thought you left town." Her eyes grew big once she realized that he was in his wooden form.

"I've been hiding out in the woods. I'm not really in the right state for anyone to see me."

"The curse is broken, why didn't you turn back?"

"I've made a lot of mistakes, Emma." He shrugged. "I guess, helping you believe in the curse didn't exactly make up for them."

"Isn't there a potion or something you can take? I'm sure Mother Superior can help you."

"I don't think I'm ready for anyone, especially my father to see me. I'm just taking an afternoon walk, and if you don't mind…I would like to get back to that."

"Of course." Emma took a deep breath. "Hey, you haven't happened to see anyone else walking, have you?"

"Not many people come down here, that's why I walk this way. Why? Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, a girl from town has run away. We're out looking everywhere."

"Alright, well if I see her. I will diffidently let you know."

"Thanks." Emma nodded then started her car again. "Oh and August?" She said catching him before he walked away. "Your dad, he'll just be happy to see that you're okay."

"Well, maybe I will make my way back to town soon. Tell my Papa, I love him." He said then disappeared down into the woods.

* * *

A/N

Well? :)


	42. Chapter 42

"Where is she?" Regina asked while walking into Rumpelstiltskin's shop. She leaned down over the counter, cutting her eyes sharply towards the man on the other side.

"Who might that be dear?" He smirked.

"Oh I think you know."

"Actually dear, I don't. I've been quite busy."

"Sure you have." Regina sighed. "My daughter, she's missing...again."

"Missing? Well she certainly isn't in my shop."

"Oh stop. You did all of this, the curse, the savior, my mother's death." She spat moving closer and in return Rumpelstiltskin took a step back. Maybe she have killed him before going on her path of redemption.

"Is there something I can actually help you with Regina? Or are you just here to throw accusation's around, while your daughter runs about?"

"Why does it matter to you? Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"As a matter of fact I do." He said stepping from around the corner. "Are we finished here?"

"No, we are not finished." Regina said through her teeth. "I cast the curse, Emma broke it, and you have your son. Now help me find my daughter."

"Why should I do that? I owe you nothing. I'm sorry Regina, but roaming through town looking for a teenager is not something I have time to do. Now if you would please excuse me." He smirked then stepped towards the door, but Regina quickly moved in front of him.

"Not so fast." She said then shot a smirk back to him. "My daughter was tricked into using dark magic to save your life and now my mother is dead. You owe me that much."

"Actually, I call it even for what you did to Belle. However because I am in a generous mood, I will help you. I just have some things I need to attend to first." He stated. "Now, if you will excuse me, your majesty." He spat then opened the door, motioning for Regina to leave first.

* * *

"Are you sure going into town is a good idea? What if someone see's me?" Norah asked pulling her hoodie over her let out a small laugh. "You? What if they see me?" He smiled then turned back Norah slowly making her way to the door of the diner.

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything while we're in town." He said ushering her inside. Norah huffed then walked inside, quickly taking a seat close to the window.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit in a booth?" August asked while pulling out a chair to sit down.

"No, because if someone comes I can make my way to the bathroom." She spat then sunk slightly in her chair when Ruby walked over to take their order.

"August?" Ruby said giving a puzzled look towards his wooden form before she glanced over towards Norah.

"Hello Ruby." He smiled directing her attention back to him. "Is there any way, you could keep this a secret for now?" He leaned in with a soft voice. "I'm just not exactly ready for the town to know I am here...Just yet."

"No problem." She smiled then glanced back to Norah. "You know the hoodie will only make more people notice you." She smiled. Norah rolled her eyes and pulled the hood down from her head. "Don't worry, I'll keep the secret about you also."

"Thanks Ruby, and I am so sorry about what happened here the last time." She said then turned her head embarrassed.

"It's alright. Now, are you ready to order?"

"I'll just take a glass of water. I can't drink it, I don't exactly have a stomach." August smiled when he heard a small laugh come from Norah. "It'll help draw attention off me." Ruby smiled, "Okay, and how about you Norah? Your usual?"

Norah looked up and smiled. "Yep." She popped on the 'p' after not eating for a while she was actually starving, but not sure if her stomach could actually take the food. Ruby smiled then walked away to go prepare the order.

"So, tell me about yourself." August inquired sincerely

"What is this? A session with Dr. Hopper?" Norah rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then don't." He wasn't going to push her. "Then tell me what your plan is, when you cross the line."

"To forget." She stated plainly.

"That's all?"

Norah huffed. "I wrote myself a note in my journal. So I would know who I was, and where to go."

"You can't simply believe that your cursed self will read the note, and believe you are who the letter says you are."

"Why not? Before the curse broke, I found a letter from my mother and I believed that."

"Because, Emma came to Story Brooke. None of that would have happened if Emma didn't come to town." He took a deep breath and hoped that Norah would understand.

"When you cross that line, you won't get a second chance, and your life will not be the same as it once was. No matter what you tell yourself. Time will continue now that the curse has broken. Things will be different here soon."

"So you're saying that, even if though I'm forgetting everything...I will just end up more miserable than I already am?"

"Exactly."  
Norah took a deep breath. "Then it's time I make a deal with you." She said then pulled her chair closer to the table. "I will go home...If you go home..."

"Alright, deal." He smiled towards Ruby as she sat Norah's plate in front of her. "Thanks Ruby." he said then turned his attention back on Norah after Ruby left the table. "When your done eating, I'll take you home. Then I'll go find my father."

"Deal." she smiled then took a bite of macaroni. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for this?" she asked then took another bite.

"No, I told you I would buy you lunch." he smiled. Norah took a look around the diner. "Well, as hungry and tired as I am. I'll be finished before you know it, and considering there are tons of people here the line might be long. So if you want to go ahead and pay, I'll finish eating."

"Your planning on running aren't you?"

"Are you going to stop me?"

"That's your choice, remember?"

"Yep" she said popping the 'P' once again, and stood up. "Thanks for lunch August, and you really should go see your father. I've heard a lot about him from Henry, and I bet he misses you tons."

"Where are you going?" He asked before Norah could leave.

"Look, I just need a little while longer before I decide what to do. I'll talk to you later." She smiled then left the diner.

"You want me to call Emma?" Ruby asked sliding into the chair in front of him.

"Give her fifteen minutes. She needs to work through those feelings."

* * *

A/N

So originally I finished this chapter with a longer conversation with Ruby and August. So if anyone wants me to add that part I will. :)


	43. Chapter 43

Emma followed a worried and slightly frantic Regina from the elevator. Everyone had been out searching for Norah for hours, and Snow mentioned to check the hospital just in case. "Thank you for meeting me here Ms. Swan." Her voice low but sincere.

"It's no problem. If Norah is hurt, you shouldn't find out alone. Someone should be with you... Like.." Emma slowed her walk. She didn't know what to call Regina now. A friend?

Regina stopped walking then turned back to Emma. "Family?"

"Yeah..." Emma smiled faintly. "Family." _Family._ Emma heard her phone ring. She took a deep breath still a little confused on how to handle Regina's good side.

"I'll let you get that." Regina smiled then continued towards the 'Nurses Station.'

"Sheriff Swan." Emma said answering the phone. While Regina stood at the counter waiting to see if Norah had been checked in.

"When did she leave?" She asked walking over to Regina then tugged on her jacket to get her attention. "Norah was just at the diner." She mouthed to Regina when she turned around. "Okay thanks Ruby." She said then hung up the phone.

"How long ago was that?" Regina asked as they both headed towards the elevator.

"She said she left about twenty five minutes ago." Emma answered her pressing the button to call the elevator.

"Twenty five? What the hell is she thinking? She should have called as soon as she walked inside." She spat becoming agitated. She pressed the button right after Emma and then again repeatedly.

"Regina."

"What?"

"You only need to press the button once." She said moving Regina's finger away from the panel.

"Right." She said fixing her posture. "Sorry, I'm just worried."

"I know." Emma smiled softly. "Here it is." She said when she heard ding indicating the elevator had reached their floor.

"What level is the parking deck? Four?" Emma asked scanning over the buttons.

"No, we are_ on_ level four. Why the entrance the emergency room is on the fourth level is beyond me." She shook her head then pressed the button for the main floor. Emma laughed. "Well, you did create the hospital when you cast the curse. Madam Mayor." She smiled easing in her joke.

"Actually, the curse did that."

"Cast by you." Emma chimed in a sing-song voice. Then shot a smile to Regina, who in turn just rolled her eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Regina asked stepping off the elevator to the main floor.

"Well, I guess we drive through town, and search every where we've already searched."

"What about Ruby? Could she help?"

"I'm sure she would. I'll give her a call when we leave." She said then proceeded towards the door. Regina walked with her until she caught eye of Rumplestiltskin heading towards the elevator.

"Actually Emma." Regina stopped. "I would like to talk to Dr. Whale about something before I leave. I can take my own car."

"Yeah. It might be better if we rode separately anyway. It'll give us more of a chance in finding her, and trust me. I will find her,_ we_ will find her."

"I know Ms. Swan." She smiled lightly. "I'll call you when I leave here." She said then quickly made her way towards the elevator after Gold. Luckily she was able to catch the elevator before the doors closed complete. Regina waved her hand moving the doors open.

"Hello Regina." He greeted. Not exactly happy to see her.

"Is this what you call 'business'?"

"What are you referring to?" He asked then stepped and pressed the button for the floor he needed to go to.

"Your excuse for not helping me find my daughter." She spat. "Your dear Belle..." She said then rolled her eyes.

"Actually if I recall correctly, I never used the term 'business.' " He gritted his teeth. "And I already told you, I have no intrest running about the town in search for a troubled teen."

Regina huffed. "The trouble you caused her." She said then turned to her left to face him.

"Why are you wasting time arguing with me? Don't you have a run away to catch?" He smirked then stepped off the elevator. "Good luck." He said turning back to her then walked away.

"You said you would help." She said following behind him.

"I said, I was busy." He turned around annoyed, then waved his hand in the air towards Dr. Whale. "If you would excuse me, your Majesty. I would like to speak with Dr. Whale alone." He smirked then pushed past Regina leaving her standing in the hall. Regina rolled her eyes, making a silent vow against him. Then made her way down the hall towards Belle's hospital room.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest._

_Gem stormed inside the cottage. She slammed the door and threw a book on the ground. "Stupid!" Gem screamed. The Blue fairy appeared into the window. "Gem? What is wrong?" _

_"I hate school, and I hate this stupid village!" She screamed throwing her hands in the air walking in circles._

_"I'm sorry that you feel so strongly about school."_

_"All the other kids make fun of me because I have no family." She cried brushing the tears away as they fell._

_"You do have a family Gem, I know it's not a mother or a father, but you have me." She said then waved her wand over herself causing her to grow big._

_"You don't have to do that you know." She sad quietly._

_"What do you mean?" She asked pulling Gem into a hug._

_"Use your magic to grow bigger. I know that fairy dust is in short supply, if you keep using your magic your going to run out."_

_"Now where did you hear such a thing?" _

_"The other kids at school!" Gem said becoming upset again. _

_"Gem, stop worrying about such silly things that others say. Yes, fairy dust is falling a little short but its nothing we need to worry about."_

_"Would you be mad, if I asked you a question?"_

_"Of course not. What would you like to know?"_

_"When will you find me a family? It's been years since, Breena and Jessilei were killed." She trailed off sadly. "Does it hurt your feelings that I ask that?"_

_"No, of course not." She said kneeling down to her height. "Gem, I am so sorry that you feel so alone. I know that you want a family, but until I find you a suitable home please try and get along with others. Would it hurt you to make some friends?"_

_"That's just it, no one wants me to be their friend."_

_"Give them a chance." Blue smiled then pulled Gem into another hug, after she let go Blue waved her wand over her again and returned to her small size once again. "Be patient Gem, a family will come soon I promise. Now get to your studies and I will be back later to check on you."_  
_Gem gave a half hearted smile then folded her arms over her torso. "Okay." She responded softly then sat down at the table with her book to read. The blue fairy watched Gem read quietly for a short while then flew away quietly._

* * *

Eh.. Well? More coming soon. I'm working on my last chapter now. :D


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N**

Thanks for the reviews. Almost done with the last chapter...kind of... anyway I may post another chapter tonight if I don't fall asleep. Need to work out a tiny detail first. So not exactly happy with how this chapter turned out, but I'll get over it.

* * *

"Psst" Norah whispered from behind a bush towards her friend Casey walking from the bus.

"Norah?" She stopped then looked around to make sure no one was watching. "What the hell are you doing?" She almost screamed pulling her from behind the bush. "Every one is freaking out, and when I say the entire town is searching for you. I mean the _entire_ town is searching for you. Well except for those who can't. Like small kids." She said quickly almost finishing in one breath.

"Casey!" Norah said to stop her from talking.

"Sorry." She paused. Sometimes she did have a habit of rambling when nervous. "What are you doing out here?" She asked hooking her arm through hers then continued walking before anyone noticed. "Emma called me last night and asked if I had seen you. Why did you run away?"

"I just needed to think, and I couldn't do that with everyone walking in my room every ten minutes shoving food or sweet comments of hope in my face." She huffed. "I went to the town line, and I was about to cross before August stopped me."

"Who's August?"

"Pinocchio."

Casey squinted her eyes. She couldn't remember if she had ever actually met Pinocchio. They walked quietly for a little ways then Casey remembered what Norah had said about the town line setting off an alarm of worry. "What the hell were you doing at the town line?"

"I wanted to forget, _everything._" Norah shrugged. She didn't expect her friend to understand, but hoped she would at least try.

"Norah." Casey stopped walking then turned to her friend. "You have to go back, you have to go home and make up with Regina."

"Why? She doesn't care."

"She doesn't care? Are you serious?" Norah stepped back surprised that what she said offended Casey. "She doesn't care? If she didn't care she wouldn't have the entire town searching for you!" Casey screamed. She really, didn't mean to yell so loud but Norah just didn't understand how good her life was. "Do you think my parents would search for me? No, they wouldn't."

"But your parents are good to you. They didn't kill an entire village of people who did nothing wrong. They didn't lie to you."

"Oh, no they've had their share of lies and deception." She spat back letting her eyes fill with tears. She brushed them off and focused her attention back on her friend. Norah didn't really understand what her parents were like, but now was not the time to go into it. "Let me walk you home, or I'm going to turn you in. Those are your choices."

"You wouldn't." So much for understanding.

"I have Emma on speed dial." She said opening her phone. "Your choice."

"What kind of friend are you?" Norah took a step back and balled her fists. While she understood that Casey wanted to help her, but betraying her was not the way to do it.

"The kind of friend, that keeps her friend out of trouble."

Norah took a moment to respond. She shook her head in disbelief. No matter what she did or where she went, some one would always be telling her what to do."I've said it before. You sound just like them. Stay out of my life." She shot coldly then walked away.

* * *

"Hey." Henry said to Regina after he stepped off the bus. "What you doing here? I thought you would be looking for Norah. Regina smiled. "We are, but we took a break for lunch, and I thought I would surprise you by meeting you here."

"Good. I'm glad you did." He smiled. "So is everyone at Granny's?" he asked heading towards the diner anyway.

"Yes they are." She laughed. "How was school?"

"It was good. Except all the rumors."

Regina quickly stepped in front of him and put both her hands on his shoulders then leaned down to his level. _Rumors. _ She wanted to hear more about these 'rumors.' Regina already planning a trip down to the school to find out who spread them. "What rumors?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just some stuff about Norah."

"What about her?"

"Well, they called her a monster. Others are saying she's going to destroy Story Brooke and that's why she ran away." He answered almost honestly. He spared some other details. Henry didn't want to run the risk of his mom turning evil again.

"That's not true, she's just a girl."

"I know. That's why they call them rumors. Don't worry Mom, the teacher handled it."

"Okay, good." She smiled then continued their walk towards the diner.

"Regina!" Emma yelled running down to meet her, Ruby following behind her. "It's Norah, Casey just called. She spotted her near the school we have to go." She said and in a few seconds, Regina and Emma were in the car.

"Do you want me to come?" Ruby asked before they left.

"No, it's okay. Just watch Henry." Emma said through Regina's window. Ruby nodded then watched Emma speed off in her yellow bug.

* * *

Enchanted Forest.

_Gem made her way through the forest collecting stones from the ground. She planned on collecting as many as she could to take to her school to show the other kids. Hoping that they would just be her friend instead of making fun of her._

_As she bent down to pick up another, it turned a shade of yellow then disappeared. "Where did it go?" Gem searched pulling away small pieces of grass and leaves._

_"I have it." A sharp voice filled the air._

_Gem rose slowly from her kneeled position. Her hands shook when she saw the mans glimmering face. "What is your name?" She asked knowing that he was the man who she remembered when Jessilei and Breena were killed._

_"Ah.. Well my dear, you can call me Rumplestiltskin."_

_"You there Rumpelstiltskin." She pointed. "You killed my family."_

_"What family?" He questioned as he circled her. "Ah, yes I do remember now."_

_"Why did you kill them?"_

_"I don't know." He smiled, he knew but he couldn't say. "Let's talk about a more pressing question you have on your mind." He grinned then circled her. "What do you plan on doing about it?"_

_"I'm going to tell the blue fairy." She stepped closer to him, bravely._

_"Oh no please don't do that." He wanted to laugh. "You are naive deary, your fairy friend does not scare me. Now are you going to tell me what you need help with or are you wasting my time?" He asked gritting his teeth._

_"What makes you think I want your help?"_

_"Well I wouldn't be here if you didn't call me."_

_"Why would I call you, if I didn't even know your name?"_

_"Well some how you called me, and now I'm here. What do you want?" He asked growing impatient._

_"Nothing. Leave."_

_"No, you want something. I can see it in your eyes. What is it deary?"_

_Gem huffed. She didn't know what he wanted and she certainly did not asked or want his help. "You took my family away. I want nothing from you."_

_"Actually, no I didn't. You see it was not my magic that took your family."_

_"Then whose was it?"_

_"Can't tell ya." He grinned. "But, out of my own generosity. I will help you, for a small price."_

_"I told you, I want nothing from you. Now would you please just leave me be."_

_"Suit yourself." He said then disappeared just as soon as he said it._

* * *

Well? :D


	45. Chapter 45

A/N

So I have a lot of time today, and I know I've said this before but I am ending the story soon.. but a little later than what I expected, because I changed my mind _again. _I had over half the fic written anyway, and there are a lot of things I don't want to take out, just because I spent so much time on it. Today I'll be putting up, at least three chapters.

* * *

Enchanted Forest.

Gem kept quiet while her teacher spoke to the class. They were separated into groups of four. While the other three at the table laughed and giggled amongst themselves, Gem kept her eye on what the teacher had planned for their lessons that day.

"Shh." She whispered to the others then pointed towards the teacher. "I can't hear over you three."

"Oh be quiet orphan." A girl with long blond braids snarled. "Go sit over there." She pointed towards a table by itself at least 20 feet from the class.

"Yeah, Lucy is right. No one wants to sit with you, we don't want to end up orphans like you." A boy named John said then turned back to his friends.  
Gem almost gave in and left, but then decided to take the blue fairy's advice and give them another chance. Maybe they were so rude because they just didn't know her.

"Hey, do you want to hear something scary?" She leaned in, but stopped when Lucy and John turned around with glares. She knew she had to make her story interesting to get their attention if she wanted anyone to listen to her. "Have you ever heard of the man named Rumpelstiltskin?"

The group gasped at the sound of his name. "Your never supposed to speak of him. He's evil, he's the dark one." The boy Peter sitting at the end of the table whispered.

"Well..I saw him yesterday, in the woods. I could have been killed." She whispered back to him.

"What? Really? What happened?" Lucy asked then moved in closer.

"Well, nothing to much really. I was just standing there and he appeared out of no where. Scared me to death. luckily I was able to escape through an old trail."

"What did he want?" John asked.

"I'm surprised he didn't follow." Lucy chimed after John.

"Well..." Gem thought quickly. "I was looking for stones in the forest, special ones that change colors."

"You're lying. Stones don't change colors." Peter chimed sitting up in his seat.

"Oh yes, they most certainly do." Gem reached for her basket and pulled out a cloth bag filled with stones. "Yesterday, while searching for these specific stones he appeared and tried to take them from me."

"Let me see." John said reaching for the bag but Gem jerked them back. "No, you can't touch them, if you do then your hands will become so hot, you will catch everything you touch on fire."

"Oh come on, you don't expect us to believe that do you?"

"Suit yourself then... go on and grab one, but don't say I didn't try and warn you." She said pushing the bag of stones in the middle of the table. When John reached his hand towards the bag Gem quickly put her hand over it to stop him. "Wait! What if your hands catch your house on fire? What if it burns down with your family? You don't want to become an orphan do you?"

"Then how can you touch these? If what you say is true, then your hands would burn every thing you touch."

"You're right, and that's exactly why I used this cloth to pick them up." She explained quietly and quickly. She slid out her paper once she noticed her teacher walking towards their table.

"Gem do I need to separate you from the rest of the group?

"No, I'm sorry. I was just filling them in on what they were missing."

"Very well, finish quickly then get to your studies." She said then walked away.

"I still don't believe you." Lucy snapped but quietly. "I know a liar, and you are lying." Lucy quickly pulled the bag towards her and unraveled the cloth revealing the stones. "These are just rocks." Lucy said holding a few in her hand. "They don't even change colors."

Gem knew she had to think of something and fast before Lucy turned away. Gem picked up a stone then dropped it quickly on the table. "That's because these are not the stones I picked up. He must have tricked me." Gem eyed the rock in her hand closely. Then a faint smirk crossed her lip. "Oh no." She said almost a little to loudly.

"What now?"

"Lucy, drop the stone, hurry."

"I will not. Don't think you can fool me with your lies." She snapped holding the rock tighter in her hand.

"It's already started." Gem really had no idea where she was going with this. Making up everything line by line.

"What has started?"

"Do you see it John? What about you Peter?" They both shook their heads then leaned in closer to Lucy. Looking her over to see what Gem was talking about.

"You mean that freckle?" Peter asked pointing to a tiny spot on Lucy's neck.

"Yes." Gem sighed a silent breath of relief because she couldn't think of anything else to say."But that's no freckle, that's the sickness spreading through out her. It happened sooner than I thought." Gem said then moved closer to Lucy, who by this time was starting to become a little frightened. That of course was not Gem's intention, but she would come up with something for Lucy to drink to heal her. "Look there's another one, and one beside it."

"I don't have a sickness. Stop trying to trick them."  
Gem ignored her putting her hand on top of her forehead to check for a fever. "Are you feeling well? You are looking awfully pale." She spoke softly. "Your fore head is burning up. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Stop it." She cringed as the three of them moved in closer.

"Lucy, Gem is right. You have spots all over you now." Gem raised an eyebrow and looked for herself. apparently her story was good enough to work on Peter's 12-year-old imagination.  
"Stop it! All of you." Lucy screamed then threw the stone on the ground.

"What is going on?" The teacher asked storming towards them.

"It's Lucy, she isn't feeling well." John chimed.

"Oh dear, you do look slightly pale. Hurry along child, find your mother and then see a doctor." Lucy nodded then quickly did as the teacher said.

"Now, you three. I better not hear another word." She said then walked away.

"Gem? Will Lucy be alright?" Peter asked as soon as his teacher turned away.

"I suppose so, but she might not make it."

"What?" Both the boys said in unison.

"Well, the sickness is stronger than what I have ever seen. The doctor could help her but he may be to late with the antidote. Unless... you get it for her."

"Where?" John asked quietly. "How long do we have?"

"Not long, and you must be very careful. Go into the forest, by the stream you will find a tall tree. Climb to the top and pull one of its leaves. Then fill it up with water from the stream. Carry it to her quickly, but don't drop it. There has to be enough water for  
the antidote to mix."

"And how do you know this?"

"If you know that I'm an orphan, then you should already know that two fairies raised me. Not to mention I kind of live with one at the moment. Now go quickly. If Lucy makes it to the doctor before you reach her then you won't be able to save her. Hurry, and be careful." She said quietly rushing them off.


	46. Chapter 46

"Slow down." Regina said glancing over to the speedometer. "How do you expect either of us to see Norah at that speed?"

"We've been driving around for three hours Regina. I'm tired." She whined.

"Then pull over, I'll drive."

"Oh, we'll never get home then." Emma mumbled. Regina raised a brow. "Are you saying that I drive slow?"

"No. Of course not. I'm just saying I drive faster than you."

"We've gathered this much, Ms. Swan." She shot then turned to look out the window. "Then we agree."

"On what?" Regina snapped hitting her hands on her knee's.

"That I'm driving and you're not going to." Emma teased.

"I know you find your banter towards me amusing. However we have a more pressing issue at the moment. Finding my daughter."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Then do it safely, Ms. Swan."

Emma pulled the car over in a parking space and quickly got out of the car heading towards the diner. Regina unbuckled then hurried to catch up with her.

"Where are you going? This is not a time for eating." She scolded while trying to catch up with her. Emma stopped and turned around and held her hand up noting to Regina to stop.

"For one, if I'm going to be driving around all day_ and_ night with you. I need coffee, and something to eat. We need to switch cars, I'm dropping my keys off with Ruby. So she can help."

"Your right. I could use some coffee myself." Regina said once she calmed down.

"Or Scotch." Emma joked then continued on followed by Regina.

* * *

Norah had been walking for what seemed forever. Ducking and hiding between cars and buildings whenever she spotted Emma's car passing. She felt bad for yelling at Casey, but Casey just didn't understand. Too much has happened, too many things were left unsaid. Although it wasn't necessarily Regina's fault, but she couldn't just go back and fix things just like that. If she went back, then Regina would reclaim her role as parent. As much as Norah wanted that, she was used to being free to do what she wanted. It came as a natural response to test Regina. Norah didn't know how long it would be before someone found her, but hoped she could get another day. Even though what she really wanted was for Regina to forget about her and leave her alone. She walked further on dipping behind cars parked in a lot closer to town. She checked some of cars to see if the doors were UN-locked so she could lie down in the seat, but figured it would probably be a bad idea.

Loud music came from a little way up the street. She walked behind the buildings so she would be out of sight. As she neared she realised the music was coming from a bar. She wasn't necessarily interested in drinking but the faint smell of cigarette smoke did put a burn in her throat for one. She waited quietly for a group to clear from the exit and then walked closer.

"Umm excuse me" Norah whispered towards an older girl propping herself against a brick wall.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to have a cigarette? I could really use one."

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking?" She asked while pulling a pack of cigarettes from her purse.  
Norah rolled her eyes. "Wait.. Aren't you Belle?" She questioned taking a closer look to the girl in front of her.

"My name isn't Belle, I wish everyone would stop calling me that." Her tone shifting from quiet to annoyed in a matter seconds.

"I'm sorry, I actually just only heard Mr. Gold call you Belle at the town line.. The night you were shot."

"You were there?"

"Oh... Well sort of..." Norah retracted quickly afraid that she would have to explain herself.

"Oh, well anyway. Here you go." She said handing her a smoke.

"Thanks." She said before lighting the cigarette. "So what is your name if it isn't Belle?"

"My name is Lacy. What is yours?"

"It's Norah."

"Well it's nice to meet you Norah, and forgive me for being short but isn't it past your bedtime?" She asked looking down at her watch.

"No, I stay out as late as I want. I don't have anyone to answer to." Norah said slightly hiding her head as a yellow bug drove by slowly. Lacy noticed but didn't press the issue, she knew the girl was in some type of trouble but had no idea what.

"Well your never going to get inside The Rabbit Hole, unless you look like your twenty-five. Come with me." She smiled pulling Norah behind walked only a short distance before Lacy stopped and pulled a duffel bag out of a car. "Here put his on." She said handing her a slinky top with a black skirt.

"Uhm should I be wearing this?" Norah held up the shirt and pulled on the bottom in attempt to make it longer.

"I thought you said you didn't answer to anyone."

"Well... I don't." She huffed then balled the shirt up in her hands.

"Then put it on." She laughed. Norah slid into the back seat and changed into the clothes Lacy had given her. Then climbed back out of the car. "Well? Do I look twenty-five?"

"Eh. Maybe 19. Let's do something with your hair." She said then pulled Norah's hair from the pony tail. Then fluffed it up with her hands. "There you go. Now you look twenty-five." She smiled. "Oh, here." She said taking off her heels. "Sneakers and mini skirts don't mix well."

"Your going to go bare foot?"

"That is the fun in not having anyone to answer to."  
Norah sighed. "Well, let's go then." She said watching a yellow bug pass again slowly.

"Did you runaway?"

"Maybe. Are you going to tell me to go home?"

"No. In fact, I'm going to teach you to play pool." She smiled then pulled Norah along side her towards the entrance. "Just stay with me, no one will question you." Norah nodded and followed her inside.

* * *

Enchanted Forest.

_"Gem?" The Blue Fairy appeared in front of her out of nowhere._  
_"Hi." She smiled then turned back to her book. Blue waved her wand over her making herself big once again. She stood over the girl with her arms crossed. _

_"I told you that you didn't have to do that." Gem said without looking up. _

_"Put down your book." She said then placed her hand down on the book to get Gem's attention._

_"Blue? What it is it? Is something wrong?"_

_"Yes, there is. I just left Lucy Neill's mother. She told me that Lucy came home begging to see the doctor because she touched a sickness stone that she got from you."_

_"Oh...well, she actually took it herself... I told her to put it down."_

_"Then she told me that John and Peter came shortly after. They too were upset because on the way to Lucy's house John tripped and spilt the water they were carrying. They were worried that they had caused Lucy a terrible death."_

_"I told them to be careful."_

_"That was not kind of you to lie Gem."_

_"I didn't mean to, I tried to do what you said...give them another chance... but they wouldn't listen to me. I told Lucy she was sick, but John and Peter were supposed to reach her before she got home, and then they would thank me tomorrow and I would have friends."_

_"Now, I know that Breena and Jessilei raised you better than to lie. They were good fairies, and would be disappointed in what you have done."_

_"I'm sorry. I just got carried away."_

_"It's not me that you should be apologizing to. Tomorrow you will tell the truth, and apologize."_

_"But they will hate me."_

_"Maybe you should have thought of that before hand. There is a more pressing issue however. Lucy told me that while you were in the forest, you met Rumpelstiltskin. Is that true?"_

_"Most of it, yes. I did meet him."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I don't know, I mean I had planned to..."_

_"I don't think it is safe for you to go into the woods anymore."_

_"That's not fair!"_

_"I understand that you do not see it that way, but it is for your safety." She said then waved her wand returning to her normal size. "Tomorrow, you will apologize to the others and then to Lucy's mother. Until then, I want you to think about what you have done."_

_"Yes, Blue. I understand."_


	47. Chapter 47

A/N

Posting 3 parts in one, so this chapter is going to be pretty long... Or longer than all the others at least. ((Sorry))

* * *

"Would you like some chips?" Lacy pushed a bowel made of paper towards Norah. "They aren't very salty." Lacy said then took a sip of her drink. They were seated at a small table placed behind two others against the wall in the corner. To the right of them a half wall separating them from the bar.

"Thanks." She was starving, it was stupid of her to runaway with no food. Then again, if August hadn't of stopped her from crossing the town line. She probably would have never remembered that she was ever hungry. Norah took a few chips and chewed them quickly.

"Are you hungry?" Lacy laughed.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten much." She said then took another bite off a chip.

"Would you like me to buy you a drink then?" Meaning non alcoholic. Lacy didn't necessarily mind giving away a few cigarette's but sneaking a teenager into a bar was bad enough.

"Sure... I mean I have money..." Norah said reaching for her bag.

"No, it's alright." Lacy smiled then stood up. "I have a tab, I pay at the end of the week. What would you like?"

"What your having."

"Alright." Lacy smiled. "I'll get you a Coke." Norah rolled her eyes then lit the cigarette Lacy had given her. "I'll bring back some more chips." Lacy smiled then left the table. As she neared the bar she rolled her eyes when she saw enter through the front door. He had been very nice to her, but she wanted to avoid him at all costs. Luckily she was able to do that when a few regulars crowded around her to say hi. She didn't speak to them much but was able to sneak away to the bar.

"Belle? Is that you?" David said when he noticed her walking towards the bar. She smiled and sat down beside him. "It's Lacy." She smiled again then turned to the bar tender. "I'd like a vodka and Coke, and then just a Coke."

"You can think Regina for that." spat sitting down on the other side of David.

"So what is your plan?" David turned in his seat away from Lacy so she wouldn't see .

"A plan? I don't know. I haven't thought of one."

"You need a plan." David said almost laughing at the Dark One's shyness.

"I wouldn't need a plan at all if it wasn't for Regina." He hissed.  
David shrugged then turned his head towards Lacy while she waited for her order. He thought for a moment then turned back to Mr. Gold who was now facing the bar. David caught a glimpse of Norah sitting in the corner. "Hey, wait a minute." David said almost standing, catching the attention of both Lacy and Mr. Gold.

"What is it?" Lacy asked concerned.

"That's Norah." He pointed out. "Who let her in a bar?" David shook his head and pulled out his phone but Lacy put her hand over it covering the keys. "I did."

"You did?" Mr. Gold asked then stood from the stool. "Yes, I saw that she was in trouble..."

"So you brought her in a bar?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but I don't need to defend my actions to either of you."

"No, you don't. Actually you have helped more than you think." smiled then pulled a thin tube from his pocket.

"What is that?"

"Last I heard, Norah's magic was out of control. This is something that will fix that. Regina was angry that I wouldn't join her search party but that's because I was busy making this." He said reaching for the Coke from Lacy's hand. "I know that you meant well by bringing the girl here, but her mother won't see it that way."

"Who's her mother?"

"The Mayor." _ Oh_

"Now once Norah drinks this, her magic will be temporarily unavailable. I can make a more permanent solution when Regina fixes something she's done." He smirked gently pouring the potion in the Coke.

"Um, how do you expect Norah to drink this? I hope you're not planning on using me for your dirty work." Lacy said sitting her drink on the counter.

"Norah is a little more complicated than what you think Lacy. If you really want to help her, you will help us." David said hoping to reason with her.

"Alright, but only because I trust you." She said then took the cup back from then walked away.

"Now I have a plan." He smirked then sat back down at the bar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh no... Nice try." Lacy said taking the her cup from Norah who was about to take a sip of her mixed drink. "Here, I got you a Coke." She smiled and handed the soda to Norah. Norah scoffed but took the cup drinking most of it then sat it down at the table beside her. "Why won't you let me drink? Did you forget that I don't answer to anyone?" She smiled hoping that line would work as it did earlier.

"Not even the Mayor?"

_Uh-Oh_ "I don't answer to her either."

"Right... but I am not exactly interested in dealing with the Mayor. Especially if she found you drunk and belligerent."

"Wait, how did you know about Regina?" Norah shot up from her seat worried. "Did you call her?"

"No." Lacy said then calmly motioned Norah to sit down. Then stepped in front of her so she wouldn't have room to leave. "The man sitting at the bar." She pointed. "He recognized you." Norah figured it was probably August wanting to talk to her. She rolled her eyes then turned in the direction Lacy was pointing. unfortunately for her it was David. _Busted._

"I have only known you for a few hours Norah, and I know you don't like anyone telling you what to do. Nor do I, but I think you should go with him."

"Shit." Norah said as she began to tune Lacy out. She sat back in the chair and closed her eyes and wished herself away. When she opened them she was still sitting in the same spot. Norah's heart began to beat rapidly as she watched David walking towards her. She closed her eyes again, but she was still in the same place. Norah frantically tried to stand up but Lacy stood in the way. Her magic not working, and David neared. _Concentrate_ She closed her eyes again but nothing happened. When she opened them David was standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Ah." Norah heard a sharp voice coming beside her. It was Mr. Gold. Norah turned her head away from him, but in every direction there was an adult staring at her sternly. Except for Lacy, she gave a sorrowful facial expression that could melt anyone's heart. David didn't speak, he just pulled out his phone sending a text. Norah faced the floor, nervously tapping her feet.

"It seems the little lost sheep has been found." Mr. Gold spoke almost as if he wanted to laugh. "I'm sure it won't be long before Regina arrives." He said turning to David. "And when she does, I can assure you she won't be happy, but give her a message...undo what has been done." He said then shot his eyes towards Lacy. "Would you like to join me for a drink dear?"

"Uh- Yeah, but I want to make sure Norah is alright first." Mr Gold smirked. "I'll be at the bar then." He said then walked away.

"Alright Norah." He said after a deep breath. "It's time to go." Norah rolled her eyes and stomped her feet after she stood. She huffed then motioned David to go in front of her. "No. You go first." David said then gently nudged her forward. "Good luck Norah." Lacy said walking behind them. Norah turned her head back. "Thanks." She said quietly then continued towards the door. As soon as they got outside Emma opened the door from the drivers side of Regina's car. While Regina was already outside leaning on the passenger door with her arms crossed. Norah took a deep breath. She could tell she was pissed.

She slowed her steps enough to walk beside David. The walk to the car seemed like hours, when it was really only a matter of seconds. Regina scowled then opened the door to the back seat. Norah took silent breaths as she neared the door. "Get in, and buckle." Her tone short and to the point. Norah slid in the back seat and pulled the seat belt over her when Regina shut the door. While Regina and Emma took a moment to talk to David. Norah used this time to her advantage. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Damn it." She whispered when she opened her eyes finding herself still in the car. She looked out the window to make sure they were still talking. She closed her eyes again and almost screamed when her magic still did not transport her anywhere. With that she quickly unbuckled the seat belt, and took off the heel's Lacy had given her then slid out the other side of the car.

Emma happened to glance over to the car when she noticed the door open and Norah ducking down as she ran towards an ally "Hey!" Emma yelled taking a foot to rush after her.

"She's headed for the toll bridge. You will beat her there if you drive. I'll follow her and meet you there." David said then chased after Norah.

"Wait." Lacy said running outside. "I want to come with you."

"Okay, get in." Emma hurrying back to the back car. Lacy nodded then climbed in the back seat.

"This is the one time you will not hear me complain about your speeding habits, Ms. Swan." Regina said opening the passenger side door.

"So I guess I'm driving _again._" She stopped to catch a breath then got in the car and sped off.

* * *

"Thanks David, we'll see you soon." Emma said then hung up her phone.

"What did he say?"

"She's definitely headed this way. I'm going to pull the car up and then I'll wait by the embankment just in case she tries to dodge the bridge."

"Okay, I'll come with you." Regina unbuckled her seat belt and by the time Emma parked Regina was already out of the car.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this Belle? Emma asked turning around towards the backseat.

"No I don't mind at all. Just please tell me, when everyone will stop calling me Belle."

_Oh_

"It's Lacy." She rolled her eyes getting out of the car.

"Regina, wait..." Emma said catching her before she walked any further. "I have an idea, if we can get Norah to the middle of the bridge. Two people on each side, her choice of running will be limited."

"But my daughter has magic, and can transport her self anywhere."

"Yeah, but think about it. She could have used magic back at the club, or even in the car. Instead she ran."

"You don't think her magic is working?"

"It's not." Lacy stepped up to join them. "Mr. Gold poured something in her drink that will temporarily block her magic. He wanted me to tell you that the reason he didn't help you earlier was because he was working on that potion."

"Why didn't he just tell me that hours ago?"

"I don't know. Sorry, I'm still not used to this whole 'magic' stuff. So I'd rather just wait by the car."

"Same here." Emma mumbled then turned to Regina. "I told you earlier that we would find Norah and we did. Now we are going to take her home." She smiled then gave a comforting pat on Regina's shoulder. "Thank you Emma."

Emma nodded in return then opened the car door and turned off the headlights. "It's too dark. She won't see the car at-least until she gets closer. By then she'll be boxed in, and won't have any where to run. You two wait here by the car." Regina nodded then stepped beside Lacy, instantly feeling a guilty for giving Belle fake memories. She took a mental note to fix that when she returned home.

"Oh and Regina..." Emma stepped in-front of her. "I'll step out first, so what ever you do. Do not let Norah see you until she reaches the middle of the bridge. It'll be harder to box her in if she has room to run."

"I don't mean to sound rude when I ask this Ms. Swan, but what makes you such the expert?"

Emma took a deep breath. Regina's question didn't offend her at all, but she really didn't want to explain her life to Regina. "I was a troubled teenager once, and finding people is...was.. what I did for a living before coming to Story Brooke. I'm not an expert Regina, I just know what works."

"I know that to be true." Regina said shooting Emma a small but encouraging smile.

Emma pulled her ringing phone from her pocket. It was David. "Hey...Okay." She said then hung up the phone.

"David is trying to redirect her. They're coming up hill now. Are you ready?" She asked then quickly took off when Regina gave an approving nod. Regina and Lacy retreated to the car while Emma ducked down behind a tree close to the guard rail.

* * *

Well? Whatchya think?...I might post another chapter later today...


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N**

So there was an actual reason why I added Lacy/Belle into the story, but I ended up changing my mind after I wrote it. So if anyone was wondering that's why.

Also, it may be just me, but some how my 'time' is a little off. For example, Norah's age. She was 11 when she met the queen, and lived there for several months to a year. Between the time she left and when the curse came. It would have been two years. Making her 13. Which is the age she was supposed to be, but some how I messed up and made her 15 so I just went with that. There are some other things I want to clear up before I continue after this chapter, but its 2am as I post this and I completely forgot what I was going to say. Thank you all again for the reviews. Every time I get bored with the story I end up writing more. :) Plus, remember the stupid writing program I was using ended so, my spacing is messed up and the crazy spell/grammar check doesn't help on everything. So please, please, over look the errors I miss. :D

* * *

Norah's breath was heavy. She slowed her steps running from David was actually harder than she thought. She stopped once she reached the bridge. She put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She so was so tired from barely eating and running she almost wanted to turn back. Not to mention she was barefoot.

Norah made her way across the bridge turning back after a few seconds to if David was behind her. The second time she looked she almost screamed as Emma was following directly behind her. Norah really had no energy to run. So she stopped and turned around to Emma.

"What do you want?" She winced then rubbed her sore legs.

"I'm taking you home." Emma said reaching for her hand. Norah quickly jerked her hand away and stepped back. "No." She said then turned around to continue walking. The further she walked the quicker her eyes made out a car. Regina and Lacy standing to the side. _Crap._ Norah stopped then turned back to the other direction but Emma and now David blocked her way.

"Damn it." Norah let out in almost a teary voice.

"Norah?" Regina stepped closer. "It's time to go home."

"No."

"Get in the car." Regina warned but calmly. Still a good distance away from her.

"No."

"Get in the car now." Regina's tone becoming motherly as she became agitated. She stepped forward again getting closer to Norah.

"Shut up. I don't have to listen to you."

Regina counted to 10 in her head, and then again in reverse, taking slow breaths through her nose to stay calm.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but you have no other choice at the moment." Regina said stepping closer.

"You can't run forever kid." Emma said as her and David began to close in on Norah who was standing in the middle of the road.

"Just go away!" Norah screamed.

"I will not lose you again." Regina said then once Emma gave her a nod she ran towards her daughter. "I'm taking you home, and tomorrow we can talk." Regina said leaning down a little to make full eye contact.

"I'm not going." Norah said stomping her foot in protest, but effortlessly. Really all Norah wanted was a sleep, and a full stomach. Maybe an ice bath for her aching feet and legs. She resisted an urge to fall forward into Regina's arms.

"Stop arguing."

For a moment Norah had considered trying to escape, but she was really just to tired to give another dramatic scene for Lacy to watch. Even though she felt a little betrayed by her new friend, she still liked her.

Norah winced, pain shooting from her toes to he heels. Most of the pain from running. Regina slowly took her daughter's hand hooking her fingers with hers. Then as if Norah were a small child Regina led her daughter to car, and helped her get into the backseat. Regina climbed in beside Norah pulling the seat belt over Norah's lap and snapped it in place. Then did the same with hers.

Regina discreetly eyed her daughter from head to toe, silently checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Where are your shoes?" Regina asked once she noticed that Norah was barefoot. She had noticed before, but she didn't pay it any attention. Norah shrugged, really just to tired to answer, she turned to her left and gave a faint smile to Lacy when she slid in beside her and buckled her seat-belt.

* * *

The drive back to town was quiet, no one spoke. Everything seemed like a blur to Norah. Her eyes drew heavy quickly and without realizing she gently curled her face into Regina's arm and quietly fell asleep. Regina had worried the lean on Norah's neck would strain, but she was afraid to wake her up so she left her alone. Emma parked Regina's car in a parking space near "The Rabbit Hole." Before leaving Lacy helped Regina move Norah to the front seat, while David took Emma back to her car.

"Are you sure you won't need help with anything?"

"No, I'll wake her once we are home."

"I'm sorry... About the whole bar situation. I shouldn't have taken her in there."

"The important thing is she was found. Well, I guess I will let you get back to what you were doing." Lacy nodded then turned to leave but stopped. "Just let me know how she is."

"I will." Regina said then shot a smirk towards Rumpelstiltskin who was standing quietly by the door watching. Deciding that it was best just to wait to deal with Belle's memories until the next day. Regina nodded then got back in the car and drove away.

* * *

The car ride home was pretty quick, Regina would never admit it but she thanked Emma for a lesson in speed. Once she pulled in the drive way and turned off the car, Regina turned to her sleeping daughter. "Norah, we are home." She patted her arm. Then got out and opened the passenger side door. "I can't carry you in and I'm not going to." She said then bent down and unbuckled her seat-belt for her. Norah was awake, but pretended to be sleeping still and Regina knew this. "Norah, let's go." She warned. Regina huffed then pulled her daughter by the arms sitting her up.

Norah whined then opened her eyes. "Come on, I'll help you inside." Regina said softly. Norah took the hand that Regina had extended out for her and made a slow walk towards the door then waited quietly as Regina let go of her hand long enough to unlock the door then took her hand again and walked her inside.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked still holding her hand, she couldn't trust Norah. She was afraid that Norah would try to run away again. Norah just shook her head _no_, more tired than hungry. She didn't mind that Regina led her by hand from the car and into the house and now to the stairs. She was actually glad she did. Her feet and legs were hurting and it was all she could do to keep from falling.

"You should eat." She said putting a hand on Norah's shoulder. Slightly concerned with when Norah had actually ate last. "Go ahead up stairs and clean up. While you're getting ready I will fix us something to eat." Norah rolled her eyes. She was starving but she really just didn't want to eat. "Fine." She muttered not really feeling like a fight. "Can I just wait down here while you fix something?" She really wasn't looking forward to climbing the stairs twice. Regina nodded then helped Norah into the living room and then turned on TV handing her the remote. "Watch what you like, I'll just heat something up." Norah didn't respond, she flopped back into the couch. It felt so good to sit down.

She hoped that Regina wouldn't fix much, because she didn't plan on eating. Norah flipped through the channels barely able to hold her eyes open. A few minutes later Regina returned quietly moving a TV tray beside Norah. "I wasn't sure what you would like, so I just heated up a slice of pizza." She smiled then sat the plate down on the tray. Norah eyed the slice for moment, she loved pizza. What kid didn't? Regina was being really nice, but Norah was really just to tired to eat. She wondered what Regina would do if she fell asleep while eating the pizza.

"Normally we will eat at the dinner table." She said as she sat down. "But I don't think it would hurt to eat here once in a while." Regina pulled the tray in front of her. "Did you not find anything you like on TV?" She asked watching Norah flip through the channels. Norah sighed then just settled on a cartoon. "I was looking to see if a movie was on." She replied quietly. Regina nodded, then took a bite of her pizza. Then shot her eyes over to Norah noticing that she hadn't touched her slice.

"Your pizza will get cold, if you let it sit for to long."

"I like it better cold anyway."

"It's already late enough, eat your pizza so you can get cleaned up and into bed." Really Regina just wanted to get some sleep, but she couldn't just leave Norah downstairs.

"I told you I wasn't hungry." Norah snapped.

"You have to eat."

"No, I_ don't_. I'm to tired, I wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway." She huffed then turned her eyes back to the TV. Regina waited until she finished her food to take the remote and turn off the TV. Norah rolled her eyes, she reached for the remote and turned the tv back on. Regina picked the remote up and once again turned off the tv, this time keeping it with her. "Norah, it is not time for games. You need to eat."

"What part of 'I am _not_ hungry' do you not understand?" Norah shot coldly.

"I will not tolerate that tone of voice. I understand that you are tired, but you will treat me with respect. Now eat your pizza." Regina scolded. Then shot her eyes down to Norah's feet. "When you are through, I will help you upstairs so you can clean up." Regina stood up and moved the TV tray in front of Norah.

Norah rolled her eyes once again. The more Regina pushed, the more Norah would retaliate. More annoyed than anything, Norah flipped the TV tray over on the floor. "I said I wasn't hungry!" This time her voice became louder. Norah expected Regina to respond, she just wished she could figure out what was wrong with her magic.

"You will not talk to me like that." Regina scolded standing over Norah. "Go upstairs to your room this instant." She demanding pointing her finger.

"I'm going to do whatever the hell I please." Norah smirked. Maybe a fight with Regina would get her adrenaline rushing so she would have the energy to at least make it to the stairs.

"You will do, what I tell you to do."

"Oh will I?"

"Norah, you have until the count of five to get upstairs. Change out of those dreadful clothes and get in the bed."

"Or what?"

"I will put you there myself."

"Whatever."

"One. I already told you. I'm not playing games."

"I'm not either."

"Norah, It has been a long day, you and I both need our rest. Two."

"You know if you wouldn't talk you would have already made it to five. Youre so full of hot air, no wonder your tired." She huffed a laugh then stood up folding her arms over her torso to mock Regina's stance.

"Three."

"Yeah, yeah four." Norah rolled her eyes waving her off.

"I hope you are making the right decision here. I won't be giving you another chance."

Norah just rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes. "If you're so tired, then stop talking and go to bed."

"Have it your way." She glared and then paused before she finished counting. "Five." Her voice filled with frustration and general worry. Regina firmly grabbed a hold of Norah's arm and walked her to the steps. "Go, or your going to get in trouble." She said releasing her grip. Then pointed her finger in the direction she wanted Norah to go. Norah rolled her eyes and stomped up the steps.

"Stop stomping your feet." Regina scolded walking directly behind her. Norah huffed then mumbled something under her breath. "What was that dear?" Regina asked but Norah slammed the door behind her when she reached her bedroom.

* * *

Norah is going to be a little...grumpy towards Regina for a little while, but I'm having fun writing her attitude, along with how Regina handles it. Don't worry, she'll come around...soon. :) R&R pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssse


	49. Chapter 49

"Good morning." Regina said lightly knocking on Norah's door. Norah smirked then squeezed her pillow tightly with her arms. It was good to feel her pillow once again. "How are you feeling today?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "I dunno." She shrugged then pulled the covers over her face. Regina smiled. "Why don't you get dressed and come down stairs? I have breakfast ready." Norah nodded her head through the cover. Regina smiled and patted her on the leg then left the room. Norah threw the covers off her and followed Regina down stairs, into the dinning room.

"Would you like waffles or muffins?"

"How about just a cup of juice? I'm not really that hungry. I'm just to tried to eat."

"You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry, really."

"Norah."

"But I'm not hungry."

"I'll let you get away with eating only one. You can eat one muffin or one waffle. I know that your tired but you have to eat."

"Fine, I'll eat a fucking waffle." She hissed.

"Norah."

"What?"

"Watch your language." She scolded. Her motherly tone returning once again. Norah rolled her eyes. Her head mostly aching, but the throbbing in her legs and feet were actually worse. It was definitely a bad idea to run on asphalt barefoot. Then again much better than in heels. "Okay, well whatever I'll take a waffle. Happy now?" She replied with little effort. Regina didn't respond, she left the room returning with a plate for Norah.

"Do you need syrup?"

"No." Norah returned bitterly and short.

Regina ignored the tone and sat down at the table in front of Norah. "I trust you slept well." She asked while Norah stood her fork in the waffle. "Stop playing with your food. I will cut the waffle into pieces if needed, but you will eat this morning. Do I make myself clear?" Regina said sternly from across the table. After talking with Dr. Hopper, she decided it would be best that she didn't coddle Norah. Although she hated being told what to do, Norah needed structure and most of all a mother. If that meant she had to be strict, then so be it. Norah would come around eventually.

"Clear enough." Norah muttered then took a bite of her waffle.

"Good." She noted.

Norah devoured her waffle in less than a minute. She was hungrier than what she expected. She pushed the plate away from her then crossed her arms while she waited on Regina to finish eating.

"Would you like another?" Regina asked before taking the dishes to put them in the sink. Norah shook her head. "No thanks." Regina nodded then continued to the kitchen. When she returned she pulled a chair directly beside Norah. Norah huffed silently. She could tell by the soft expression Regina let fall on her face, that she wanted to talk. Giving in because she really had no other choice she turned to face Regina completely. "What?" She may have to talk to Regina, but that didn't mean she wouldn't forget that she was still pretty upset with her.

"I'm just happy to see that you are okay." She replied softly. "Now that you are home, and a little more of yourself." She said referring to Norah's attitude. "I want to get somethings out in the open." She said slowly as Norah rolled her eyes. "I know, I know you want to talk. I get it, just say what you want to say and get it over with." Regina let a small smile cross her face. Norah may not have had her parents features but she certainly had a bit of her mother's attitude.

"I had no idea that you were my daughter back in the Enchanted Forest. If I had, things would be different now. I would have never cast the curse, and your time spent with me at the castle would have never been forced."

"Because you wouldn't have lied to me about my 'family' dying in a fire?" She asked curiously, letting a lightly annoyed tone slip in.

"Yes." Regina answered softly. "Before you ran away, I found the necklace in your room. When I picked it up, it started to glow. At that moment, just like when my mother returned our memory of our time together. I remembered that I did have a child, and that was you."

"Wait so you knew? Why the hell didn't you say something?"

"Norah, watch your language." Norah rolled her eyes but Regina ignored it. "Because, I knew you would never accept me. I spent most of my time, plotting revenge on Snow White."

"Stop." Norah interrupted. One thing she hated about '_talks_' were the tears and the long stories and she knew Regina was headed in that direction. She didn't need to know what happened in the past, that she was well aware of. Unless of course there was another forgotten memory that still lingered about. "I don't see why you want to explain what happened, I was there or did you forget already?"

"Then you will accept my apology?"

"For what?" Norah snapped raising a brow.

"For becoming The Evil Queen...for keeping you with me...against your will."

Norah shook her head. Regina really had no idea why she was so angry with her. "You think I'm mad because of what happened in your castle? You gave me a place to live, and treated me pretty well. Even if I was considered a prisoner."

"That was before I realized that your were my daughter." Regina added. Norah sat back in her chair moving her hands to the sides and squeezed them around the edges. The fact that Regina had no idea why she was mad, really just pissed her off even more.

"Oh, no." Norah huffed shaking her head. "That's not why I'm so angry with you. Do you really think I give two shits about what happened in your castle?"

"Watch your language." Regina interrupted giving her a scolding finger. Norah rolled her eyes and stood up then shoved her chair back in its place. "I'm done here." She spat then turned to walk away. Regina stood up catching her by the arm. "You will not walk away from me. If I have to drag you down to Dr. Hopper's office to talk to you. I will, either way we are going to talk."

"Yeah, you do that then." Norah smirked jerking her hand away from Regina's.

"Go." Regina pointed. "Get dressed and come back down stairs. Unless you want to go dressed in your pajamas."

Norah laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Regina folded her arms over her torso. "Does it look like I'm kidding? Go to your room. I have some errands to run anyway, and after you no longer smell like a bar. We will leave."

"What makes you think I will go with you?"

Regina took a deep breath ignoring Norah's argument. She knew she would be there all day if she didn't gain control over the conversation quickly. Regina gently took Norah's hand and led her to the stairs. "March yourself up stairs, right now young lady." She said then pointed. Norah didn't really know how to exactly respond, because she's never really had anyone tell her to go to her room before. Mainly because she's never had her own room. To Regina's surprise Norah walked up stairs. Norah knocked down a small painting from the wall letting it fall on the steps on her way up. "Pick that up." Norah snickered ignoring Regina's instruction and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

"Regina?" Norah called walking down the steps. She looked around the room and it was empty. Norah figured Regina was in the kitchen or in another room. "Regina?" She called again. No answer. Norah made another quick check around the room then darted for the front door. Just as soon as she got the door open, Regina came from behind her. "Where do you think you are going?" Norah rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. "No where, not with out you apparently." She shot sarcastically. When Norah turned around she found Regina standing directly behind her. She couldn't help but notice the frown that took over Regina's face. Norah took a step back. Something was wrong and as much as she enjoyed getting a rise out of Regina, she did hate to see her give off such an expression. "What's wrong?"

"Norah, something has happened."

"Something bad?"

"Yes, and we need to go now." She said then took her daughter by the hand and led her to the car.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Henry?" Norah asked as Regina opened the passenger side door helping Norah in the seat. "My own hands can do that, you know?" Norah spat as Regina crossed her snapping the seat belt in place. Regina quickly took Norah's chin in her hand, turning her head to look her in the eyes."Do you really think that I am willing to take the chance of you running off again? Now sit back in the seat!" Regina instructed harshly then rushed to her side of the car. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong already?" Norah snapped as Regina started her car. "It's nothing you should worry about. Yes, Henry is fine. I'm dropping you off with Mary Margaret and David and that is all you need to know."

"What? Oh, please, please Regina, let me come with you."

"No." Regina said simply. Hiding a smile, it did make her happy that Norah wanted to stay with her, even if it was just because Snow simply annoyed her. "It will only be a for a few hours. It will give you a chance to spend some time with Henry...and Norah..." She said turning towards her daughter once she reached the stop sign. "You better behave yourself." She warned. Regina held up a finger when Norah opened her mouth to say something. "If I find out that you left, I will find you, and when we return home there will be consequences. Do you understand?" Norah huffed then folded her arms. "Yep." She said popping the 'p' remaining quiet for the rest of the ride to Snow's apartment. Norah unbuckled as soon as Regina parked.

"Put your seat belt back on, right now." Regina scolded. She didn't mean to be so harsh with her, but she knew that Norah would run if she had the chance. This morning proved that assumption. "Okay..." Norah did as she was told then moved her hands away from the buckle. Regina got out and opened the passenger side door.

"Can I at least unbuckle myself?" Norah hissed moving her hands over Regina's. "I get that you don't trust me, but I still have use of my hands." She glared back to Regina who moved away to give Norah room to unbuckle. Before she took Norah's hand to take her upstairs, she flipped up the child safety lock button. Norah didn't notice and Regina didn't particularly care if she did. "Let's go." Norah said motioning Regina to walk ahead.

"Give me your hand." Regina said holding her hand out. Norah rolled her eyes and took Regina's hand as requested. "Wait, Can I get my bag out of the back seat?" Regina eyed her daughter then let go of her hand long enough for Norah get her bag, but quickly took her hand once again when she shut the door.

"Regina, when will you stop treating me like a child?" She whined trotting behind Regina to stay in pace with her.

"When you stop acting like one, or turn the age of 18. Whichever comes first." Regina let her go then motioned her up the steps towards Snow's apartment, walking directly behind her. When they reached the door, Regina firmly turned Norah around to face her. "Just keep in mind what I told you earlier." She said giving Norah a scolding finger. Norah rolled her eyes then crossed her arms. "Okay, I get it already." She muttered. Regina sighed silently then knocked on the door.

"Hey, Norah. It's good to see you." Snow smiled when she answered the door. Norah huffed then pushed past her to go inside.

"I'm sorry." Regina said referring to Norah's current attitude. "It's been a long morning."

"That's alright, she'll be fine." She said then looked towards Norah sitting on the couch who immediately pulled out a new pair of head phones hooking them in her ear.

"I better get going. Emma knows to meet me at Gold's shop right?

"Yeah." She nodded then stepped out closing the door behind her. "There is something you should know first. Emma is pretty hell bent on proving that Tamara is the one that killed August."

"And you're afraid she is letting her feelings for Rumpelstiltskin's son cloud her judgement? We both know that Emma is a pretty determined person. I can't make decisions for her."

"Just take care of my daughter Regina."

Regina nodded. "I will do my best. Just please...keep Norah in sight. I have to return Belle's memory before Rumplestiltskin will block Norah's magic for good."  
"Henry has missed her so much." She smiled. "I doubt she will be able to get away from him." Regina returned the smile. "I better hurry." Regina said then turned to leave. "Just becareful." Snow said then went back inside.


	50. Chapter 50

Norah pulled her head phones out of her ear when Henry finally came into the room. She wondered where he was. Regina certainly was not gaining any brownie points leaving her alone with Snow and David. Thank God Henry came in the room when he did. She was completely bored out of her mind.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said when he sat down beside her.

"I'm glad your back." He smiled. "So are you feeling better?"

"Eh..." She lifted her hand and tilted it side ways. "So, so." She smiled.

"Would you two like some lunch?" Snow asked from the kitchen as she poured David a cup of coffee. Henry nodded in response.

"What about you Norah.

"I just ate." Norah said quickly.

"Norah, I think Regina told me that you haven't been eating much."

"Really? Because I've only been home a little over 12 hours and I slept for over half that." She shot sarcastically.

"I'll fix you a sandwich then. Do you like hot ham and cheese?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." She muttered then stood up and then walked over to the kitchen. Norah leaned over the counter beside David. "So when are you two going to tell me what is going on?" She asked raising a brow.

"What did Regina tell you?" Mary Margaret asked while pulling a pan from the cabinet.

"Nothing."

"Then I suppose that will be what you hear from us." She said then smiled at David when he winked at her.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are impossible." She said then stomped back into the room with Henry. "So, do you have any board games or cards to play?

"Sure. Do you like monopoly?"

"Yeah, and honestly I'm pretty bored so anything will help."

"Hey, Mary Margaret do you mind if we go upstairs?"

"That's fine, but lunch will be ready soon. So don't get into a game until after lunch."

"Alright. Come on Norah we can set up the board." He smiled then ran upstairs. Norah laughed then followed behind him.

"So, Henry what is going on?" Norah knew that she could basically get anything out of the boy.

"Well...earlier this morning, someone attacked August. Mother Superior was able to save him, but it turned him back into a real boy." He answered while unfolding the board on the floor. Henry handed Norah a stack of un sorted game money.

"What? Did he say who attacked him?"

"He couldn't remember, but my mom thinks it could be my dad's girlfriend; Tamara."

"Is that why Regina was so worried this morning?"

"Yeah, my mom called her for help."

"Wow..."

"What?" He laughed as he set up the cards. "What piece would you like to play as?"  
Norah eyed the pieces for a moment. "I'll be the iron." She said putting her piece down on the board. "Nothing, its just that I didn't expect the Evil Queen to be helping the savior."

"She isn't Evil anymore." He replied effortlessly.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"She found you, it broke the curse on her heart."

"Her heart was cursed?"

"No, I don't mean like Story Brooke cursed. I mean like hurt, and..."

"Okay okay, I get it." She smiled. "Why me though? Your her kid too."

"I know it probably helped a bit, but your her real daughter."

"Henry, Norah, its time to eat." David called from the bottom of the steps. Norah rolled her eyes, deciding to hold off the conversation until after she forced her sandwich down her throat.

* * *

_Even though the Blue fairy had told her not to, Gem ran towards the forest. She knew that apologizing to the others was the right thing to do, even if it was a bad idea. Well she was right, and they definitely hated her now. Gem stopped running and sat on the larger end of a fallen tree. Once sobs became sniffles she wiped her face agian then made her way home. _

_"That was a good story you know." Rumpelstiltskin appeared out of nowhere. Gem wanted to roll her eyes but they were stinging from the tears. "I don't think you exaggerated to much."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"It isn't what I want dearie. You asked for help."_

_"Haven't we been through this? I don't want anything from you." She said wiping another tear._

_"Oh, yes actually about that. You do, but don't know it yet. I must have jumped ahead of my foresight." He replied quickly then moved in closer._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You are lacking something aren't you? Family?"_

_"Yes, but... I have the Blue fairy promised me that she would find a suitable family for me."_

_"And you believe her?"_

_"She wouldn't lie, fairies don't lie."_

_"Yes, yes, I know." He said then rolled his eyes. _

_"So, what do you want?"_

_"Are we back at the beginning already?" He asked putting his finger under his chin to think. "I have a gift for you."_

_"I told you, I want nothing from you."_

_"Actually, this you do." He grinned. "Plus, it was part of a deal, and I see the future so I know you'll take it."_

_"No." Gem said quietly then turned around to leave. _

_"Are you willing to give away your only chance of finding a family?" He asked as she walked away. Rumpelstiltskin grinned when Gem stopped and turned back to him. "I see your not." He smiled._

_"What family?" She asked stomping her feet on her way back towards him._

_"I'll show you. Come with me." He said and then waved his hand quickly causing both him and Gem appear in front of a home in a different village. "Go on, look for yourself." He whispered in her ear and then pointed towards the window. Gem took a deep breath then peaked in. A woman, and her husband sat at their dinner table alone. _

_"So, what am I supposed to see here?" Gem looked back to ask, but jumped when she realised he was already beside her. "Well, this family had a child your age. She was the apple of their eye."_

_"Wait, what do you mean had?" _

_"She died." He cut off coldly. _

_"Oh, well what makes you think they want me?"_

_"Just go with it dearie. Knock on the door and find out for yourself." He said then nudged her over._

_"Wait... what about your price?"_

_"No more questions. The debt has been paid for." He quickly said then disappeared. __Gem hesitated but stepped up to the door, and softly knocked._

* * *

On the phone with Emma, David stepped outside of the apartment. Emma met Regina at Gold's shop so she could return Belle's memories and get a potion to bind Norah's magic. Emma, determined to prove that Tamara was responsible for August's 'death' asked Regina for assistance. Before Emma got the chance to search Neal and Tamara's room she received a phone call about someone breaking into the Mayor's office. Even after Regina apologized to Snow, Emma and even Henry. David still didn't necessarily trust her, mainly because he didn't like her, but he pushed his feelings aside. More focused on his daughter's safety. Some one in Story Brooke was up to no good. If something were to go down at Regina's office, he wanted to be there to protect his daughter.

"I'll meet you there." He said then hung up the phone as he stepped back inside. Norah and Henry were sitting at the bar eating their sandwiches. He cleared his throat giving Mary Margaret the hint he needed to talk to her. She finished pouring Henry another drink then quickly walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" She kept her voice low.

"Some one broke into Regina's office. Emma thinks Tamara did it."

"Of course" She sighed. "Why would Tamara break into Regina's office?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to meet them there." He said while putting his jacket on. "Will you be okay?" He asked referring to Norah.

"Oh yeah, it's fine. Just be careful." She smiled as David leaned in to kiss her on the forehead then rushed him off.

* * *

AN

Thank you for the reviews. Every time I attempt to end the story, I change it and keep writing...but Henry and Norah did need some time together :D


	51. Chapter 51

"Well, I guess you beat me." Norah laughed handing Henry her small stack of paper money. Henry smiled then placed all the contents back in the box. "For what it's worth, I didn't cheat." He snickered. "Hey, do you want to go get a milk shake?"

"I would love a milk shake, but there is no way Mary Margaret will let me out of her sight."

"That's why we take her with us." He smiled. "She can pay." he said quickly then bolted down the stairs. Norah rolled her eyes then followed behind him. She hoped that she would say no, she really didn't want to go anywhere with Mary Margaret. "What is going on now?" Norah asked Henry when she noticed Mary Margaret hurry off the phone when her and Henry came down stairs. "Not sure, she was whispering something." He said quietly before heading to sit down beside his grand mother. Norah shuffled behind him as she studied Mary Margret's composure. She was definitely hiding something.

"Who was that?" Norah asked innocently as she sat down beside Henry.

"Oh, it was just David. He went down to the movie store to rent some movies." She said lying straight through her teeth. She sighed when Henry raised a brow, and then beside him Norah did the same.

"No, he didn't." Norah said as a matter of fact. "I watched him leave, two hours ago."

"What's wrong?" Henry asked noticing the worried expression on her face.  
Snow hesitated but answered anyway. "I'm sure it's nothing, I don't want to alarm either of you. Someone broke into Regina's office this, and now she is missing."

"What? You don't think something bad happened do you?" Henry took a deep breath to keep himself from panicking.

"No, David and Emma were just with her, he just doesn't know where she went." She retracted hoping it would ease Henry's worry.

"So, who broke into her office?" Norah asked holding back her worry.

"I'm not sure." She said then got up walking into the kitchen to refill her drink. Norah leaned over to whisper in Henry's ear. "Something has to be wrong, and I don't know about you but I'm going to help Regina." She said then quickly moved away as Mary Margaret returned.

"Don't worry Henry." She said, sneaking in a wink for him to play along. "Regina, can handle herself." She said then stood up to hug him. "We need a distraction." She said to Mary Margaret. "Would you mind taking us to Granny's? I'm sure a milk shake will help keep his mind busy from worrying about the woman who took care of him for 10 years." She said then let Henry go. Henry winked back to Norah before turning to his grand mother. "It would make me feel better, please?"  
Mary Margaret didn't think twice. "Yes, milk shakes it is." She smiled then stood up. "And Norah? You better not wonder off." She said then opened the door, motioning the two of them in front of her.

Once the three of them reached the car, Norah stopped to tie her shoes. She was about to bolt but she could feel Mary Margaret's eyes starring as she purposely tied her Lace's wrong multiple times. She huffed as she stood up. "I forgot my bag."

"That's alright, you won't need it." She said then opened the passenger side door catching on to Norah's plan. Unaware that Henry was behind her taking her keys. "Get in the car, or we go back inside." Norah rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I can't do that. I have to help my mom." Mom? She said then took off across the street. Henry stepped in front of Mary Margaret before she could chase after Norah. "Henry, wait in the car."

"I'm sorry... but I'm with Norah on this one." He said then bolted in the direction Norah went.

"Henry!" She called after them then hurried inside her car. It was just a second later when she realised Norah or Henry had taken her car keys. "Clever kids." She said smiling faintly then opened her phone to call David.

* * *

"So, where do you think Regina would have gone?"

"It's not where she has gone, it's where she was taken." She said as they walk aimlessly away from the town.

"Well, where did Cora take you?"

"Regina's mausoleum." She shuddered. "I just wish I knew why my magic isn't working."

"That's because Mr. Gold slipped you a potion in your drink." He paused, remembering that he wasn't supposed to say anything.

"What?" Norah stopped walking. "How do you know this?"

"I over heard Emma and David talking to Mary Margaret last night. I wasn't supposed to tell you." He confessed.

"What else should I know?"

"Well, Mr. Gold was supposed to help Regina take your magic away for good. They think you can't control your magic, and are afraid that you will hurt someone."

Norah took a moment to process what she just heard. While it pissed her off, she understood. "Yeah, well if Cora was still here...she would help me control it and not take it away." She huffed then walked on.

"But Cora was using your magic to hurt us. That's why she taught you things in secret, on an invisible boat to be exact." He said running to catch up with her.

"Henry..." Norah stopped once again. "You are a genius."

"What do mean?"

"Where did you put Mary Margret's keys?"

"I dropped them behind her front tire?"

"No, you left them out in plain sight. If your going to hide something, the best hiding place is out in the open. Some where no one would think to go." She said then continued walking. Henry thought silently as he walked beside Norah. They both jumped back when they saw David's truck speed through a red light, taking a speedy turn towards the docks. Norah and Henry both took off running after the truck.

Once they got closer, they both dipped behind a car to catch their breath. "So what's the plan?" he asked between gasps. Norah shrugged. She forgot how much it hurt her legs to run. "I don't know, lets just go." She said then stood up then headed towards the cannery. They spotted David's truck and hid while they watched Mary Margaret and David enter through the front. Norah motioned Henry to follow but was soon cut short when she bumped directly into a man she didn't know.

"Sorry." She said quickly jumping back next to Henry.

"That's alright, what are you kids doing out here? You shouldn't be running around the docks. You could get hurt." He said sincerely.

"You're right, we were just meeting our mom. We decided to take a short cut."

"Are you sure you two are okay?" He asked as they stepped further away.

"We're...fine, sir." Norah said taking Henry's hand. "We're just in a hurry that's all." She said then stepped forward taking Henry with her. "If you would excuse us, our Mom is waiting just over there." She said pointing towards a group of people near the boats.

"See, little girl...something tells me that you are lying." He said stepping forward. Norah caught on to his movement and quickly moved Henry behind her.

"We're fine. It's alright, we can go around."

As the man stepped forward again, Norah held Henry's hand tighter. "Henry, run!" She screamed turning around and began to run. Within a second Norah's grip on Henry's hand loosened when someone grabbed him by the waist. "Henry!" Norah screamed attempting to go after him, but someone caught her off guard grabbing her also.

* * *

Henry woke up, his hands were tied to a chair. Beside him Norah was tied also. Henry kicked his foot to reach Norah's to wake her up. "Norah." He said in a low voice then tried moving closer to her. "Norah, wake up." He said then kicked his leg harder this time waking her up. Norah shot her eyes open. "Are you okay, Henry?"

"I think so. These ropes are just to tight." He tried wiggling out of them. "It's no use."

Norah smiled realizing her rope around her hands actually wasn't that tight. "Who ever tied my hands, didn't put much an effort in doing so." She said slipping free then quickly untied Henry and then hugged him. "Okay, lets go." She said then left the room. They walked down a corridor, then passed a few empty rooms. "Stay close." Norah said turning back to Henry. "Someone is talking." She whispered back to him. Norah kept her weight light as they trailed down another hall of empty rooms. Norah let a small smirk fall once she recognized one of the voices. It was Hook. Norah turned back to Henry. "Wait here." She said then let go of his hand.

"Captain!" She called in a low voice to get his attention, but he didn't notice. "Damn." Norah picked up a piece of metal and threw it on the ground towards him. Hook snapped his neck around. "Captain!" She whispered a little louder. Then moved back to Henry, once Hook realized it was Norah calling him. He swiftly moved back in Norah's direction.

"Gem? What are you doing here?" He said ushering them both down the hall. "I trust you didn't have much trouble freeing yourself. He said then caught her by the arm, pulling her and Henry into one of the empty rooms.

"I knew that was you." She smiled.

"You're happy to see me?" He joked. Then winced when Norah punched him in the arm. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to get Regina. I know she's here."

"Good, she'll need your help." He said then motioned Norah and Henry to follow through another door that was in the room. Before Hook led them any further stepped in front of another door that led to a hallway. Hesitating on allowing them to see the Queen in trouble. "The queen is just down this hall, but before you go. I should tell something about the Queen's current state."

"Oh God, please don't tell me she's dead!" Norah felt an electric jolt of fear. Hook rolled his eyes at the over dramatization. "No, she's not dead." He said quickly then glanced down to Henry. "Regina is hooked up to a machine, and let me just say torturing the Queen is not my kind of thing."

"Torturing?" That was all Norah needed to hear. She pushed Hook out of the way, not giving a single thought to what Hook wanted to warn her about. Henry stepped to follow, but Hook stepped in front of him once again. "I'm sorry lad, I cannot let you go through that door."

"But what about Norah? What if she gets hurt?" He asked then tried to force past the pirate, but Hook gently pushed him away. He kneeled down loosely to look Henry in the eye. "Norah will be fine, it is you that I am concerned with. The people that took your mother, now they want you for something."

"What do they want with me?"

"I've over heard conversations but I'd rather not go into details. Come with me, I need to take you to Emma."

* * *

Ahhhh... the next few chapters are going to be really long..after this one.. (i think..) :) I'll finish posting them tonight.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N**

Sorry I didn't post these last night, but I am posting the rest of the story tonight. These chapters will be pretty long, but they need to happen. Also the last of the chapter is set in the Enchanted Forest but is in regular text and not italics.

:)

* * *

Norah walked down the hall, peaking in rooms most of them were empty. The smell from the sardines made her sick to her stomach. If she made it out alive, she vowed to never eat fish again. Norah opened a door to an office, her eyes quickly skimmed through the small room and over to the desk. Paper work, just a bunch of mumbo jumbo that she didn't feel like reading.

Her eyes jumped when she heard screaming from another room that was seen through a window from the office. Regina was strapped down, and just like Hook said, Regina was hooked up to a machine. Then Regina's body jolted, when the man who Norah met outside pressed a button on the machine. Norah quickly ran into the room with Regina. She checked her over from a distance, then as the man went to press the button again. Norah jumped on his back knocking him over. He slipped his foot out causing Norah to trip and she fell to the ground just as quick as he was able to stand.

"What are you doing to my mom?"

"Answer my question first. Where is the boy?"

"He's gone! What ever you want with him, you won't get away with. His mom will kick your ass! Both of them!" She spat as she quickly moved to her feet so she could reach Regina. She tried to release Regina from the straps but was pulled back. Regina turned her head, her head aching and vision blurry. She couldn't make out the faces in the room but could see someone struggling to reach her.

"Let me go asshole!" Norah gritted her teeth pushing him back from her. "Let her go!"

"See, I can't do that. Trust me, your better off with out her." His eyes darkened then turned back to Regina. "She will never hurt anyone again." He smirked then slammed his hand on the button once again. Regina shot upright her body shaking in place.

"Stop it!" Norah screamed then started punching him in the arm repeatedly. He moved his hands quickly grabbing Norah by her arms and pushed her into a wooden palate. Norah felt a sharp pain around her ankle. Her hands immediately went forward to rub out the pain. Norah jumped when a bullet hit the machine. Then she sighed a breath of relief when she heard David's voice. She tried to stand but was knocked backwards when Regina's captor ran through the other door to escape. David following directly him. He stopped and glared at Norah, helping her to her feet. He was about to take off but Mary Margaret called him back. Once Norah saw that someone was there to help Regina, she slipped out the door behind her.

It hurt to run, aside from her tired legs and feet. Her ankle was throbbing, but Norah pushed it past her as she chased after the foot steps not to far in front of her. While running her foot slipped causing her to trip. "Norah!" Henry's voice came from the front of her. He ran towards her, Hook following lightly behind him. "Are you okay?" He asked helping her stand."Yeah... I guess I twisted my ankle some how."

"Good, we have to go, Emma is in trouble and my dad was shot." He said then took off. "Great." Norah rolled her eyes then followed behind him. Norah turned back to see that Hook had disappeared. She shook her head then kept running. Once they reached the corridor Henry stopped. "Over here." He pointed.

"Is that Tamara?" Henry nodded his head yes.  
Norah laughed as she watched Emma tackle Tamara then slam her head the wall. "My dad, he's hurt." Henry said ready to step forward but Norah pulled him back by his shoulder.

"Not yet." Norah told him then she rushed in the fight to help Emma when Tamara gained the upper hand. Henry moved again to rush to Neal, but was gently moved to the side by Hook. Who had his former captor held at gun point. Emma pulled Norah away from Tamara quickly guiding her towards Neal. Norah huffed then helped Neal move out of the way. Tamara grabbed Emma once again pulling her in front of her. Emma then spotted Tamara's gun on the ground and quickly flipped Tamara over in a body slam.

"It's over." Emma said once she reached the gun pointing it towards Tamara. Hook smirked then turned his head to Henry. "You should wait outside." Henry nodded his head quickly and then left. He had really seen enough and had no interest in staying there.

Tamara stood up to run but when she turned around Hook stood directly behind her. "I don't think it's in your best interest to leave." He hissed pointing his finger to the gun pushing into her boyfriend's back. Emma took a look back to check on Neal then stepped forward still pointing her gun towards Tamara.

"Greg Mendell." Emma narrowed her eyes then stepped up to his face. "I should have known you were bad news the minute you drove your car in town."

"Who the hell is Greg Mendell?" Norah asked walking towards them.

"He's the man who ran into me that night at the town line." Hook smirked then pressed the gun roughly in Greg's back. "I haven't forgotten about that by the way." He chimed then shot his eyes to Emma. "You need to get him to a hospital." He said nodding towards Neal. "If you would be so kind in cuffing these two, I'd be glad to handle them for you." Emma tilted her head slightly. "Your helping us?" She asked then slapped a cuff on Greg's hand then one on Tamara's.

"You didn't believe me when I said you could trust me, but now you can. Hurry and get Balefire to the hospital. I'll take care of these two." He winked. Emma and Norah helped Neal stand, and walked with him to the exit.

"I hope you have a good plan. The home office will not be happy with you." Tamara chimed after everyone else left.

"I have a plan, but it doesn't involve you." He smirked. "You see, I don't answer to who ever your boss is."

"When they find out, what you did to us. They will kill you." Tamara hissed.

Hook smiled then stepped in front of them. "I will never back down from a challenge, but I am done talking here." He said then pulled something from his pocket. Then dumped a small bag over into his hand, dropping a magical bean in his hand. "Is that what I think it is?" Greg asked.

"A magic bean, yes. I stole it from a hidden crop here in Story Brooke. I had planned on using it to get back to my land after I killed Rumpelstiltskin." Hook paused then stepped to the side of them, still holding his gun in place. "There are more where that came from, so I have a better idea." He smirked then pointed the gun towards Greg's foot and pulled the trigger. Greg immediately fell to the ground in pain pulling Tamara down with him. Hook laughed, then tossed the bean front of them causing a portal to open. "I told you I didn't forget." He laughed then swiftly moved to the exist. Greg fell through the portal pulling Tamara down with him. Once the portal closed, Hook gave small laugh towards the floor where the portal once was then left.

* * *

Back at Mary Margaret's apartment. Norah and Henry waited on the couch while Mother Superior was in the room with Regina. Norah took deep breaths, crossing her fingers that Regina would be alright. She looked back every few seconds to check on her. Norah slowly reached over and took Henry's hand for comfort. He was just as scared for Regina as she was, if not more. She turned around again and smiled when she heard Mother Superior tell David and Mary Margaret she would be OK. Norah stood up and gave Mother Superior a hug before she left. "Thank you." Norah whispered then softly walked in the room with Mary Margaret and Regina.

"Why is she still asleep?" Norah asked quietly as Mary Margaret traced a cool towel over Regina's forehead.

"Because she needs her rest, this will help her wake up, but slowly." She answered then smiled when Regina began to stir. "See, she's already starting to feel better." She said as Regina quietly opened her eyes.

"Where are they? Where are Greg and Tamara?" She asked quietly not putting much effort into her voice.

"Well..." Norah huffed a laugh. "Hook kind of sent them through a portal." She smiled. Regina took a slow breath through her nose. "So, they're gone?"

"Yeah, but Hook says that it won't be the last time someone like them comes."

"Regina, they wanted to take Henry." Mary Margaret said quietly.

"I know." She said sitting up slowly. "I heard every detail of their dumb plan." She said then cleared her throat.

"I'll get you some water." Mary Margaret said then left. Norah moved slowly towards Regina and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad your okay." She said smiling softly. "For a minute there, I thought you were a goner."

Regina laughed lightly. "I'm fine, my magic is just weak. That's all." Norah moved out of the way when Mary Margaret returned with the water. Regina sat up slowly moving to the edge of the bed. "Thank you Snow." She smiled taking a sip from the glass.

"Are you okay?" Norah asked taking the glass from Regina.

"I'm fine." She smiled then stood up and walked into the living room. "Henry" She smiled as he ran over to her.

"I'm so glad you are okay." He said squeezing his arms around her. "You should have seen though." He said then let her go. "Tamara and Emma got in a fight, and then Norah jumped in to help Emma..."

"Henry!" Norah said interrupting him. Then stepped behind Mary Margaret when Regina's eyes narrowed in on her.

_Oops_.

"I think it's time we get going." Regina said looking towards the clock.

"Are you sure your okay to drive?" Mary Margaret asked walking with Regina to the door.

"Yes, I am fine." She smiled then turned to Norah who was still slightly hiding her face. "Norah, lets go." Norah rolled her eyes then said bye to Henry, then followed Regina out of the door.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

"Gem dear, it's time to come inside." Sarah Jacobs called to the girl that came to live with them a year before. "I'm coming." Gem smiled and sat down in a chair at the table beside Sarah's husband Phillip. They absolutely loved Gem, and having her in their home brought them peace after their own daughter Julie passed away. Although they did not have much to offer Gem, as they were very poor. Sarah couldn't turn away the girl the night she first came. After placing some rolls in a small dish on the table, Sarah sat down herself. "Gem, Phillip and I have some wonderful news."

"What is that?"

"We'll... today it was confirmed by the doctor. We are expecting a child."

"That's so wonderful. I am so happy for you."

"Also Gem, we don't want you to feel left out." Phillip chimed turning to Gem. "Yes, we love you very much." Sarah smiled and placed a loving hand on Gem's arm. "We want you to stay with us...as our child. You would make a wonderful older sister."

"But you can barely afford things now, you wouldn't be able to keep me and the baby." Gem said softly.

"We will be fine." Phillip said to assure her. "So what do you think? Would you like to stay here as our child?"

"I would love that more than anything." Gem smiled then turned her eyes towards the warm rolls. "Sarah, do you mind if I have a roll now?" She asked after her stomach made a loud growl.

"Of course, and please...call me mother." She said reaching for her husbands hands. Gem smiled. She couldn't believe that she finally found a family, and with a new baby it was just perfect. Or at least she thought. Moments later, a knock came to the door. A neighbor informed the family that Queen Regina was headed towards the village. Gem, being from another kingdom had no clue as to who the woman was, and was never spoken of by Sarah or Phillip.

"Gem, listen to me." Phillip said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to stay inside, and hide in the cupboard. Do not come out, until your mother or I come. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I don't understand, why should I hide?" Phillip didn't want Gem to worry, but he was afraid that Gem wouldn't stay inside if he didn't scare her. "The Queen is Evil, she takes the hearts of the people that stand in her way and crushes them. Many, many innocent people have died. Please promise me you will stay hidden no matter what."

"But what about you two?"

"We will be fine. I suppose she has only come to collect our money, as she does ever so often." He lied. "Now, please promise me you stay inside."

"I promise." She said quietly letting tears fill her eyes. Her hands shook as she crawled inside the cupboard. Taking one last look at her family before they shut the door on the cupboard. She sat there quietly, it was dark the only light coming from the crack on the door. She let small tears fall from her eyes. Loud clanking of metal soon filled the room followed by voices that Gem didn't recognize. Fear soon overwhelmed her and quietly she shook in place until she was pulled from the cupboard and then outside. Gem screamed silently when she noticed the mountain of bodies of villagers piled on top of each other. Soon her eyes caught a glimpse of a lifeless Sarah be thrown on top of the pile. Gem screamed as she tried to pull herself away from the guards but they held her in place.

"This is the last of them." The guard said forcing Gem to kneel on the ground. She cried out as another guard walked swiftly towards her with an axe in his hand. "Please, please, don't." She begged between sobs. He ignored her plea's and rose the axe in the air, but suddenly a swirl of yellow magic filled over the axe and it disappeared. "You did that?" The guard said to Gem then quickly jerked her upward by the sleeve. Gem shook her head quickly. "No, I did nothing I swear to you."

"You lie." He said then pushed her up against the wall. "I will just cut your heart out instead." He hissed then drew his sword. "Hold still." Gem squeezed her eyes shut, but opened them when she felt a hand tug at her hair. The guard pulled his sword back beside him and stepped away.

"What are you doing? The Queen said no mercy." The other guard said from beside him.

"This I know Marcus." He snapped. "Just take a closer look... it's the girl." He said then turned his back to Gem, so he could talk privately.

"Should we take her to the Queen?"

"No, we are forbidden to even speak of her. We leave her here...alive." He said then walked away. Marcus turned back to Gem then stepped closer to get a better look. Gem stood completely still, almost paralyzed in fear. "Next time you may not be so lucky." He hissed then turned to walk away. Gem's light sigh became a sob as the Guard continued to walk towards the hill, but stopped when his body tilted and fell to the ground.

"Hello dearie." Rumpelstiltskin's sharp voice filled the air causing Gem to jump.

"What do you want!?" Gem asked in a screamed muffled lightly by her teary voice.  
He shrugged. "You tell me."

"Well, obviously if you haven't noticed now is not a good time." She hissed.

"Oh yeah, I see that." He said quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you called me remember?" Gem huffed then crossed her arms."I did no such thing, so just go away."

"Just like you said you didn't make the axe disappear?" He asked then put a finger under his chin. Gem shook her head. "I didn't. I don't have magic." She spat. "Actually, yes you do. How do you think your hair became red?" He smirked then stepped closer to her. "It may not be advanced just yet, but you certainly have magic. It's saved you life more than once." He ended in a sing song voice.

"Your relentless." She snapped then turned her back to him. Rumpelstiltskin laughed then popped in front of her. "So sad." He chimed as his eyes skimmed over the bodies. "Sarah was right, you would have made a great sister."

"You did this!" Gem spat while pointing her finger. Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head. "If I recall correctly, my dear. Those were the Queen's guards that caused this massacre."

"You brought me here and I loved them...Now I'm alone, again." Her voice becoming teary once again. "Yeah, but that wasn't supposed to happen." He said quickly, then took a moment to think. "What if you weren't alone?" He asked then began to circle her. "What if I helped your magic become stronger? You could come stay with me, I need a maid." He said smirking.

"I am not going anywhere else with you." She said stomping her foot on the ground. "Oh, then where will you go?"

"I am going to find the Evil Queen." This interested Rumpelstiltskin, he raised a brow then moved in closer.

"And what will you do when you find her?" He asked sightly amused but gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to kill her." Gem said sharply then made her way back inside and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

So... I'm not to proud of this chapter, but I really couldn't help but laugh to myself as wrote it. Especially the whole part with Tamara and Greg. I Hope its liked though. :)


	53. Chapter 53

Well...its the last chapter.. eeep.. This chapter will focus on Norah and Regina...a lot... it a mix of up's and down's. Norah feels a lot for Regina, but still holds onto the anger of what happened in the previous chapter and until she can truly get over that, she's just going to keep resisting. This is not a chapter summary but a huge fight will lead Norah to a line that she should not cross.. So again before I continue. This chapter will contain a disciplinary spanking. So if it offends you, just skip over it, but it really isn't that bad. While I do not personally agree with spanking children, I see no harm in it when written.

Hope it's liked, and please review. Also, I haven't said this but once. I do not own Once upon a time or any of that stuff just my O/C's and all that stuff. :D

* * *

"My legs are so tired." Norah complained while following Regina inside the house. She kicked off her shoes by the door, while Regina waited for her to move away from the door. The ride home wasn't bad, Norah had managed to talk Regina into letting her walk from the car to the house with out her hand. Regina still didn't trust her, so she didn't feel comfortable leaving her in a room alone so close to the door. Norah sighed then followed Regina to the living room, she flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Norah, now is not the time for TV." She said then took the remote from her and turned off the TV.

"What did you do that for?" She huffed while crossing her arms as Regina sat the remote on top of the mantle.

"You're just not watching TV right now. It isn't the time for it."

"Then, what is it time for?" She hissed. Norah didn't understand why Regina wouldn't let her watch TV. It was only 7pm. After everything that happened, Norah figured they made good timing.

"It's time for dinner. Come into the kitchen with me."

"Should you even be cooking? I mean you almost died."

"And now I am better, stop the back talk and come to the kitchen." Regina warned while heading out of the room. She turned around and Norah was still sitting on the couch. "Norah, if I have to lead you around holding you hand I will. Now come into the kitchen." Norah sat up in her seat and stomped her feet on the floor before she stood. Regina stepped slightly then extended her hand for Norah to take. Norah waved her hand off, and pouted while walking into the kitchen.

"Have a seat." Regina said pulling out a chair for Norah then proceeded to prepare dinner. "Would you like something to drink?" Regina asked then pulled a glass down for her.

"What do you have?" Norah stood up and opened the refrigerator. "Milk, juice...more juice..." Norah huffed. "Do you not believe in soda?" She shut the door and sat back down.

"Why can't I just go watch TV?" Regina ignored Norah's complaint. Norah knew exactly why, and felt no need to explain it to her again. Also, she still wanted to talk to Norah about a number of things. One being her current attitude, but more importantly what happened with Cora. Regina washed her hands in the sink, and dried her hands on her apron. Then quietly sat down at the small table with Norah. "It's time to talk."

Norah leaned her head back in the chair, then popped it back up. "Really? Do we have to do this now?" She whined.

"Yes, I told you that we were going to talk. Today's events have changed nothing on the issue." She said then held her finger up to stop Norah from interrupting. "You live under my roof, and you will follow my rules. First there will be no cursing, and no back talk."

"Oh, come on... you're ruining my life here." Norah rolled her eyes.

"You will go to school, I do not want to catch you skipping school ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah." Norah nodded then turned herself to sit sideways. She closed her eyes and wished she had her magic so she could get away from Regina's lecture.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah, actually I do." She turned back around and glared. "When do you plan on telling me about that potion your using to take away my magic?" She hissed. "Henry told me that you and Emma went to Rumpelstiltskin for help."

"Yes, I did go to Rumpelstiltskin for help in binding your magic. My mother did you no good in teaching you anything."

"She was teaching me to control it!" Norah stood up and put her hands on the table to lean forward. "She told me you would do this, take my magic away."

"She tried to corrupt you." Regina responded then stood in the same position as Norah. "You are not responsible enough to handle that kind of power."

"Who are you to make that decision for me?" Norah hissed through her teeth.

"Your mother." Regina said standing from her position, then walked towards the stove. "I understand that you are not happy with me, but I will not allow you to have magic when you cannot control it." She said while putting the pan in the oven.

"Your just afraid I'll leave." Right now, Regina had the upper hand in the conversation and there would be no way she could get out of it if she didn't say something to get Regina to back off. "There you go again, keeping me as a prisoner." She pressed while walking to stand in front of Regina. "The only difference is, you aren't the Evil Queen anymore. Your just a bitch, that pretends to love me." Norah hissed. Regina didn't respond right away, she pulled two plates down and sat them on the counter. Counting backwards slowly so she wouldn't lose her temper. What Norah just said did hurt her, but she let it slide. Regina calmly turned to Norah and crossed her arms. "No matter what you say, I have always loved you." She said quietly then moved closer to her. "That's why, I am taking away your magic."

This of course did not settle to well with Norah. Regina had won the argument, but she was not about to go down with a fight. Feeling a little defeated, and having nothing else to say. Norah rose her middle finger towards Regina's face, then quickly stepped back. Regina took a few slow breaths, waiting for Norah to apologize, but she didn't.

"I will not tolerate this behavior. You are grounded until further notice."

"Still the same as being a prisoner."

"Are you sure you want to test me?"

"Sure. Would you like to me to start with math or science first?"

"You have to the count of 5 to get up stairs to your room." Not that counting would actually faze Norah in the slightest. Regina said it mainly for herself to keep calm.

"Oh, whatever." Norah rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"One." Regina began counting. "Two" Norah laughed. It must have been sleep deprivation causing her to be so... Defiant. "Three." Regina continued un fazed by Norah's attitude. "Four." Regina said then paused. "This is your last warning." She scolded leaning in close to Norah. "You don't want me to get to five."

"I'll count it for you then." Norah smirked. Then moved in just a few inches from Regina's face. "Five."

With out warning Regina firmly took Norah by the wrist and forced her to walk to the stairs but gently enough that Norah pulled back. So Regina settled for the living room. Regina turned Norah's shoulders around so she could look Norah in the eye. "You might not believe me, and I'm sure you may even hate me, but I am your mother and you _will_ respect me from this moment forward. I will not tolerate anything less. Do you understand?" Norah rolled her eyes. "Drop the attitude and give me a correct answer!" Norah turned her head away. "Yes or no?" Regina asked after she didn't answer. Norah smirked then without even realizing what she was doing she took her hand and slapped Regina across the cheek. Once she realized what she did, she took a step back.

"I'm sorry." She said backing away from Regina.

"I don't think so. You're in serious trouble now." Regina didn't think twice. She took her daughter by hand and swiftly moved her towards the couch for her to sit, but settled with her just standing. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when you left? You could have gotten yourself killed." She scolded, pointing her finger. "Do you have anything to say for your self?" Regina rolled her eyes when Norah didn't respond. "Last chance, and your already on thin ice. Choose wisely."

Everyone that knows Norah, knows that she is Regina's daughter. Closed off, resilient, stubborn and takes direction from no one. Norah almost responded, but technically she didn't start this fight. Regina did in the enchanted forest when killed Breena and Jessilie and then on. Norah stood there in front of her mother. Already tuning out the lecture her mother had already let off the tip of her tongue. Norah pulled her head phones from her pocket and put them in her ear then slowly turned away. Regina took them from Norah quickly and tossed them on to the table.

"I asked you a question. You will not disrespect me." Her scorn turning slightly angry. "Stop talking to me." Norah rolled her eyes then stepped as if she was leaving. "Norah." Regina warned catching her once again by the arm. "You stand right here in front of me young lady. I am not finished speaking with you." Only focused on how upset she was about her magic, Norah pulled her hands away and just like before in the kitchen Norah raised her middle finger and shot Regina a bird.

Regina's eyes narrowed and within split second Regina had her daughter over one knee. Without a warning Regina delivered a handful of smacks on Norah's rear. Norah screamed and kicked her feet from the sting. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Regina stopped long enough pin Norah's moving hands out of the way. She raised her knee slightly and Norah wailed as Regina smacked her hand down swiftly only a few more times. Regina stopped then helped Norah up to stand in front of her. Although still not in the clear, because she wanted Norah to own up to her actions.

"Do you have anything to say?" Norah shook her head _no_ and by that time Regina had her back over her knee and put a leg over Norah's to keep her legs from kicking her. Norah cried out as Regina laid down a few swift hard smacks from her hand. "I'm so sorry." Norah's cried as she covered her bottom with her hands, Regina held them back finishing shortly there after. Again Regina helped her daughter up. "Have you changed your mind yet?"

"Yes." She said quietly. "I'm sorry I ran away, I just wanted to cross line and forget everything. I could have been seriously hurt. I'm sorry."

"And as far as what just happened...That better not ever happen again." Regina scolded.

"It won't. I promise, I swear I'm sorry." Norah said between sobs.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you march yourself upstairs, right now. I will be up there shortly to speak with you."

"I don't want to go." Norah whined as she stomped her foot on the ground then crossed her arms. Regina just shook her head, she truly just had her hands full with this. She sighed then took Norah gently by the arm and led her to the stairs. Norah huffed then shot Regina a glare. "Go, now." Regina said then popped Norah's bottom lightly. Norah rolled her eyes, then stomped upstairs slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Norah sat on her bed sniffling, still wiping off a few tears. She really didn't mean to be so disrespectful towards Regina. She wasn't angry with Regina at all, she did bring it on herself. On the other hand, she was still pissed about her magic. Norah finished wiping her tears quickly when a soft knock came to the door. She thought about not answering but knew Regina would come in any way. "You can come in." Norah said quietly.

"Dinner is just about ready." Regina said from the door way. "You can come down stairs now."

"Oh, I thought you came to take my magic away." Norah said rolling her eyes. Regina sighed then stepped closer to Norah. "Did I not give you enough time to sit and think about your actions? I don't think you are in any position to argue any further. So I suggest you drop the attitude and come down stairs."

"And if I don't?" Norah hissed.

Regina tapped her foot on the ground then quickly moved to cup Norah's chin in her hands. "Norah, you listen to me right now. If you don't drop your attitude and go down stairs I will have you over my knee once again with out a second thought. Do you understand me?" She scolded letting her motherly tone take over. Norah tried to turn her head but Regina kept her grip firm. "Yes or no?"

"Yes. Now enough already." Norah whined.

"Good." She said then stood back up. "Now go have a seat in the dinning room and wait there. Your dinner will be ready in a moment." Norah's stomach growled and with out a word Norah wondered to the dining room and sat down. Regina came in the room and sat a plate down in front of Norah then sat down across from her. Norah eyed the plate full of lasagna then took her fork and started eating.

"Slow down Norah. You will choke if you swallow to quickly." Regina said then sat back into her chair. Taking another sip of her cider. She watched her daughter devour her food. "Slow down." She said once again. Norah shot her eyes up at her then took small bites as if she were mocking regina.

"Now tell me, why were going to cross the town line?"

"Do we really have to talk about this right now?"

"Yes, we do...right now."

"I didn't want to be a disappointment to everyone and it hurt to even feel my heart beat... and Cora's... not" said slowly trailing off.

"You were never a disappointment, never. You were tricked by my mother. She wanted you corrupted, to punish me for being weak."

"Love is weakness." Norah said in almost a whisper.

"What is that dear?"

"Cora said love is weakness, and that because you loved me you were distracted."

"I suppose she was right. If she had never returned our memories from our time together in the Enchanted forest. I probably would have taken you and Henry back to the enchanted forest to live with me."

Norah remained silent while she finished her food. She quietly wondered when Regina had planned on taking her magic for good. Silently accepting that Regina was right about the entire thing. She still didn't settle with the idea very well, but knew not to press the issue. Once she finished eating, Regina took her plate to the kitchen. When she returned she noticed Norah had her head in her hands, crying softly.

"Norah?" Regina walked softly to her and put her hand on her back to comfort her. "What's the matter?" Norah sniffed, then wiped her tears and turned to face Regina who had leaned down just a little to comfort her daughter. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything that happened with Cora...and everything else...even painting your stupid apple tree."

Regina let a faint smile cross her lips. "Sweetie, nothing that happened with my mother was your fault. It was all her. As far as her death, you were tricked." Regina spoke softly then helped her daughter from the chair then held both of her hands with hers. "I love you." She said taking a hand and brushed piece of hair from Norah's face.

A rush of emotions over whelmed Norah and before she could stop herself her arms were wrapped around Regina. "I love you too." She said as Regina held her tighter. "And if you have to take my magic away...then just do it..." She said between soft sobs, sneaking in a little tone. Regina closed her eyes for a second then opened them once again. She didn't really want to take her magic away, but felt she had no other choice. Norah let go of Regina slowly wiping off a few more tears. Regina took a deep breath then pulled the potion from her pocket.

She quietly studied Norah's eyes, wondering if this was the right decision. In another deep breath Regina opened the bottle. "Just do it." Norah said closing her eyes. Regina tipped the bottle and let a drop fall on Norah's head. A wave of blue light flashed over Norah and a second later she opened her eyes. "Don't worry." She smiled. "I'm not mad anymore." Then hugged Regina once again.

"So, can I watch TV now?" Norah asked giving her mother a begging eye. Regina smiled but shook her head. "You're grounded remember?" She asked but then smiled motioning for Norah to go ahead. "And what is this you said about my apple tree?" Regina asked while following her daughter into the living room. Norah ignored the question and quickly turned on the TV. Regina smiled as she studied her daughter for a moment from the door way. She thought about Daniel. As warm air filled in around her, for a moment it seemed he was there.

"Regina... well...Mom? Are you just going to stand there? Come watch tv with me." Norah said from the couch, smiling. It felt good to finally be able to call someone mom. Regina closed her eyes then opened them again. She let a wide smile cross her face as she sat down next to Norah, who immediately hooked her arm around hers and snuggled on her shoulder. At that moment, Regina knew she made the right decision about Norah's magic. Regina sat with Norah on the couch laughing every now and then at the silly cartoon Norah had settled with watching. After awhile Norah's laughs became quiet, Regina turned her head to find her daughter now asleep. Regina smiled then turned the TV off and settled back into the couch then soon fell asleep herself.

* * *

Conclusion.

The next day, Regina drove Norah to Casey's house to apologize. Who was more than happy to forgive her. Regina promised that once Norah was off her grounding she could visit. They still had some things to work through, but with Norah's permission Regina set up once a month visits with Dr. Hopper for her and Norah to attend. Hook disappeared, Emma figured that he went back to the Enchanted Forest, while Rumplestiltskin disagreed. He sat forth a plan to protect himself in case he did come back for revenge. A few weeks later, after recovering from being shot. Neal moved into Story Brooke permanently, not to far from Emma and Henry. While Henry hoped Emma and Neal would work things out he was happy enough to have all of his family together.

One afternoon after school, Henry along with Norah sat down outside on a park bench. Henry had something for Norah to see. He pulled the book from his bag and handed it to Norah. In the book was a story of a young girl looking for her family. It was her story, as she flipped to the last page, a picture caught her eye.

In the picture, Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Balefire were on the top right. Emma, Snow White and her prince on the left. In middle stood Regina, with Henry on her left and Norah on the right. She smiled then turned to Henry. "Did you do this?"

"No." Henry smiled. "You did, you found your family and your happy ending." He said then pointed to the bottom of the page. Norah looked back at Henry, then back to the book. She traced her fingers over the words Henry had written directly under the picture.

"And they all lived happily ever after."

The end.

* * *

So, I will say that I ended up with chills writing the last part, although I wasn't extremely happy with it, I settled. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Favorited/followed.. fic I've ever posted. I did put a lot of effort in writing this (most chapters anyway) Especially this last one and a lot into Norah's attitude. I'm going to start a new one soon. :D


End file.
